Angel of Destruction and Rebirth
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Five years have passed since Lucemon's defeat. Now the Legendary Warriors must come together again to battle an evil force that threatens both worlds. KouichixOC.
1. Five years later

**(Hi guys here's a Digimon Fic I hope you enjoy. Well a lot of you enjoyed my Naruto ones, I figured giving this another try.)**

About three days after the children returned from the Digital World after saving it from Lucemon, everything went back to the way it was. Of course Kouichi still was subjected to another few days in the hospital since he was still partially recovering.

Kouichi who was in his hospital room wearing a robe got up and looked out the window, "Soon I can go home." He said to himself until he saw a young girl sitting on a bench she looked about his age she had shoulder length hair, violet eyes she was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, a black skirt, she had on black shoes on as well and she was reading the legend of the bamboo cutter.

"Hmm, I don't remember her being here." He said to himself until he saw her look up. "What's she looking at?" he asked getting a good look until he finally noticed she was looking up into his window she smiled softly. Kouichi gasped noticing he was spotted, but not to be rude he waved at her a little. The girl smiled and waved back making Kouichi blush a little.

The girl smiled as someone came over to her. It was a boy in his late teens with short dark hair, and brown eyes, "Come on Hotaru time to go back inside."

'Hotaru.' Kouichi thought hearing the girls name.

"Ok nii-san." Hotaru said to the boy as she was brought back into the hospital. As she was put back into her hospital bed she looked at her brother, "Hikaru-nii how much longer do I have to stay here?"

Hikari answered her, "Only for a few more days, Hotaru then we can go home."

"I hope so, I don't like being here." Hotaru replied.

"I know this isn't your ideal life, but don't worry one day things will get better." Hikaru assured her.

About five years later since the defeat of Lucemon, Zoe who was a full grown teenager was seen at her house trying on her new school uniform which was one of those sailor school girl outfits. "Hmm, this uniform really does make me look cute." She posed in the mirror and winked. She looked at the time on her cell and gasped, "Whoop better hurry or I'll be late." She rushed out of her room and out the house door, "I'm going mom!" she called back in before hurrying off.

Meanwhile outside a High School which was right next door to a Junior High School were the other five old Digidestines who were much older and more good looking being teens now. Takuya kept his goggles around his neck under his school uniform, Kouji who now looked like one of those self acclaimed pretty boys with his looks had his old bandanna in his pocket just in case. Kouichi being Kouji's twin also turned out quite handsome as well

JP who lost some weight appeared to have more muscle than body fat was taking bites out of a chocolate bar. Tommy who was taller than before managed to closely reach the height of his friends was checking his cellphone messages until Zoe showed up.

"Hey Zoe how's it going?" Takuya asked.

"Doing great, good to see you guys to." She started, "Can you believe we all finally are attending them same school?"

Tommy who was still a grade lower replied, "Too bad I won't be with you guys."

JP patted his little buds back, ""Hey buck up kiddo, our schools are right next door."

"JP's right, we're not going to be far away." Takuya added.

"We're a team after all even if we're not Legendary Warriors." Kouji mentioned.

"Kouji's right." Kouichi nodded.

Tommy smiled feeling much better, "Thanks guys, well see you later." He hurried to the Junior High while the other went to the other building.

Inside the classroom which was a combined class of the junior and senior classes, Takuya and JP were playing football against each other.

"Ok JP let's see what ya got." Takuya challenged him using his hands like a Football goal.

"You'll be sorry." JP smirked as he flicked the paper football and it was sent flying passing Takuya's pretend goal. "Yeah field goal baby!"

By the windows Kouji sighed to his bro, "Never a dull moment with them around."

Kouichi laughed, "Well it does liven things up here."

As JP was about to do another he flicked it and it was caught by the teacher who was a woman with tan skin, long green hair, light violet eyes, she was in a nice pressed suit she smiled and spoke, ""Ok class to your seats."

The class went to their respective seats with Takuya and JP as desk mates, with Zoe behind them, and Kouji and Kouichi were next to each other as well. Zoe and all the other girls noticed half the male student body were blushing at their teacher and the biggest ones were JP and Takuya.

The woman presented herself, "My name is Setsuna Meioh… please call me Miss Meioh…"

"Hai sensei!" the males immediately responded.

Zoe noticed Kouji and Kouichi seemed like the only ones not love struck and whispered to them, "You guys are the only ones who don't get flustered do you?"

"I'm not a lovesick puppy." Kouji answered.

"And I'm not exactly looking for love now." Kouichi answered as well.

Zoey raised a brow at his answer, "Really, waiting for the right person?" she smirked.

Kouichi blushed and thought, 'I don't even know how to answer that.'

Setsuna spoke to the class, "I hope you're all prepared for this first semester, because I know I am. And I expect your utmost attention."

The guys nodded and hours later class was done and JP, Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi were walking through the hall. JP spoke up, "Man we got ourselves a good teacher this year."

"Is it because she's nice, or is it because she's a woman?" Kouji asked.

"Why do you ask that?" JP asked suspecting him.

"No reason." Kouji said knowing the reason JP thought she was good.

JP then frowned in jealousy, "Though I can't believe Takuya volunteered to clean the class."

"Why's that?" Zoe asked eyeballing him.

JP answered, "Because he's just trying to kiss up you know that."

Kouichi held in a chuckle knowing he would stay behind to do the same thing for the same reason, "Sure JP, whatever you say." He said as they walked ahead of him.

"Hey whaddaya mean?" he asked running after them.

Meanwhile in the classroom Takuya was smiling all happily as he mopped the floor while humming to himself. Setsuna came in seeing him work, "Still at it Takuya?" she asked.

"Yeah sensei, nothing beats doing a good clean up." he laughed as he mopped.

Setsuna smiled, "Such a strong fire burning inside you it must be why you were chosen...Warrior of Flame."

"Huh?" Takuya asked as his head shot up and turned around to see Setsuna wasn't there anymore, "Did she just call me Warrior of Flame?" he asked himself.

Elsewhere Kouji was at his locker he saw Setsuna walking up to him, "Oh afternoon sensei." Kouji bowed in respect.

Setsuna smiled and replied, "Afternoon Mr. Minamoto, how're you enjoying the start of your first semester?"

"It's great sensei." Kouji answered as he looked into his locker for something.

Setsuna spoke smiling walking past Kouji doing the same thing she did to Takuya, "I'm glad to hear, a strong light always shines bright in someone who's confident, warrior of Light."

Kouji heard that and was surprised, "Wait what?" he took his head out of the locker to see she was already gone, "Warrior of Light?"

Meanwhile in the hall JP and Zoey were chatting with Tommy who came over when his class ended, "So Tommy how're you enjoying Middle School?" Zoe asked.

"Doing great, I've already made a ton of friends." Tommy answered.

"Good to hear little man, I always knew you'd grow into a popular guy." JP chuckled as he pulled his little buddy into a headlock.

"Good afternoon JP Zoey who's your friend?" Setsuna said as she came over.

"Oh hi sensei, this is Tommy, he's a friend of ours who attends the Middle School next door." Zoe introduced them.

"Tommy this is our teacher Ms. Setsuna Meioh." JP introduced them.

Tommy spoke smiling, "Nice to meet ya."

"What a polite young man you are for someone so young." Setsuna said with a smile.

"Well I've been told that." Tommy laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

Setsuna spoke doing the same thing as she did with Kouji and Takuya, "I can also tell you got an icy personality warrior of ice."

Tommy looked confused, "Huh?"

Setsuna then turned to Zoey and JP, "And you two, I see you both took a good interest in learning in my class today. Warrior of Wind, and Warrior of Thunder." She finished.

"What?" they asked.

"Well see you tomorrow." Setsuna left them in confusion.

Tommy looked to the older ones, "Did she just call us what I think she just called us?" Tommy asked.

JP answered, "If you think she called us the warriors of Ice, Wind, and Thunder, than yes that's what she said."

"Why would she call us that?" Zoey asked.

Meanwhile Kouichi was outside waiting for Kouji and the others, "Wonder when they'll be out?"

"Hello there Kouichi-kun." Setsuna said coming out and sees him.

"Oh sensei." Kouichi said as he bowed his head.

"I hope you had a good day." The teacher said.

"Oh yes, I was a bit nervous but I got through it." Kouichi answered, "I'm surprised you didn't confuse me with Kouji like most people do."

"Yes you both look so very much alike." Setsuna said and continued, "But I know one thing that separates you two."

"Oh?" Kouichi asked curious as to what she believes separates the two.

"Kouji embodies light, while you warrior of darkness, embody the darkness." She explained.

"Huh?" he asked as she walked away, "She just called me warrior of Darkness."

"Kouichi!" Kouji called as he and the others rushed over to him.

"Oh hi guys."

"We need to talk." Takuya said.

"About what Takuya?" Kouichi asked.

"About sense." JP answered.

"Let me guess did she call all of you by the warrior of your respected elements?" Kouichi asked.

"You too?" Zoey asked and Kouichi nodded.

"Why would she call us that?" Tommy asked.

"I got a funny feeling she knows something." Takuya started suspecting her.

"Yeah, but what?" Kouji asked confused.

They suddenly heard a voice, "You shouldn't fear her, she is not an enemy."

They group looked around wondering where that came from until they saw none other than their old ally Sorcermon, Seraphimon's guard.

"Sorcermon!" Takuya cheered.

"It's good to see you." Tommy said.

"Good to see you all again as well." Sorcermon said.

"What're you doing here?" Zoe asked.

The Digimon answered, "I've come to bring a word from my masters."

"You mean Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon?" Takuya asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well sounds like they're doing ok." JP said hearing their names in their Mega forms knowing they Digivolved out of their rookie forms since they last saw them.

"Not so much I'm afraid." Sorcermon said.

"Why what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Sorcermon answered, "The Digital World is once again in grave danger and requires the help of the Legendary Warriors once again."

This got the six in shock hearing that the Digital World may be in trouble like it was the last time they were there.

**(And that's chapter one, don't miss next time where more will be revealed.)**


	2. A New Mission

**(Welcome back everyone to another update, I hope you're enjoying this. Because as each chapter that comes things get more intense.)**

"The Digital World is once again in grave danger and requires the help of the Legendary Warriors once again." Sorcermon explained to the humans.

"Danger from what?" Zoe asked.

Sorcermon began, "Well you all know of Lucemon and the unspeakable acts he committed years ago. Well Lucemon was once part of a group of seven Evil Digimon known as the Seven Demon Lords."

"Seven Demon Lords?" JP asked in shock.

"And Lucemon was one of them?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. They were the most powerful evil Digimon there was, and they were all just as powerful as Lucemon." Sorcermon explained.

"More powerful than Lucemon?" Takuya gasped.

"And he was our toughest opponent." Kouji added.

Sorcermon continued, "After you defeated Lucemon, the celestial ones knew something would happen eventually so they sent someone to keep an eye on you six."

"Setsuna-sensei?" Kouichi asked knowing it had to be her.

"Yes, though you know her as Setsuna, she is actually Plutomon." Sorcermon answered.

Suddenly a female voice came, "He is correct." Setsuna approached.

"Sensei!" the kids gasped.

"Do not worry Sorcermon speaks the truth." she said, "I am your ally." She said as her outfit changed into a fuku, its dominant color was black (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were garnet (tiara gem, earrings, and gem attached to choker) and dark maroon (bows). Her earrings were shaped like a thick downward-pointed arrow. Her collar did not have any stripes. Her choker had a garnet gem dangling from it. Her boots were knee high and black with white borders. And appearing in her hand was a staff.

Takuya and JP were blushing up a storm, she looked hot at first, but this new form made her drop dead gorgeous. Setsuna in her new form spoke, "I am Plutomon keeper of the gates of the digital world and time."

"We're honored." Kouichi said.

"Honored is right!" JP cheered.

"Yeah!" Takuya cheered as well.

Zoe pulled on their ears making them groan, "Don't drool over an ally!"

"I'm sorry to have kept this from you but Ophanimon and the others made me swear that I'd keep this in secrecy." Plutomon spoke.

"So you've been spying on us since we got home years ago?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, it was my mission to ensure nothing drove you all apart." The Digimon explained.

"Well we're still together." JP said knowing she did her job.

Sorcermon continued, "Yes, and at the right time to. You all must return at once."

"Why now?" Takuya asked.

"The seal on the remaining demon lords is breaking." Plutomon explained.

"Seal?" Kouji asked.

"That's another story but there's not enough time now." Sorcermon spoke until Plutomon gasped.

"Too late it's broken they've escaped."

Somewhere in a dark area of the digital world a chain on a prison cell was destroyed. The cell burst open as six dark spirits flew out of it and were circling all around as laughs and cheers echoed throughout the area before they floated off elsewhere.

The warriors all felt something as though this seal was like them, "What's this feeling?" Zoe asked while straining.

"I don't know but it's scary." Tommy said.

"Why're we feeling this way?" Kouichi groaned.

"All will be explained in the Digital World, now hurry." Plutomon said as she shoved and pushed them in the direction for the train station.

Sorcermon turned to Plutomon, "I will continue the search while you're gone" Sorcermon whispered to Plutomon.

"Thank you my friend" she said.

"No problem, now hurry!" Sorcermon said as she nodded and hurried to join the children.

Meanwhile in a house near the park a girl was taking short breaths, the girl was the girl Kouichi saw while he was at the hospital, "Looks like a nice day." She said and felt her head, "Oh but my head."

Suddenly her older brother Hikaru who was in his early twenties came in, "Hotaru."

"Hello Hikaru-nii." Hotaru replied.

"How're you feeling?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine, fine enough to go outside." Hotaru said going to pass her brother.

"Hold on there." he pulled her back and touched her forehead, "You're still a bit warm."

"I'm fine really." Hotaru protested.

"I can't risk it." Hikaru protested being responsible.

Hotaru looked at her brother, "Nii-san, I know you're concerned but you can't keep letting your feelings for me deprive me of a life."

"I don't like doing this as much as you do." Hikaru tried to explain.

Hotaru replied, "Somehow I don't buy that."

"One day you'll understand." Hikaru said leaving her room.

Hotaru sighed looking out her window again, "There's got to be more to life than this."

Meanwhile the guys reached the station and got their tickets before heading into the elevator. As they made it to the lowest level they found Plutomon already there standing before an Angler Trailmon, "Welcome, hurry and get on board."

They nodded and got on board as the Trailmon took off through the tunnel. Plutomon watched as they left and thought, 'Good luck children, we pray for your safety.' She then looked up, 'And you Sorcermon, find her.'

Meanwhile as Angler goes through the tunnel the guys were talking, "It's been five years since we returned, I wonder how everyone else is?" Takuya asked.

"Well if what Sorcermon said was true, Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon returned to their Mega forms." Kouji answered guessing that much.

"I wonder if Bokomon did finish writing down that story he'd promise to write?" JP asked.

"If he did I'd sure like to read it." Tommy said.

"Assuming they're safe." Kouichi said.

"Don't say that Kouichi, sure Bokomon and Neemon aren't fighters, but they know to stay safe." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right." Tommy agreed.

Kouji meanwhile was deep in thought, 'What seals was Plutomon talking about? And why were we affected by it, could it have something to do with the Legendary Warriors?'

Suddenly Angler's voice called, "Hang on we're almost there!"

The kids looked ahead seeing a bright light which blinded them but suddenly their Cells took their D-Tector forms with Takuya and Kouji's in their evolved forms like before.

Zoe looked out the window seeing the Digital World sky looking a bit dark, "The sky doesn't look like its good." she said,

"Can't be just bad weather for sure." Takuya agreed.

"Hey guys check us out." Tommy gasped.

They looked down seeing they were no longer in school uniforms, but in their new regular clothes. Takuya was wearing a red shirt, black pants, his goggles around his neck, and red sneakers. Kouji was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and had his old bandanna sticking out of his pocket. Kouichi wore a black shirt underneath a jean jacket, jeans, and black tennis shoes.

JP wore a blue shirt with pockets in them, jeans, blue sneakers, and had a beetle medallion around his neck in remembrance to Beetlemon. Tommy had an icy blue shirt with white kanji of ice on it, he wore jeans, sneakers, and his hat had been switched with a new one smaller and colored blue. Zoe was now wearing a violet longer skirt, a violet and blue colored shirt, and her hat became blue and not cat eared.

"Hey cool, we didn't even have to pack spare clothes." JP cheered.

"Yeah now we don't have to worry about getting our uniforms dirty." Zoe added.

Angler stopped at the station, "Everybody off!"

So the kids got off and found themselves at the station like last time, "Just like before guys." Takuya smiled.

Kouichi was looking at his hand and felt it, 'This feels real, I'm actually here in my full form.' He thought.

Kouji spoke to his brother, "Kouichi, you doing ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Kouichi smiled.

The group then heard voices calling out to them, "Hey over there!" Tommy motioned ahead as Bokomon and Neemon were running right for them cheering.

The group smiled, "Bokomon, Neemon!" they called as the two Digimon jump them in an embrace.

"Oh it's so good to see you all again!" Bokomon cried.

"We missed ya." Neemon added.

"You guys are looking great, how've ya been?" JP asked.

"Well we've been better, but with all that's been going on things aren't as good as they were." Bokomon said in despair.

"Things are very bad!" Neemon cried.

"So we've heard." Takuya said.

"Well we don't have much time we must get to Seraphimon's castle." Bokomon said.

"Uh one problem, it's all the way in the forest terminal, that's kind of far." JP said

Suddenly their D-Tectors glowed and a light emitted from them which created a sphere around them. "Uh is this supposed to happen?" Tommy asked.

"Let's hope." Kouji answered.

The sphere started levitating upward above the steel area and started flying forward in the direction for the Forest Terminal. "Al right, this'll get us there in no time!" Takuya cheered.

"Cool!" Zoe cheered.

Kouichi thought, 'I wonder if we'll be able to handle what challenges come our way.' Kouichi shut his eyes for a moment and suddenly in a flash he started seeing something. He saw a figure on a pillar holding a glaive in its hands.

"What the?"

He then heard the figure singing in a feminine voice.

**Just as a place full of light**

**Can fall into the dark**

**All that is alive**

**Must die one day**

**But do not be upset**

**Everyone will be reborn**

**And your love will always be your constant companion**

**Brand-new world Brand-new world**

**A new world full of life**

**For this to be true I must give up this body**

**I am here Saturn Destruction's hand Saturn Life's embrace Saturn**

Kouichi thought, 'That song, where's it coming from?' He suddenly saw around the figure were ten Digi-Eggs, "Wait a minute, are those Digi-Eggs, ten of them?" he then was shocked seeing the symbols on the eggs ten familiar elemental symbols, "Those symbols, they're the marks of the Legendary Warriors!"

Kouichi tried to get a look at the figure but to no avail, "Who is that?" As the figure turned it head to look at him as he was brought out of his sleep by his brother.

"Kouichi!" Kouji called.

Kouichi snapped out of it, "Oh, what happened?"

Zoe answered, "You sort of zoned out for a bit."

Kouichi touched his forehead, "Sorry, it's just I thought I saw something."

"Saw what?" Takuya asked.

"I think I saw an eleventh Legendary Warrior."

"An eleventh one?" Tommy asked.

"But how can that be?" JP asked.

"I don't know for sure myself." Kouichi answered.

"I'm afraid that's highly unlikely legends stated there were only ten." Bokomon said showing him the book.

"Well I saw what I saw." Kouichi answered.

"Well I believe you, maybe it's a hint about what we're supposed to know." Kouji replied.

"Hey guys Seraphimon's castle at 2:00." Takuya called.

The group looked seeing Seraphimon's castle looked as good as new, the sphere carrying them lowered them down to the entry way and vanished. "Oh the ride's over?"

"Come on I'm sure they've been waiting." Zoe said.

Kouichi thought as they walked inside, 'I don't know who that person was, but she reminded me of someone.'

"Well guys this is it." JP said as they approached two gates inside as Bokomon and Neemon pull open the gates.

When they were opened they entered seeing the three Celestial Digimon sitting in armchairs, "Welcome humans." Seraphimon greeted.

"Hey Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, you guys are looking lively." Takuya said.

"We heard you called us." Kouji said.

"Yes, and we are glad you could come." Cherubimon said.

"We know you've had Plutomon keeping a watch on us since we left, and we're all together." Zoe said.

Ophanimon replied, "Which is good, because the Digital World once again needs the Legendary Warriors."

"What's the problem, and does it have anything to do with Demon Lords?" Kouichi asked.

"What do you know about the Demon Lords?" Seraphimon asked.

"That there were seven of them, and one of them was Lucemon." Tommy answered.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Cherubimon replied.

"The Seven Demon Lords were the ones who once almost brought about the destruction of our world." Seraphimon explained.

"Really?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, but the destruction of our world was not their only objective." Ophanimon said.

Cherubimon held out his hand and created a sphere showing a glaive weapon, "Whoa what is that?" Takuya gasped.

"You see before you the Silence Glaive." Cherubimon said.

"It is a weapon so strong that it could easily destroy both worlds" Seraphimon explained.

"Whoa!" the kids gasped, "Something that powerful exists?" Zoe gasped.

"Yes, and the Demon Lords sought its power to destroy the Digital World." Cherubimon added.

Kouichi saw the glaive and thought, 'That weapon it looks like the same one the girl was holding.'

"However when they discovered it, they ended up releasing the spirit that inhabited it, and a brave Digimon used it's power to lock them away with the powers of the elements that make up the Legendary Warriors." Ophanimon explained.

"No way, no wonder we all felt a twinge when Plutomon said the seal broke." Takuya realized.

"It's because of our connection." Tommy realized as well.

"So the seal has been broken, this is worse than we thought." Ophanimon said to the other two.

"What can we do about this?" Kouji asked.

"You must find the wielder of the Silence Glaive." Seraphimon explained.

"How can we find the wielder?" Zoe asked.

"After the first wielder used the Silence Glaive to seal all but Lucemon, he destroyed her but her powers scattered to the human world and took refuge in another." Seraphimon explained.

"The human world?" Kouji gasped.

"Yes and that is the second task we had Plutomon assigned to." Ophanimon added.

"You mean she wasn't just there to keep an eye on us?" Takuya asked.

"That is correct, so far the wielder has yet to have been found, but we must find her before any of the Demon Lords do." Cherubimon added.

"But how can we find her we don't know where to look." Zoe said.

"Maybe not now, but you will be drawn to her by your elements." Ophanimon answered.

"Our elements?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, the same elements that bounded you to the Legendary Warriors." Seraphimon said.

"And we'll be able to sense her presence if she's near?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, but in order to sense her spirit you must become one with the Legendary Warriors as you did before." Ophanimon said.

"You mean we're gonna?" Tommy gasped.

"Yes you six must become Legendary Warriors once again." Cherubimon answered.

"Are you sure?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, after the Digital World was reborn we've kept them ready should the time come again." Seraphimon said.

Suddenly the three celestial ones concentrated and appearing before the kids were the human and beast spirits of their respective element. They each were absorbed into the D-Tectors and they looked at the screens seeing the spirits.

"Agunimon and BurningGreymon." Takuya gasped.

"Lobomon and KendoGarurumon." Kouji gasped.

"Hey welcome back Kazemon and Zephyrmon." Zoe smiled.

"Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon I missed ya." JP said.

"Kumamon and Korikakumon good to see ya." Tommy said.

"Lowemon and JagerLowemon hello old friends." Kouichi smiled.

Takuya turned to his group, "Well guys looks like the Legendary Warrior gang is back together again!" he cheered and they pumped a fist up cheering.

**(And that's all for now. The guys have a new mission on their plates, will they find the new wielder and defeat these Demon Lords before it's too late?)**


	3. The Search is on

**(And we got another one here just for you guys, hope you're ready for it.)**

Meanwhile back in the human world the girl Hotaru looked out her window holding onto a gem stone until her brother came in, "Hotaru you doing ok?"

"Yes Hikaru-nii I'm doing fine."

"Never can be too careful." Hikaru started, "And my new lab assistant Lily should be here soon to help me with my work" he said.

"Ok have fun." Hotaru said. Later she walked out of her room seeing her brother and the one known as Lily who was a young woman who had short black hair, and wore a purple and black gothic like dress. From looking at her Hotaru could already see she wasn't going to like this girl.

"Good to see you made it on time Lily." Hikaru said.

"Would I ever miss this Hikaru?" she smiled with a little twisted look. Shen the spotted Hotaru, "So this is Hotaru aren't you a little sweetie."

Hotaru said nothing but scowled at her as Hikaru spoke, "Ok me and Lily will be busy, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"Yes nii-san." Hotaru answered. As the two walked to a small lab Hotaru have Lily a glare and thought to herself, 'Skank.'

Hotaru went back to her room but fell to her knees taking deep breaths dealing with a seizure, "Oh my head!" she groaned until she got back to her bed and shook it off

Meanwhile in Hikaru's lab designed like a High School lab, Hikaru was going over some notes he pulled up, "Ok this looks about right." Hikaru said looking over some data.

"Oh yes once again your data is flawless." Lily said wrapping her arms around Hikaru's neck.

"Uh Lilly kinda hard to concentrate with you like this." Hikaru said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"But I can't help it, the way you work is so invigorating." Lily said with a purr.

"I had no idea." Hikaru said oddly. Hikaru tried moving to the table but felt Lilly's grip around him tighten

Lily whispered into his ear, "Why don't we skip the lab work?"

"And do what?" Hikaru asked.

"Have a little down time." she suggested.

"Lily, need I remind you Hotaru is here."

"Don't worry she'll be in her room." She smirked.

Meanwhile Hotaru was in her room and could hear laugher coming from the two even when they were in the lab. She thinks to herself, 'Lab work huh? I need to get out of here!' she walked to her window and saw the fire escape, "I can get out through here and bypass them."

She climbed down until she reached the bottom, "Maybe I'll go to the park." She said to herself as she walked off in the direction of the park.

Meanwhile with the chosen children, they made it back to the real world and were outside the train station, "Ok we got our spirits back, but where do we start looking?" JP asked.

Takuya answered, "Start with the normal hang outs in the city closest to the school."

"If we're lucky it may be someone we go to school with." Zoe added.

"Worth a shot." Kouichi agreed.

So they all split up while Kouichi was checking the park, "The Park is a perfect place to find people." he said to himself. He walked looking around he then froze it was the same girl he saw in the hospital, "It's her, the same girl." He said to himself.

Hotaru meanwhile was sitting on a Park bench turning a page in her book. She then saw a silhouette covering the page making it dark to read, "Uh you're blocking my light."

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Kouichi's voice was heard.

Hotaru looked up seeing Kouichi and looked surprised and curious, "Oh do I know you, you look familiar?"

Kouichi answered, "My name's Kouichi, we were in the hospital five years ago. I was looking down at you from the window."

Hotaru thought back and remembered, "Oh now I remember, the waver."

Kouichi chuckled, "Yes."

"My name's Hotaru it's nice to meet you Kouichi-kun" Hotaru greeted him.

"Likewise." Kouichi smiled. "So you got out of the hospital to huh?" Kouichi asked sitting down beside her.

"Yeah though it still feels like i haven't left." She answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you see, I've been really weak ever sine I was a baby. Sometime it gets so bad I have to miss school and I don't have any chance to make friends."

"I see.' Kouichi listened.

"And the times when I do go my classmates treat me like a freak." Hotaru added.

"Why would they do that?" Kouichi asked.

"Because I'm different than them, and not in that sense that everyone is, but for a deeper meaning." She answered.

"I know how that can feel." Kouichi answered.

Hotaru couldn't help but blush and thought to herself, 'He's like a storybook prince.'

"So what're you doing out here alone?" Kouichi asked.

"Had to get out of my house for awhile." Hotaru explained.

Some time later Takuya and the others met back up at the school, "Find anything?" the leader asked.

"I got nothing." JP said.

"Me neither." Kouji added.

Zoe spoke noticing Kouichi wasn't back yet, "Hey where's Kouichi?"

"He said he was going to check the Park." Tommy said.

"Hope he didn't run into any trouble." Kouji said worried for him.

Meanwhile Kouichi was walking Hotaru back to her house which was huge from the outside, "This is where you live?" Kouichi gasped.

"What too small?" Hotaru asked with a joke.

"No way, I don't think they get any bigger than this." Kouichi answered.

"Well this is home." Hotaru replied.

They approached the door and Hotaru let herself and Kouichi in as they heard Hikaru come down and spots them, "Hotaru!"

"Nii-san" Hotaru said.

"I guess I should go." Kouichi said hating to deal with an overprotective brother.

"At least meet my nii-san."

"Well ok." Kouichi stayed.

Hikaru came over, "There you are."

"I know I snuck out, but I wasn't alone." Hotaru tried to explain but was cut off.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Hikaru asked in worry.

"I've got some idea." She replied.

"Hotaru never do that again!"

Hotaru thinks, 'I always hear this from him.'

"And who is this?" Hikaru looked at Kouichi.

"My name is Kouichi, and I'm sorry but I was the one who kept her out longer than she planned." He explained.

"He's my new friend nii-san" Hotaru said.

"Friend?" Hikaru looked. Hotaru nodded while smiling as Hikaru gave in, "Well, I guess I can let this slide this time."

"Thank you." She said.

Awhile later Kouichi was walking back to the others while thinking, 'She was a nice girl.' He smiled.

"Kouichi!" voices called as he saw the others.

"Oh hi guys." He said.

"Where have you been?" JP asked.

"We were worried something happened to you." Tommy added

"Sorry I got sidetracked." The warrior of Darkness replied sheepishly.

"By what?" Takuya asked.

Kouichi started blushing, "Well uh there was this girl."

As the word 'girl' JP and Takuya spoke smug grins on their faces, "Kouichi we had no idea." JP smirked.

"You really do like playing the field." Takuya added.

Zoe grabbed their ears in frustration, "Knock it off you guys."

"Zoe's right." Kouji said, "Did you find at least anything?"

"Not really." Kouichi answered.

"Great, now what do we do?" Takuya groaned.

"Having trouble?" a female voice asked as they saw Setsuna and Sorcermon.

"Sensei, I mean Plutomon." Takuya said.

"We heard you would be coming back." Sorcermon said.

"Yeah we're supposed to be looking for the one who wields the Silence Glaive." Zoe said.

"The Celestial Digimon said we'd know if the wielder was nearby, but we haven't sensed anything." Kouji added.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to find the chosen one until the chosen one knows they're the chosen one." Plutomon explained.

"What you mean the chosen one doesn't even know about herself?" JP asked in outrage.

"Well this complicates things." Kouji said.

"Don't worry, we're close the chosen is here in this city." Sorcermon spoke.

"But where?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm not sure, but the essence has been here." Sorcermon looked around the park.

"Kouichi, you were here you sure you didn't sense anything?" Kouji asked his brother.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kouichi answered.

Takuya groaned in frustration, "This'll take forever, and we don't have forever."

"Do not despair, if the essence was here chances are it will return." Plutomon said.

The children felt a little comforted thinking that if the chosen one was here then she may return. The next day the guys met at school for another day. The guys sat through class as Setsuna went over the lesson, while Takuya spoke to Kouichi who didn't see Hotaru at all.

"No sign of Hotaru, does she go here?" Takuya asked. Kouichi.

"No, she said she went to a private school." Kouichi answered.

"You mean an all girls private school?" JP asked and Kouichi nodded, "Oh man that's heaven." JP blushed and Zoe groaned.

Meanwhile at Hotaru's school located many blocks away from the others, Hotaru was trying to listen to the lesson in class but had trouble paying attention, "And so class that is how the formula works." the teacher said and turned to Hotaru seeing she was zoning out, "Ms. Hotaru are you with us?"

"Uh, yes I am." She replied.

"Then please explain what I just said." He said.

Well uh..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" The teacher asked growing impatient.

Hotaru gave it not really knowing what he just said leaving hew in an awkward position while the other students chuckled and she looked down.

The teacher sighed, "Ms. Hotaru if you can't keep focused on your studies I will have to call your brother."

"Yes sir." She sighed.

At the end of class Hotaru was walking home looking down while thinking, 'It's not my fault I can barely concentrate. But what's wrong with me?' she thought as a tear fell from her eye. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

It zooms out revealing she was being watched by a crystal ball where six shadowy figures were lounging around while watching her, "How long as it been since we all gathered together in freedom?" a humanoid one with horns and wings asked.

"Not since we were sealed away and Lucemon was spared." One with a long jaw answered.

"And you're certain that's her?" the first one asked another who had a feminine outline.

"Yes, I'm more than sure of it." The female one answered, "And we will be surer once the eclipse of Saturn happens."

"So what until then?" a yawning voice came from a little creature with chains around his body.

"We'll have to continue keeping close vigil on her, after all we're no longer the only ones on a search." An older male voice suggested.

Another who was twirling a gun spoke up, "So why don't you let me take the next watch, if anything gets in my way I'll deal with it."

"You sure you're up for the job Beelzemon?" the first one asked.

The feminine one added while laying her head on his shoulder in a flirty manner, "Yeah, after all you're the one with that so called pride, and that's been your biggest weakness."

Beelzemon shook her off, "I may have pride, but I always get the job done." he said taking his leave.

**(And there you go, the Demon Lords are plotting while the guys are searching. And they have no idea it's right under their noses.)**


	4. All Ten Together

**(Welcome back to another installment with a few surprises in store for you.)**

Hotaru she was walking home when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Hotaru!" Kouichi called as he hurried up to her and she smiled.

"Kouichi-kun!" Hotaru cheered.

"It's good to see you again." Kouichi said.

"And it's great to see you too." She replied.

"Listen are you doing anything because I would like to introduce you to some of my friends." Kouichi offered.

"Well my brother always expects me to come right home." Hotaru started.

"It won't be long I promise." Kouichi replied.

"Well al right." Hotaru gave in.

"Great come on." Kouichi took her by the hands and led her along.

Hotaru thought seeing Kouichi holding her hands, 'Wow, he's got strong hands. But also very soft.' She blushed.

Kouichi looked at her as he escorted her, "Are you ok?"

"Uh yes I'm fine." Hotaru answered while hiding her blush.

"Just checking." Kouichi said as they continued.

Watching from around a corner of a building was Beelzemon who spoke to himself, "That boy I sense darkness in him, darkness that kind can only belong to the Legendary Warrior of Darkness." He gritted his teeth, "And if he's here guarantee the other will be as well." He said as he took off following their trail.

Soon Hotaru was face to face with Kouichi's friends, as he introduced them, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Hotaru. Hotaru this is Takuya, JP, Zoey, Tommy, and my twin brother Kouji."

"It's nice to meet you." Hotaru said as she bowed respectfully.

"Wow Kouichi you know how to pick them." Takuya grinned.

This got both Kouichi and Hotaru blushing as JP added, "Yeah, and here I thought you weren't the type who looked for anyone."

Zoey grabbed JP's ears while Kouji got Takuya's, Tommy looked to Hotaru and said, "Sorry about that, they love to tease."

"Well they still seem nice." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Yeah but they really know how to open their mouths." Zoe said but couldn't help but see how cute Hotaru looked, "You really are quite the cute one, I can't blame Kouichi for getting sidetracked."

Hotaru blushed again as Kouichi had to put an end to this, "Ok enough with the embarrassment game." Kouichi said.

"You heard him guys." Kouji agreed.

Hotaru turned to Kouji, "So you're Kouichi-kun's twin brother?"

"Yeah that's right." Kouji nodded.

Hotaru smiled and added, "You two really look alike. But I can defiantly tell that Kouji is the otouto right?"

Takuya answered, "Kouji the youngest, well he sure doesn't act like the younger one." he joked.

"Yuck it up Takuya." Kouji replied.

Beelzemon meanwhile was still watching the group from a tree gritting his teeth, "So these were the kids that brought down Lucemon, heh that little brat turned soft to have lost to these humans. Well I'm gonna guarantee to him, that I won't make the mistake he did." he said pulling out one of his guns and aimed for them, "Double Impact!" he pulled the trigger.

The guys senses suddenly went off, "Get down!" Takuya shouted as they jumped aside as Kouichi pushed Hotaru down to cover her as the bullets missed.

"Are you ok?" Kouichi asked the girl.

Hotaru nodded as Tommy asked, "What was that?"

"I'll give ya one guess." Kouji said as they looked in the tree seeing Beelzemon standing on a branch as he jumped down landing on his feet.

"No one's ever been able to dodge my guns before, consider yourselves lucky." He said twirling his gun.

"Ok who the heck are you?" Takuya asked.

"I'm Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony." Beelzemon bowed his head as the kids gasped.

'So he's a Demon Lord?' Tommy thought.

Kouji looked to Kouichi who had Hotaru in his arms still, "Take Hotaru to safety, we'll deal with him."

"Uh right!" Kouichi nodded as he took Hotaru away trying to keep her safe as he thought, 'I can't let anyone innocent get brought up in all this.'

They made it to an alley as Kouichi asked Hotaru, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm ok, what was going on back there?" Hotaru asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry I got you caught into it." Kouichi apologized.

"It's alright Kouichi-kun." Hotaru said as her breathing turned a bit shallow.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine this happens a lot." Hotaru said.

"I know I should go and help my friends, but I don't wanna leave you alone like this." Kouichi said.

Hotaru answered, "I'll be fine, you're friends need you more than I do."

"Are you sure?" Kouichi asked. Hotaru nodded though she looked pale as Kouichi replied, "Ok, I'll be back." Kouichi hurried back to the others and found them in their human spirit forms taking on Beelzemon.

Beelzemon had avoided a punch from Agunimon and Lobomon and gained some distance, "Hah, you ain't even half the warriors that defeated Lucemon." The Mega mocked them.

Beetlemon replied, "Buddy you haven't seen anything yet, Thunder Fist!" he tried to slug Beelzemon but missed as the Demon Lord slugged him from behind, "Ouch." He groaned.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon called using her wind attack.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon fired his blizzard shots combined with Kazemon's wind.

The attack was coming right at Beelzemon who used both guns, "Double Impact!" He fired his blasts at Kumamon's ice which shattered them.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon called as he used his sabers to fight Beelzemon who avoided every strike.

"Nice try dog face, but you're too slow. Darkness claw attack!" he scratched Lobo's arms.

"Ugh!" Lobomon dropped on one knee clutching his arm.

"Pyro punch!" Agunimon called coming at him from behind.

Beelzemon looked behind him and grabbed Agunimon's fist and punched his gut sending Agunimon back, "You kids are hardly worth my time."

"Shadow meteor!"

"Huh?" Beelzemon looked seeing Lowemon attacking but he jumps away, "Where'd he come from?"

"Sorry I'm late." Lowemon said holding his lance.

"Better late than never." Kazemon replied.

"Though we still don't stand a chance against him like this." Kumamon said.

"Then let's take it up." Lobomon said as fractal code surrounded them all, "Slide Evolution!" they called as BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and JagerLowermon stood ready.

"So the beast spirits huh, maybe now I'll get a challenge here." Beelzemon said with a smirk.

Meanwhile Hotaru was still breathing hard, "Oh man not now." She panted until her eyes started to glow.

Meanwhile the guys were still having a hard time fighting Beelzemon, "Bolo Thunder!" MetalKabuterimon launched his attack but Beelzemon backflipped avoiding the strike as it hit a tree.

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon unleashed his flames as Beelzemon charged through them and used his Darkness claw on the Beast of Fire knocking him down.

Beelzemon stood before them smirking, "Hah, even with Beasts Spirits you humans don't stand a chance." he said as he kicked Zephyrmon into Korikakumon. He then pointed his gun ready to shoot until…

"Dark Vapor!" a female voice called.

Beelzemon looked up as an acid cloud rained on him which was pounding him. "Seismic Sledge!" Another voice called as a cracked formed in the earth and hit Beelzemon.

"Power Pummel!" another voice called as a seed like bomb went at Beelzemon but he dodged it quickly, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the next attack.

"Dark Reflection!"

Dark versions of his gun bullets hit him and he rolled across the ground. 'Those attacks.' BurningGreymon thought remembering them.

Beelzemon got up and gasped seeing the final four Legendary Warriors, "What, where'd you four come from?"

The group saw Grumblemon, Arbormon, Ranamon, and Mercurymon stand before them, "Hope we're not late for the party sugahs." Ranamon smiled.

"So all ten of you together, it doesn't make a difference, I'll squash all of you here and now!" Beelzemon warned them until a voice came.

"That will not be necessary Beelzemon." Daemon suddenly appeared.

"Daemon?" Beelzemon asked.

Daemon looked at the ten Legendary Warriors, "All ten of you here, hmm Lucemon was a fool to have gotten beaten by you."

"Daemon I told you I could handle it!" Beelzemon snapped.

"Change in plans, we have to regroup now, we may have found our wielder for sure." The Demon lord replied to the Biker one.

"Bout time." Beelzemon replied.

"Found the wielder?" BurningGreymon asked as the two disappeared before they could stop them, "NO!"

The six de-Digivolved as Kouji spoke to the remaining 4 warriors, "What're you four doing here?"

"What you not happy to see us?" Arbormon asked.

"It's not that, we're glad you showed up otherwise we probably wouldn't have lasted any longer." Zoey replied.

"Well we're here by order of the Celestial ones." Ranamon answered.

"They felt it best that all ten Legendary Warriors join forces again." Mercurymon added.

"Yes, and we never got chance to thank you for restoring goodness inside us." Grumblemon added.

"Well, you're welcome." JP replied.

"We were heading to the Trailmon station when that portal appeared." Arbormon explained.

"A portal?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, at first we felt it was a trap. But we then felt your presence calling out for help." Mercurymon explained.

"Well glad you showed up." Kouichi replied.

"Kouichi go check on Hotaru she must be worried." Takuya said.

"Right." Kouichi said and hurried.

Meanwhile in the alley, Hotaru's breathing was returning to normal, "Thank goodness."

Kouichi returned, "Hotaru?" he called as she looked up at him, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I am, are you and your friends alright?" Hotaru asked.

"We're fine, but listen you better get back home, it's not safe out here." Kouichi instructed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't explain." He replied.

"I see." Hotaru said she saw a small scrap on Kouichi's arm from when he shielded her, "Your arm."

"Don't worry this doesn't hurt." He replied.

"I'll make it all better" Hotaru said holding her hand up and closing her eyes. Suddenly a soft purple glow came healing the wound almost instantly.

Kouichi gasped, "But how did you?"

"Remember how I said the girl's at my school think I was a freak well that's the reason." She answered.

"I had no idea." Kouichi gasped and thought, 'Maybe she's, she could be.'

Hotaru got up as she spoke to Kouichi, "Thank you for introducing me to your friends" Hotaru said bowing

"Hotaru wait!" Kouichi stopped her. She looked back at him, but before he could say anything Hikaru came up.

"Hotaru there you are, what kept you now?"

"Sorry Nii-san Kouichi-kun wanted to introduce me to his friends." Hotaru said.

Hikaru looked at Kouichi, "You better watch it because if anything happens to her you'll be in trouble."

Kouichi nodded as the two walked away, he said to himself, "I have to tell them, she may be the one." He hurried back.

Meanwhile as the sibs got back home, "His friends were nice and I found out that Kouichi-kun has a twin brother they look but there very different." Hotaru said to her brother. Kouji reminded me a lot of how you use to act nii-san." she said smiling.

Hikaru sighed, "Whatever, look do you delight in making me worry?"

"Now what would give you that notion?"" she asked trying to be funny. Hikaru sighed at her humor as she continued, "But seriously nii-san I don't enjoy I just want to try and make some is all I haven't been able to make friends since Mama and Papa died" Hotaru said looking down crying a little.

"Hotaru I'm sorry I acted like that, believe me the last thing I want you to be is lonely." Hikaru said comforting her while stroking her hair, "But I promised mom and dad I'd keep you safe, I don't want to let them down."

"And you haven't." she replied and he looked at her, "You are the best brother anyone could have."

Hikaru smiled and replied, "Thank you."

While watching the two from the crystal ball were the Demon Lords, "So you are more than certain it's still her?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes, I can sense the aura within her." Daemon answered.

"I've noticed it for sometime now." Lilithmon added as she took glances at Hotaru's brother.

"Of course her true power won't appear till the planet of destruction and rebirth eclipses." the older voice said.

"So now what should we do?" Beelzemon asked impatiently.

"Patience Beelzemon, now that we know who it is we have to keep even closer vigil over her." Daemon answered, "And make sure the warriors don't get any closer than they are"

"No problem." Beelzemon smirked holding his gun.

"But she's already getting too close to the warrior of Darkness." The small one said with a yawn.

"That would prove a problem." The long jawed one added.

"Nothing to it, I'll deal with that; he won't know what hit him." Beelzemon said.

"You're very sure of that Beelzemon?" The old voiced one asked.

"Now-now I'm sure we can trust Beelzemon." Daemon replied.

"Fine then, but if something happens don't blame us for not telling you so." Lilithmon replied.

Beelzemon frowned at this mockery, "I don't have to put up with this mocking, I'll be elsewhere." he takes off.

**(And the other four Legendary Warriors have joined the heroes, with their help there should be no stopping them right? Find out.)**


	5. Hotaru's new friends

**(How's it going guys, I got a new chapter for you here and now.)**

Last time Beelzemon was once again tasked with spying on Hotaru. He spotted her on a porch swing humming to herself.

He gritted his teeth as he said to himself, "I'll get that power from her, no matter what."

He then looked closely at her and saw in her place a little Digimon on the swing smiling at him, "Hi Beelzemon." She said.

"Huh?" Beelzemon gasped as he rubbed his eyes to see the Digimon was Hotaru again, "No way!" he shook his head, "No way, she's gone! I got to let it go, I just go to!" he groaned as he continued to lay low.

Meanwhile back with the chosen ones, "What'd you want to talk to us about Kouichi?" Kouji asked.

"I think I know who the chosen one is." Kouichi answered.

"You do, who is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's Hotaru!" he answered.

"WHAT?" They gasped.

"I know it sounds like I'm taking things with her too seriously, but I have proof." Kouichi explained.

"What proof?" Takuya asked.

"She healed a scrape on my arm, and I mean 'healed' healed." Kouichi continued.

"You mean it?" Zoe asked.

"Yes."

"Well we were told we wouldn't be able to sense her until she was aware of this fact." Kouji remembered.

"So what now?" JP asked.

"It may be a long shot, but we must confront her and explain to her." Mercurymon told them.

"Oh that's perfect we walk right up to someone and claim she's a legendary warrior who's being hunted by seven demon lords." Takuya said in sarcasm.

"Hey who knows she may believe us right?" Arbormon asked.

"If we do that I should be the one to talk to her." Kouichi volunteered.

"You're her man." JP gave him the hint.

Kouichi blushed in response, "It's not like that!"

"Well I hate to bring this up but I feel we may have problems if humans saw us." Ranamon said.

"Yes, the human world is not ready for the likes of us." Mercurymon agreed.

"They're right, if anyone else saw them, they'd panic." Zoe said.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Plutomon said appearing.

"Plutomon." Takuya gasped, "You have good timing."

"It's good to see all ten of you together at last." Plutomon sees all ten warriors.

"Yes and we've got news for you." Kouji said.

Takuya added, "We think we might have an idea who the new legendary warrior might be."

"Oh you know?"

"Yes, we believe it's this girl I just met, she's already shown signs of not being all human." Kouichi explained.

"Then keep track of her to make sure." Plutomon ordered and turned to the other four warriors, "And you four, if you wish to remain in the human world and join the others for the search you're going to have to walk in human's shoes."

"Me don't like where this going." Grumblemon said knowing what she's getting at.

"It's the only way so you don't draw attention to yourselves." Plutomon warned them.

Mercurymon turned to them, "We must do it."

"Al right then we accept." Ranamon told the Digimon.

"Very well." Plutomon said as she used some of her powers and a light shined on the four.

The very next day at Hotaru's school a new girl was standing outside, it was in fact Ranamon who was given a human form by Plutomon. The Digimon used her powers to give the four human appearances along with D-Tectors containing their original spirits.

Ranamon's human form had bluish colored hair and had a very curvaceous body for a teenager. She presented herself in front of Hotaru's class, "Nice to meet you Sugahs I'm Simca Mizu." She greeted herself using an alias.

"Welcome." the girls greeted her.

"Well Ms. Simca please take a seat wherever you like." The teacher said.

"Thank you." she said and took a seat beside Hotaru. The girl looked at this new girl as she looked back at Hotaru and responded, "Nice to meetcha." Simca smiled and winked.

"Hi, I'm Hotaru." She answered.

Soon Simca started seeing some of the other girls whispering amongst themselves, "She's gorgeous."

"But why would she want to talk to Hotaru?"

"We better warn her about what she's getting herself into."

Hotaru looked down knowing what would happen the girls would tell how much a freak she was and then Simca wouldn't be her friend. Simca who learned all she could from Kouichi scowled at their treatment of the girl. Then one of the popular girls known as Ranke spoke to her, "Simca, word of advice, don't socialize yourself with this one. You may regret it."

Simca responded independently, "Actually I think I can tell who to regret socializing with myself thanks." This got Hotaru looking surprised.

"Suit yourself." Ranke said leaving them

Simca turned to Hotaru and smiled letting her know she's ok with her, "Thanks, but why'd you do that?" Hotaru asked.

Simca replied, "Let's just say I promised a friend to look out for you."

When their class was over Hotaru saw Simca looking at a bulletin board displaying clubs and after school activities, "Hey Simca have you signed up for a club yet?"

"Well I'm looking to join the swim team, I adore water." Simca explained.

"Cool." Hotaru replied.

"I know, plus when boys see me in water they're completely at my mercy." she winked.

"You're a flirt aren't you?" Hotaru asked.

"Well I do have a certain reputation, and many fan clubs." She replied.

"Well at least you're not like Lily" Hotaru said.

"Lily?"

"My brother's assistant ever since she's came Nii-san has been different it like she has him wrapped around her finger."

"Sounds like this girl know how to handle men, but if she changes people like that it's not the good way." Simca said.

"Mine and Nii-san's life was perfect before she came."

"And he doesn't realize your feelings about this?" Simca asked.

"I try, but no luck." She replied looking down.

The two were walking by the student lounge as a dance game was playing byt several students, and one girl was winning.

"Hmm what's that?" Simca looked.

"Oh the girls challenge the dance club president a lot the prize is an item of the person's choice I've always wanted to enter." Hotaru explained.

"So why dn't you?" Simca asked.

Hotaru answered, "Because the president is a cheater and every time someone tries to win it she mess the person up."

"Well that's just plain bad sportsmanship." Simca started and decided to give Hotaru a confidence boost, "If she has to cheat her way to win than that only makes her a lousy dancer who fears anyone who tries to challenge her. You can do it Hotaru show her." Simca said pushing her inside.

Everyone looked to her as if she wasn't allowed there until Hotaru spoke up to the president, "Ami I challenge you to dance off!"

"The freak challenging me, oh this is a treat." She replied snobby.

Hotaru walked up to the machine, "And I get to choose the song." She said.

"Makes no difference to me." Ami replied.

Hotaru looked seeing one she liked, "I choose this one Everlasting Moonlight." Hotaru said as it turns out Ami had never danced to that.

Ami covered her nervousness by acting tough, "Al right then, get your dance on."

As the song started the two were following along to the rhythm on the dance mat. Simca started cheering Hotaru on, "That's the way Sugah!"

Ami growled seeing Hotaru's score was higher than hers. Hotaru smiled and thought, 'I got this in the bag.'

'I'm not going down like this!' Ami thought as she played dirty by trying to trip her.

Hotaru saw and some how on an instinct jumped much like a cat. This impressed several girls while Simca thought, 'Good move.'

Ami growled as Hotaru finished with a pose and her score was higher than Ami's. "Whoa." The girls gasped.

"No, you must've cheated!" Ami accused.

"Like you haven't been?" Hotaru asked.

Suddenly another girl with two pigtails and wearing coke bottle glasses approached, she was Suki the vice president of the Dance club and was always regarded as Ami's supporter, though it was against her will. "I can break this tie." She said adjusting her glasses.

Ami looked smirking and thought to herself, 'Suki always sides with me, I got this one like all the others.'

"I have to declare this in Hotaru's place." Suki spoke using confidence she earned from Hotaru when she stood up to Ami.

"WHAT?" Ami shouted.

Suki adjusted her glasses again and answered, "I'm sorry Ami, but I mustn't tell lies."

"Suki-sempai." Hotaru gasped.

Suki answered, "Please chose what ever prize you want Hotaru-chan." She said as the prize basket was brought out containing a few trinkets.

Simca started applauding prompting the others to do so as well causing Hotaru to blush as she looked in the basket and saw a charm bracelet that had all nine planet symbols on it, "I choose this!" she held it up.

Ami thought to herself still sore from the loss, 'That tacky thing, its junk.'

Suki spoke up, "An interesting choice, what led you to choosing it?"

"Well the nine planets make up our whole system, just as how we all make up this school." Hotaru explained.

"A very well thought concept." Suki agreed.

After school Hotaru met back with Simca and the girl took the Neptune charm from the bracelet and gave it to Simca, "Hotaru what's this for?"

"A sign of our friendship, plus since you'd like water; Neptune is named after the God of water." Hotaru explained, "Besides as long as I have this one I'll be happy." Hotaru said looking at the symbol of Saturn.

"Hotaru, I don't know what to say." Simca said smiling resisting the urge to cry. She then thought, 'She really is a wonder, but why would she hold onto Saturn?'

Hotaru added, "Also this Saturday at the astronomy center is going to watch the eclipse."

"Eclipse huh?" Simca asked.

"Yup Saturn is suppose to coming into eclipse the other planets." Hotaru said.

"You don't say?" Simca asked.

"Yup I was also planning on asking a boy I like." She added.

"Oh got yourself a catch huh, who's the lucky one?" Simca asked smirking.

"His name is Kouichi he's really sweet." She answered.

Simca thought, 'Oh so she is into Kouichi, oh wait till they hear about this.'

"I got to get home I'll see you tomorrow Simca." Hotaru said smiling as she hurried off.

"Sure thing sugah, later." Simca waved.

Suddenly a male voice was heard, "Getting kind of close aren't you?"

Simca turned to see a boy wearing a boys school uniform from the chosen one's school. He had neatly done silver hair. It was none other than Mercurymon in his given human form thanks to Plutomon, though under this form he went by the name of Kane. "Tis true when they say girls stick together."

"Well you'll be happy to know sugah I found some real information from her." Simca said.

"Oh. Please do tell." Kane said eager to know.

"Well as it turns out, she has taken a liking to Lowemon's chosen human, and she plans on inviting him to the astronomy center to watch an eclipse where Saturn comes into it with the other planets." Simca explained.

"Hmm, tis very interesting indeed." He replied.

"From what I could tell she likes Saturn." Simca added.

"Hmm, this seems very peculiar we must relay this information to Plutomon and the others." Kane said.

"Yeah since she is named after the very planet itself she may know if this ties between her connection." Simca said as the two hurried off.

Meanwhile Hotaru made it back home, "Nii-san I'm home." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Welcome back." Hikari said coming out of the lab. He noticed the charm bracelet, "Nice charm, where'd you get it?"

"I won it in a dance off." She answered.

"You participated in a school activity?" he asked. Hotaru nodded in response as her brother continued, "Well good for you."

"Thanks, and I made a new friend today."

Suddenly she saw Lily coming up, "Making friends are you, well that's good to hear."

Hotaru held onto her brothers waist as he looked at her oddly, "Can you please not work today?" she asked.

"Wish I could, but it's a busy job." Hikaru replied.

"Then I'll be in my room." Hotaru said as she released him and went to her room. Hotaru shut her door as she went to her desk, "Ugh I can't take it if they end up spending more awkward time in the lab I'm going to scream."

She then got an idea, "Maybe I should write a note to Kouichi inviting him with me to the eclipse. That'll take my mind off Lily." She started to write and blushed the whole time she wrote the note, "I've never done this before, it's kind of embarrassing." She said to herself.

She looked at it and saw it didn't look at all awkward or desperately written, "Well better than I thought." She said and had no idea Lily came in and was looking over her shoulder, "Ooh writing to a boyfriend I see?"

Hotaru spun on her chair glaring daggers at her, "Get out I told you never to come into my room. I don't trust you with my gemstones!" she said covering her letter.

"What just curious, so his name's Kouichi is it?" she asked.

"It's none of your business!" Hotaru growled.

"Come on were both girls here it's what we do talk about boys." Lily said trying to get on her good side.

"Out you skank!" Hotaru ordered.

"Be careful Hotaru, talk like that to people, you get hurt." Lily warned her as she glared at the woman as she left. Hotaru put it into an envelope.

"I got to get this to him. She said to herself but heard Lily's voice outside as if she was right by the door.

"Kouichi Kimura-kun I wonder if its a love letter?" Lilly said tot ease her.

"Leave me alone!" she called.

"Ok-ok, no need to get heavy."

"You're weird go torment someone else!" Hotaru added.

"Torment's such a harsh word." Lily said as she walked off.

Later Hotaru left her house and was walking through the park holding her letter to Kouichi blushing, "I sure hope he accepts this." She said to herself. Suddenly a wind blew around and blew the letter out of her hands. "Oh no my letter!" she called as she chased after it.

It was caught in the draft as she ran after it and it started blowing upward, falling a bit only to fly upward again. 'I can't lose it I put my heart into that letter!' she thought as she chased it.

She reached for it as it was caught and it was by Ami, "Well what do we have here?" she looked at it.

"Give that back!" Hotaru demanded.

"Tell me what it is and I just might." Ami replied.

"You have no right to know." Hotaru shot back.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I tore this up." Ami said ready to split it right down the middle. Suddenly a pebble got flicked at her in the forehead, "Ah, who did that?"

"Me did!" a voice said.

The two girls turned to the side seeing a teenage boy that was a bit short for his age, "He had short brownish red hair, wore jeans, sneakers, and a tan polo shirt. He was holding s few pebbled in his hand.

"Buster you got some nerve flicking stones at a lady." Ami said to him.

"Hmm, me see no lady here." He said looking around.

Ami growled as the letter was taken out of her hands by another. The next one was a stout teenage boy with short blonde hair, and was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a yellow hoody, "I'll be taking that ok?" he asked as he handed it back to Hotaru, "Here ya go still in one piece right?"

"Thank you." She said.

Ami growled, "You are so lucky!" she said as she stormed off.

Hotaru bowed to the two boys, "Thank you boys for getting my letter back."

"It no problem, Simca say you good person." The short one said.

"You know Simca-san?" Hotaru asked.

"Were cousins." the stout one said.

"Yes, my name Tsuchi, and this here Moku." the one with the bad speech said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you two." Hotaru said bowing to them.

"Yeah, well sorry to run, but we got to meet someone you know?" Moku said as he and Tsuchi hurry off

'Mizu has nice cousins too.' Hotaru thought.

Meanwhile Tsuchi and Moku being Grumblemon and Arbormon in human forms met up with Mizu, Kane, and the others by a bench, "What took you guys so long?" Takuya asked.

"We hit little detour along way." Tsuchi answered.

"Yeah, we ran into that Hotaru girl, some other girl wanted to rip up a letter she had." Moku added.

"She had a letter, what kind?" Kouji asked.

"We no know." Tsuchi answered.

Meanwhile Hotaru was in the park she looked for Kouichi and thought, 'He should be here, I hope.' She looked around until she stumbled upon the whole group. She blushed as she saw Kouichi and Simca, "It's them, hey Mizu and her cousins are with them. They know them already?" she asked but held the letter close, "Ok this is it." She said feeling worried. 'Oh I don't know if I can do this.'

Simca saw Hotaru, "Hey Hotaru!" she waved and everyone looked seeing her. Hotaru blushed in response knowing she can't run away now.

"Well don't just hide there come on over!" Takuya invited her.

Hotaru went over looking nervous as Tsuchi spoke, "It good seeing you again."

"Hey there sugah, I see you already met Tsuchi and Moku, but let me introduce you to my main squeeze, Kane." Simca motioned to Mercurymon.

"Tis an honor to meet such a beauty." he kissed her hand.

Hotaru blushed as Simca held Kane back, "Now-now Kane that'll be enough of that." She then noticed the letter Hotaru was holding, "Well so that's what my cousins saved for you."

Hotaru nodded going to Kouichi, 'it's for you." She held it up.

Kouichi took it and looked at it. Hotaru looked nervous as Kouichi read it out loud, "Kouichi, if you're free this Saturday I would love it if you came with me to the Astronomy Center to watch the eclipse. Hope to hear your answer soon XOXO Hotaru."

The guys smirked seeing she added the love letter code which made the two blush, "Well Kouichi what's your answer?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah don't wanna keep her waiting now." Simca added.

"Well, I don't really have any plans, so yes I'll join you." Kouichi answered.

At that moment the guys cheered save for Kouji who smiled. Hotaru smiled and blushed thinking, 'He said yes! He said yes!'

Watching them was Beelzemon thinking, ''Oh great she'll have the Warrior of Darkness at her side, no matter all ten can't even defeat me, so one's gonna be a cinch." He then knew that it was going to be tomorrow, "Well since its tomorrow it'll be perfect for me to deliver the girl to the guys." He said eyeing Hotaru.

**(There you go, don't miss next time folks where the plot unravels. I don't own the song Everlastng Moonlight, that's owned by Sailor Moon. And I know that in the solar system there's now only eight planets now that Pluto's too small to be considered one. But that fact is hard to accept since we've grown up all this time believing there were nine planets.)**


	6. Alignment

**(Welcome back guys, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, but here's another one for you that I hope you'll enjoy.)**

The same day after Hotaru invited Kouichi to the astronomy center she returned home and was brushing her hair and getting ready all while smiling. "I have to look my absolute best." She said to herself and blushed while thinking, 'Funny, this is the first time I've ever had to worry about looking nice.'

She then took a deep breath in and out as she spoke to herself, "I can't let anything bad happen."

As she headed for the door her brother spoke, "Going somewhere?"

Hotaru looked at her brother and answered, "I'm going to the astronomy center with Kouichi-kun to see the eclipse together."

"Oh I forgot that was tonight." Hikaru remembered.

"Yes, well I'll be back later." Hotaru said going out the door.

"Be safe!" Hikaru called to her.

"Yes, safe indeed.' Lily said to herself watching before thinking, 'It's time to see if my theory was right" she thought with a secret smirk.

Soon Hotaru met up with Kouichi at the center, "Glad to see you made it." She said to Kouichi.

"Wouldn't have missed it." Kouichi replied.

Hotaru looked around, "Guess Simca-san couldn't make it."

"I wouldn't say that." Kouichi said pointing to the others watching/spying on them from a bush.

As Hotaru turned to look they quickly hid, but they could tell she knew they were there. "Well let's go in." Kouichi said taking her hand and led her inside.

The guys came out of the bush brushing some leaves and needles off their clothes, "Well their date is on." Takuya said.

Zoe spoke as she and Simca crossed their fingers, "Let's hope it goes well."

Kane who was next to Kouji spoke to the warrior of Light, "Does thou hope the best for thine brother?"

"I sure do." He answered.

Moku then started walking ahead to get a closer look, "Well talk is cheap come on, time waits for no man right?"

As they walked inside they felt a twinge in the air around them, "Guys you feel that?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, we're not alone." Tommy answered.

"It be Demon Lords." Tsuchi answered.

"Best keep your guards up." Kane suggested.

The group saw Kouichi and Hotaru sitting on a bench close together lookin up at the open ceiling seeing the stars. "Well so far they don't seem to feel it." JP said.

"Its the honeymoon faze." Simca said watching the two, "New couples are completely oblivious to everything expect for each other."

"I no understand word you say." Tsuchi said.

Moku translated, "She means that people who love each other very much don't even care what's happening to them."

"Now it make perfect sense." Tsuchi realized it better.

"Come on guys let's lay low." JP said as they continued observing while acting casual.

Hotaru laid her head on to Kouichi's shoulder thinking, 'This is the best night ever.'

Watching them was Beelzemon wearing a trench coat and fedora, "Ok, it's go time." he said to himself as he reached for his gun remembering something Daemon told him.

"_I have buffed up your gun with a magnetic field it will pull the planet Saturn closer to eclipse position."_

"Al right, show time." he said as he aimed his gun upward to the open roof, "Double Impact!" he called firing his shots at the sky. While up in the far corners of space the bullets landed on Saturn pulling it closer to its alignment.

The group got a surprise as did Kouichi and Hotaru, "Whoa!" they called.

People started running and evacuating the center as Kouichi moved Hotaru to safety he saw she was pale, "Hotaru you ok?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Hotaru said as she clenched her chest breathing hard.

"Hotaru!" he called holding her.

"I'm feeling weak...and dizzy...I think I might even faint." Hotaru said in pain a little.

"Don't worry I'm going to get some help." Kouichi said reaching for his D-Tector, "I have to do it even if it's in front of her!" he said activating it, "Execute, Spirit Evolution... Lowemon!"

He stood ready to fight Beelzemon as he lost his disguise, "Guys!" he called them over as they joined him staring down Beelzemon.

"It's all in place, the eclipse has finally arrived!" Beelzemon called while laughing.

Hotaru started breathing harder, "Hotaru!" they called.

"We got to help her." Takuya said but Beelzemon blocked them, "Sorry but you won't be helping anyone."

Kane analyzed the situation and remembered what Beelzemon just did, "Somehow his bullets are pulling Saturn closer into alignment." Kane said.

"And she ain't taking it too well." Simca added motioning to Hotaru.

"Soon she will be reborn as her true form, and her power will be ours!" Beelzemon spoke with a laugh.

"Dead Scream!" a voice called as an orb of energy came knocking Beelzemon's gun out of his hand.

"What?" Beelzemon gasped.

"Game's over Beelzemon you guns magnetic pull has been neutralized by me so you can't bring that eclipse any closer." Plutomon said on a ledge to the demon lord who laughed in response.

"That maybe true girly but you can't stop it...NOBODY CAN!" he yelled using his darkness claw attack on her but she dodged.

"We'll see about that." Plutomon replied landing by the humans.

"Come on guys!" Takuya called as they became their human spirits along with the other four returning to their normal forms.

Hotaru started to stand up Lowemon saw her, "Hotaru stay back!" he called.

Hotaru's breathing got faster until she gasped her eyes dazed as a strange mark appeared on her forehead, and the warriors all felt a weird vibration in their spirits, "Hotaru!" Lowemon called seeing the marking on her forehead.

Kumamon spoke "What's happening?"

"I don't know but it might have something to do with Hotaru." Beetlemon answered with a strain.

Grumblemon spoke "It feel familiar somehow."

"Like something from before." Ranamon added.

"The portal that brought us here." Arbormon added.

"It's coming from her." Mercurymon added seeing Hotaru.

"So she is the one." Kazemon said seeing Kouichi's suspicions of her were right.

"And the eclipse is what awakened her." Lobomon added.

"Well we got to protect her before Beelzemon gets her." Agunimon said as they went on the attack against the mega Digimon.

"Pyro Punch!" Agunimon called punching Beelzemon but missed as Beelzemon spun kicked Agunimon into Kazemon.

"Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon called ready to slam his hammer down on Beelzmeon who jumped out of the way.

"Roundhouse Punt!" Arbormon called swinging his extended leg to kick his target only for Beelzemon to catch it and swung him into Kumamon and Beetlemon.

"Please, not even the ten legendary Warriors can defeat me." He said jumping toward Hotaru, "Now to complete my mission." He smirked reaching to grab her.

Hotaru saw him and glared as energy came and hit Beelzemon he froze completely, "I can't move!" he called and suddenly felt his mega form being drained, "My power it's being drained, what're you doing?"

The data entered Hotaru's body as Beelzemon dedigivolved into his rookie form Impmon, "Huh?" the warriors looked down at him thinking this was Beelzemon.

Impmon looked at himself and screamed, "AHHH! What've ya done to me? Look at me, I'm a rookie!" he shouted in a less threatening tone having been reduced to a rookie Digimon.

He then saw the legendary warriors over him and he thought, 'Oh great I'm in trouble.'

Lowemon went Hotaru who had passed out as Lobomon holding Impmon by his bandana and spoke to him, "Not so tough now are you?"

"Let me go, so help me you'll be sorry for treating me like this!" Impmon struggled.

"Not likely now why don't you be a good little rookie and tell us why you tried to kidnap Hotaru" Ranamon said to the rookie who spoke with an evil smirk.

"My lips will never reveal anything!" Impmon spat at her.

Lobomon held his light sword up and spoke to the rookie, "Pretty soon you won't have lips."

Impmon spoke smirking it didn't matter any way, "Go ahead destroy me it won't help you in finding out what we're after."

"Something happening!" Grumblemon said as Hotaru vanished in a purple light.

"Where'd she go?" Beetlemon asked.

Impmon answered with a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Suddenly at Hotaru's house she reappeared in her room in her bed. Lily then walked in smirking and laughing, "It's finally happened, the power of AncientSaturnmon will soon be ours!"

Shen the held up Hikaru who had a dazed look, "And you will help us." she smirked and remembered another, "And Beelzemon, he will be dealt with later."

**(Things have taken a dangerous turn, but the guys do have a captive now so that's some good news. Until next time. I also got a new poll up with seven chances to vote.)**


	7. Saturnmon

**(Hi guys, I'm back with more action and excitement. So enjoy this chapter.)**

Last time at the center Beelzemon attacked Kouichi and Hotaru in hopes of provoking AncientSaturnmon's power, but instead got into a fight with all Legendary Warriors. Things looked grim until Hotaru tapped into the power within her and Beelzemon lost his Mega power and was reduced to Impmon. Then she transported back to her house into her room where Lilithmon was waiting.

The very next day which was cold and rainy, Kouichi was running to Hotaru's house, "I have to see if she made it back home!" he said to himself.

He finally reached the house and found the door to be partially opened and went inside but looked around seeing the house was practically empty. He finally went to Hotaru's room and found her lying down on her bed, "Hotaru!"

"Hi Kouichi-kun." She replied.

Kouichi smiled in relief with some tears falling, and noticed her room looked almost empty, 'She's al right.' He then spoke, "Hotaru I was worried about you."

"You're lucky Ni-san isn't home he would have yelled at you." Hotaru said as she sat up.

"What happened to you yesterday, and look at this place." Kouichi said looking around her room seeing all of her stuff was packed in boxes.

"I don't know." Hotaru said while looking down.

"Well you just disappeared from the center." Kouichi said.

"I did?" Hotaru asked touching her forehead, "I don't know what happened, everything went black." She said.

"Well at least you're safe." Kouichi said.

"I was so scared." Hotaru said as she touched Kouichi's hand crying.

"It's ok now." he comforted her.

"Something's really wrong with my nii-san, when I saw all of our stuff being packed up I wanted to know what he was doing." Hotaru said tears coming.

"What was he doing?"

"He told me we were going to be moving."

Kouichi looked shocked at this turn of events as she continued, "But I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I." Kouichi added. She leaned her head into Kouichi's chest crying as he comforted her, "It'll be ok Hotaru, I promise."

Hotaru looked up at the boy, "Please Kouichi-kun I don't want to be alone anymore." Hotaru begged her tears falling.

"And you never will be, my friends and I will make sure of that." He replied.

Hotaru kept crying not wanting Kouichi to leave, "I hate it...I hate being alone...I can't take it anymore."

"I know what you mean Hotaru, I know what you mean." he comforted her.

Hotaru looked at him as he stroked her hair, "I was also alone until Kouji and the others came into my life." he started, "We can help you if you just let us."

"Thank you." Hotaru said while crying.

"How touching." A female voice said.

Kouichi looked over holding Hotaru close, "Who's there?"

Appearing in the doorway was Lilly, "Sorry did I disturb you?"

"Sort of." Kouichi answered in annoyance as Hotaru held onto him.

"Sorry I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Lilly explained.

"You really like to listen in don't you?" Kouichi asked as Hotaru held his shirt tight.

"Maybe, if it's an interesting conversation at least." Lilly answered with an evil smirk.

Kouichi spoke to her remembering what Ranamon told him and the others about Hotaru's perception of the woman, "I heard around that you really have a liking to Hikaru, almost as if you've changed him."

"Changed him, if he's changed it's of his own free will."

"Liar!" Hotaru yelled at her.

"Watch your tone Hotaru." Lilly waved a finger at her.

"Don't tell me to watch my tone you hussy!" she yelled back, "My nii-san would never force us to move like this, he loves this house it's all we have of our parents he'd never do this!"

Lilly looked Hotaru in the eyes and saw as the mark faintly appeared again on the girls forehead, "People change Hotaru in ways unexpected."

"I DON'T BEILEVE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with tears falling and the mark glowed.

"Hotaru!" Kouichi gasped.

"You've done it once again." Lilly said.

Kouichi looked at the woman he felt the spirits of Darkness they were now feeling uneasy, 'The Spirits of Darkness are responding to her.' He thought.

"Hotaru you naughty girl it's rude to lash out like that, throwing your power around." Lilly scolded her.

Kouichi suddenly realized it, "You!" Kouichi said looking at Lilly "You're one of the demon lords aren't you?"

"Bingo, cute stuff." she smirked as she glowed and shed her mortal beauty becoming Lilithmon, "I am Lilithmon the demon lord of lust."

"Good lord." Kouichi gasped.

"That means it was you who took Hotaru last night" Kouichi said

"Precisely." She smiled, "We had hoped Beelzemon would've handled the job but he failed."

Kouichi looked at Hotaru the glow had died down as she passed out, 'Oh no she's unconscious.'

Lilithmon walked over as Kouichi held her close, "Don't come any closer!" Kouichi warned her.

"Or what, you don't frighten me."

Kouichi held his D-Tector, "We'll see about that!" he declared as he activated his Beast spirit, "Execute Beast spirit evolution… JagerLowemon!"

The beast of Darkness roared loudly as Hotaru opened her eyes a little, "Kou-i-chi-kun" she said seeing the black lion.

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you." JagerLowemon answered.

"You should worry about protecting yourself, Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon tried to scratch him.

JagerLowemon dodged as her attack hit part of the wall and it started corroding, "Whoa." Hotaru said looking shocked.

Lilithmon aimed for Hotaru, "You're coming with me!"

Hotaru was scared as a purple glow came from her, "You shall not harm this girl!" another voice came from her. Suddenly a scythe like spear weapon appeared in her hands.

"That's it, the Silence Glaive!" Lilithmon called.

"So that's it." JagerLowemon gasped.

Hotaru stood up taking the weapon, "What is this?"

It then turned into a D-Tector only it was altered to looking like Takuya and Kouji's advanced ones. The section around the screen was purple, while the handle part was black. Also appearing in her other hand was a wand that had the mark of Saturn on it.

"Wow."

Lilithmon growled going to attack, "You won't live long enough to use it, Nazar Nail!" She launched herself at them using her Nazar Nail like before.

JagerLowemon quickly grabbed Hotaru by her shirt, "Move!" He called tossing her aside. Hotaru looked at JagerLowemon who called to her, "Get out of here go!" he called as he defended from Lilithmon.

Hotaru called, "What about you?"

"I'll be al right, find my friends they'll tell you everything, now go!"

"Ok!" She replied as she ran off but as Lilithmon tried to go after her JagerLowemon blocked her path.

"You won't be getting to her now!"

"Nevertheless the others will find her." Lilithmon replied.

Hotaru was running through the rain while thinking, 'What's going on here, I think I saw something like this back at the center, it was real?' she suddenly tripped and splashed into some mud, "Oh great." She said and wiped it off thinking, 'Something's going on and Kouichi's friends have the answers.'

She started to walk looking at the D-Tector and the wand again, "And these objects, what are they?"

She suddenly heard a voice along with the sound of licking lips, "You know little girls shouldn't be out here all alone in this kind of weather."

Appearing before her in the street was Leviamon, "I am Leviamon and you my dear have something I want." Hotaru backed up as the Digimon continued, "You've already met my brethren Beelzemon and Lilithmon, but since Beelzemon failed, and you escaped Lilithmon's clutches it'll have to be my job to take what you have."

Hotaru tried to run until Leviamon continued, "Don't think you can run, I am not as easy to escape." He said as a long tail wrapped around the girl and pulled her over to the big Digimon, "Now be a good girl and give me the Silence Glaive."

As Hotaru struggled to break free fearing what would happen until a voice called to her, 'Do not be frightened.' a voice echoed in her head.

"Who's there?" she asked.

'I am your friend Hotaru, and you have the power to fight him.' The voice continued.

"How?" she asked.

'Your D-Tector contains what you need to fight him, but you must believe.'

Hotaru thought as she looked as the wand and D-Tector, "These have the power to help me fight?"

'Yes, but only you can release their powers, can you do it?' the voice asked her. Hotaru looked determined and nodded in response, 'Then it is time!'

Hotaru spun making Leviamon lose grip of her in his tail, and she held the wand and her D-Tector, "Execute!" she called inserting the wand into her D-Tector, "Spirit Evolution!" she called.

Data came like ribbons wrapping around Hotaru as the mark on her forehead glowed becoming a tiara. Her outfit became a fuku like Plutomon's but her dominant color was purple such as her choker, collar, elbow fitting gloves, skirt, and boots. Her accent colors were white such as the tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and center of front bow, while her front and back bows were maroon. Her earrings were white ringed planets with white diamonds dangling, her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings, and her boots were knee high and laced up in the front.

She then grabbed the Silence Glaive and swung it around before announcing her name, "Saturnmon!"

"So you finally reveal yourself." Leviamon growled.

"Yes, and at the right time to!" she replied holding the Silence Glaive in front of her pointing the blade at Leviamon. "You and the other Demon Lords made a bad choice in pursuing my human vessel, but now I shall make you regret it."

"Don't make me laugh." Leviamon replied.

"Oh I'll be the one laughing." Saturnmon said as the two engaged in battle. After swiping the blade at Leviamon's face a few times she started to sing her battle song.

_**Just as a place full of light **_

_**Can fall into the dark **_

_**All that is alive **_

_**Must die one day **_

_**But don't be upset **_

_**Everyone will be reborn **_

_**And your love will always be your constant companion **_

_**Brand-new world Brand-new world **_

_**A new world full of life **_

_**For this to be true I must give up this body **_

_**I am here Saturnmon Destruction's hand **_

_**Saturnmon Life's embrace Saturnmon**_

Leviamon called going to attack, "Cauda!" he called mowing everything in his path down with his tail.

Saturnmon drew a circle with the Glaive and announced, "Silent Wall!" she called striking the middle of circle with her glaive creating a barrier.

"You think a barrier can protect you from me?" Leviamon asked as he rammed his jaws at it but didn't break, "This barrier can't hold forever!" he called trying to break it with his jaws multiple times not giving up.

'This will defend me until I find a plan.' She thought.

"Ebony Blast!" a voice called as a dark blast hit Leviamon, "Who dares?"

Suddenly JagerLowemon arrived growling at him, 'Kouichi-kun!' Saturnmon thought in relief.

"Leave her alone!" JagerLowemon ordered as Lilithmon appeared beside Leviamon looking a bit messed up.

"You were supposed to have grabbed her before." Leviamon scolded the demon of lust.

"Don't give me that!" she replied. Suddenly the two warriors moved toward the Demon Lords as the demon of lust spoke again, "We got to retreat" Lilithmon said.

"What're we going to tell the others?" Leviamon asked.

"We'll improvise!" Lilithmon replied as the two vanished into thin air.

JagerLowemon looked over at Saturnmon, "Hotaru?" he asked.

Saturnmon spoke while smiling, "Yes it's me." Suddenly data surround the two as they Dedigivolve. Hotaru fell forward because the transformation took a lot out of her.

"I got you!" Kouichi called catching her in his arms.

"I did it." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Come on I'm getting you out of here." Kouichi said helping her stand.

"Thank you." She said as she fell asleep.

'She unleashed the power, the guys have to hear this.' He thought as he hurried through the rain carrying Hotaru to find the others.

**(Hotaru has finally unleashed her power, and now the Demon Lords know as well. Can our heroes do something to stop them before they try to take the power from her? Tune in next time.)**


	8. Visions of the Past

**(How's it going everybody now you're about to get a little glimpse of a previous life Hotaru had when she was someone else.)**

After Kouichi and Hotaru warded off Leviamon and Lilithmon the girl passed out and Kouichi had to carry her to his home. When he reached it and managed to get the door open without having to set Hotaru down, 'Good thing moms at work.' He thought as he pulled out his cell.

Meanwhile at Kouji's place, the guys were there keeping an eye on Impmon who had his arms tied behind his back, "Can you please untie me!" Impmon said yelling at Kouji.

"Not until you learn to cooperate." Kouji replied.

"Can you at least get me something to eat, I'm starving!"

"Well he doesn't deserve to starve." Zoe said and Tommy stood up.

"I'll see what there is." Tommy said leaving the room and came back with a few snacks for everyone.

"Human food is quite divine." Kane said taking a bite out of a chip.

Kouji's phone suddenly rang and he picked it up, "Hello? Kouichi what's up?" he listened in and answered, "No way you serious? Ok just keep her safe until then. Ok bye." He hung up.

"What's the story?" Moku asked.

"Hotaru was attacked by two of the Demon Lords."

"No doubt Lilithmon was one of them." Impmon said to himself.

Tommy put the food down in front of him, "Here you go."

"One of you is gonna have to feed me since I can't move my arms!" Impmon reminds them.

"Who want to volunteer?" Tsuchi asked.

"I'll do it." Simca offered.

Kouji sat up, "I'm gonna go check in with Kouichi and see if there's anything else we can do." He said leaving his room.

Meanwhile at Kouichi's Hotaru finally woke up and saw Kouichi, "Oh, you're awake." He said.

"Where am I?" she asked sitting up.

"You're at my house." Kouichi said stroking her hair, "How do you feel?"

"Better now, but what happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story." He replied until he heard a knocking on his door knowing it was Kouji. He got up going to the door answering it and he was right, "Kouji."

"I made it as fast as I could." Kouji said.

Hotaru looked over seeing the brother enter who looked at her, "Hey you ok?"

Hotaru nodded in response as Kouji continued, "Well Hotaru, you just found out you're not exactly what you thought you were."

"Well you're not alone, we're also like that." Kouichi added.

"You mean you're also?" Hotaru asked.

"We're legendary Warriors." Kouji said as they showed her their D-Tectors.

"We are the warriors of Light and Darkness." Kouichi explained.

"Light and Darkness." She gasped.

"Yes, there were ten of us, well I suppose eleven adding you." Kouichi said.

"Me?"

"Yeah, and all our friends are also Legendary Warriors as well." Kouji explained.

"And according to our allies you contain the spirit that gave birth to the other ten." Kouichi added.

"Wow I didn't know I was that special." Hotaru sat as she sat up.

"Surprised the rest of us." Kouji added.

"More will be explained when we're all together, but right now, you should get cleaned up." Kouichi said.

"I know, I reek." She said as she got up going to the bathroom as the brothers talked.

"So she was able to take on another Demon Lord single handed?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, and now we've witnessed about three to four of them." The warrior of Darkness answered.

"And with only three left, they'll be just as worse as the others. And Impmon still refuses to talk." Kouji said as he saw Hotaru's D-Tector along with the small wand, "So this is her D-Tector, but what's with the wand?"

"I don't know, but it must have something to do with AncientSaturnmon." Kouichi said.

"Sure is an odd kind, but it probably does have something to do with her power." Kouji said.

Suddenly the D-Tector glowed, "Whoa." Kouji backed away as a flash of light covered the two.

"What's going on?" Kouichi asked.

"I don't know." Kouji answered.

The two suddenly reappeared in a dark dungeon of a castle, "Where are we?" Kouji asked.

"Definitely not Cherubimon's castle." Kouichi said as the two walked.

Suddenly the two heard singing coming from what sounded like a little girl.

_**I can hear the south winds **_

_**Bringing a beautiful rainbow **_

_**A beautiful dream is my home now **_

_**Inside those lovely hearts, **_

_**I can see lovely dreams **_

_**But if a heart is bare no hope is left inside **_

_**I would disappear into the deep darkness of time **_

_**So please Keep dreaming beautiful dreams **_

_**I want to see those dreams and find my own one day **_

_**I am here Yumemon **_

_**Once Someone's Yumemon **_

_**I might be yours Yumemon**_

"You hear that?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah come on." Kouji agreed as they searched for the source.

They followed the source until they looked into a cell sit on a small bed was a young rookie digimon she had shoulder length black hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a white nightgown and ballet slippers around her neck was a locket.

"Who's that?" Kouichi looked.

Kouji looked at her and replied, "Wait a second is that Saturnmon?"

"Looks different, younger." Kouichi answered.

Suddenly another voice came belonging to a familiar Mega, "Hey Yumemon!"

The Digimon looked up seeing it was Beelzemon, and the two humans gasped spinning around seeing Beelzemon walked right through them.

"Deamon wishes to see you."

"Ok." She said.

Beelzemon opens the cell and escorts her as the brothers watched, "We must be witnessing a past event." Kouji said as they followed them hearing Yumemon.

"Why do I suffer here?"

"It's because you're the key to what we desire." Beelzemon answered.

"She's the key?" Kouji asked in confusion and looked at Kouichi who felt the same way.

"I'm more confused than before." Kouichi replied.

They enter a room as Daemon spoke to the young one, "Welcome Yumemon." He said as she was silent, "You're probably wondering why I summoned you here."

Yumemon answered, "Actually it's always been the same reason as other times."

Suddenly a voice came which caused Kouji and Kouichi to freeze, "You've been keeping track of why we called you previously." The two saw Lucemon in his child form appearing before them, "So you're not as dumb as we thought you were." Lucemon approached.

"I'm not stupid." She replied.

Lucemon looked at her, "Watch how you talk to others, you may get hurt."

"Like I care anymore."

Lucemon grabbed her by her hair, "I warned you to watch your mouth."

"Ouch!" Yumemon groaned.

Kouichi was shocked to see her treated like this, "Lucemon, that monster!"

Kouji added, "I almost forgot how heartless he was."

"Now you will speak in pure respect for us." Lucemon ordered the rookie.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good, continue Daemon." Lucemon said.

"Thank you Lucemon, anyway Yumemon you have been called here because once again we need you to invade the dreams of Digimon in hopes of locating the silence Glaive."

The two warriors froze thinking, 'They're using her to find the Silence Glaive?'

Yumemon nodded folding her hands as Kouichi asked, "What's she doing?" but was hushed by his brother.

"Dream Walk!" Yumemon called as she turned into an apparition and floated off.

Daemon smirked and said to himself, "Yes, go search."

The two boys watched as the Demon Lords waited as Daemon looked to Lucemon, "And another thing involving you Lucemon, watch how you handle things, we don't want her broken."

"Yes, but she needs to learn her place." Lucemon replied.

Daemon answered, "She already knows he place, we made sure of that when she was brought here."

"And who do we have to thank for bringing her to us?" Lucemon asked with a smirk motioning towards Beelzemon who looked away in shame.

"Beelzemon brought her to them?" Kouji asked.

"Why does he look ashamed of it?" Kouichi asked.

Suddenly Yumemon's apparition returned and Daemon spoke, "What have you found?"

"I found the whereabouts." she said getting their attention, "It's in a temple in the dark area of the digital world."

"Perfect." Daemon smirked.

"We're this close to achieving our goal." Lucemon smirked.

"So this is what Ophanimon and the others meant." Kouji told his bro.

"Yumemon's so familiar, it's like Hotaru but this is a Digimon." Kouichi said.

Soon the scene flashed to an ancient temple in the dark area, "This is it?" Daemon asked Yumemon.

"Yes I swear."

"You better." Lucemon warned her.

"Ok lead the way." Lilithmon ordered.

Yumemon walked pointing to the Silence Glaive in a stone, "There."

"At long last!" Daemon said approaching the stone and tried to lift it out but wouldn't budge, "I can't pull it out!" he growled.

"So that's where it's been." Kouichi said to Kouji.

"But how'd they get it out?" Kouji asked.

Daemon turned to Yumemon, "Use your technique and find out if there's a way to get it out."

Yumemon replied voicing her opinion, "Maybe it doesn't want to come out, maybe it doesn't like you" Yumemon said

Lucemon smacked her, "How dare you suggest that!"

"I can't stand watching her being treated that way!" Kouichi said in anger.

"Well you're not the only one." Kouji agreed.

Lucemon pulled off Yumemon's locket, "You will do as you're told or this will be terminated."

"No please!" she begged.

"Then do your job."

"Yes sir." She said folding her hands.

Lucemon gave the locket to Beelzemon, "Dispose of this."

The two looked at Beelzemon who was putting it in the bandana on his arm, "He's keeping it?" Kouji asked.

"Why?" Kouichi was confused.

Yumemon flew into the rock and they watched as she searched the inside for some clues. Kouji and Kouichi appeared with Yumemon with Kouichi recognizing it, "I remember, this is where Cherubimon found me and turned me into Duskmon."

Kouji gasped as they continued watching, "Hello anyone here?" Yumemon asked.

"Welcome Yumemon." A voice called.

Yumemon looked around seeing a bright light, "Who are you?"

"I am the spirit of the Silence Glaive, only capable of being retrieved by those pure of heart."

"Me pure of heart?" she asked.

"Yes, and I have chosen you to be my wielder."

"Me, really?"

"Yes, you will be the one to save this world from those who threaten to destroy it." The light touched Yumemon's head as the same mark on Hotaru's forehead.

Kouji and Kouichi gasped, "The same mark on Hotaru, but how?" Kouichi asked.

Yumemon appeared behind the glaive near its pedestal as Daemon saw, "It's been released, now hand it over."

Yumemon picked it up and spoke, "Not on your life demon." Yumemon said.

"How dare you defy us!" Lucemon growled.

"I'm through with the way you treat me and all Digimon below you!"

Fractal code surrounded Yumemon as they watched, "What's happening to her?" Barbamon asked.

"She's digivolving" Belphemon said.

She then reappeared in a purple evening dress on it was lavender armor scattered on it, the forehead a mark that looked like the symbol for Saturn, she had rings on her arms and was holding the Silence Glaive, "AncientSaturnmon!"

Kouji and Kouichi looked they were feeling their spirits, "Our spirits are responding to her." Kouji said.

"Of course, remember AncientSaturnmon created the other ten." Kouichi reminded him.

AS started to sing lightly for an intro.

_**Glass is as frail as this relationship**_

_**Freedom is but a fleeting light**_

_**This solitude has taken my voice**_

_**Won't you please,**_

_**Won't you please,**_

_**Help me end this endless suffering**_

_**Fear that which is the truth**_

_**Nothing will remain, not even the pain**_

_**Destruction shall befall through the night**_

_**And no more suffering shall occur**_

_**Narrow minded beings try to use your brains**_

_**Narrow minded beings brought the ring to ruin**_

_**The World Died Out**_

_**The World Died Out**_

_**To the Universe I swear**_

_**Control will be established**_

_**For this my empty catalyst of Destruction**_

_**Glorification from the twisted status**_

_**Death Revolution**_

_**To perish all, to perish all Saturn**_

Daemon growled, "I will not stand for treachery! Evil Inferno!"

"Silent Wall!" she called as his attack was repelled, "What?" he demanded.

"I am...the Ancient Warrior of Destruction and Rebirth AncientSaturnmon!" AS called out.

Lilithmon frowned, "Honey you just bought yourself a lifetime of punishment!"

AncientSaturnmon spoke with hate, "I'm done with punishment, it's your turn to receive it! Death ribbon revolution!" she called sending a shockwave of power at the demon lords.

"Gah!" they growled in pain.

"Wow, look at her go!" Kouji gasped.

"And we barely defeated one alone." Kouichi added. Suddenly he saw AS looking weak, just like how tired Hotaru was after spirit evolving, "Just like Hotaru, after she fought off Leviamon, she became weak."

They watched as AS performed another trick, "Saturn Seal!" she called as ten seals surrounded the Demon Lords but Lucemon and they were sealed away.

"Why have you left me out here?" Lucemon asked.

"Because I wanted you out so I could defeat you personally. Among the other Lords you tormented me the most!" AS explained.

"You should've sealed me when you had the chance." Lucemon smirked as the two fought which faded to a field area that was familiar to the two boys.

"This is the village of beginnings." Kouji said.

"But where's the tree?" Kouichi asked not seeing it but spotted the two Digimon fighting, "There they are!" he said but noticed AS was weaker.

"It's too late AncientSaturnmon; you've already used up too much power." Lucemon mocked her.

"It may be late for me, but it's not for the digital World!" she replied.

"What?" he asked as she lifted the Glaive "What're you doing now?"

"Death Reborn Revolution!" she called bringing the glaive down and it struck the ground where the tree was supposed to have been.

Lucemon noticed she was becoming data, "You just destroyed yourself, now a very bright move."

AS shook her head, "No Lucemon, you are mistaken. For one day you will beaten, and it will happen when 10 become 1!"

"What foolish blabber." Lucemon replied.

"10 become 1." The two boys gasped knowing what that meant.

"Be warned demon your pride shall be your undoing" she warned him.

"That's for sure.' Kouji thought.

AS disappeared into data as did the silence glaive, "No not the Silence Glaive!" he growled and flew off.

Kouichi looked and spoke to his brother, "Kouji it makes sense now."

Kouji understanding this explained for him, "Her data scattered into the human world and took refuge in Hotaru."

"That's why she was chosen for this." Kouichi added.

Kouji looked seeing the tree from the village of beginnings and around its trunk was 10 Digi-eggs, "There's the tree, and ten Digi-Eggs."

Kouichi saw a black one close to a white one, "There is ours.""

"Even then they were close together." Kouji said.

"Yes, just as all the Legendary Warriors were." A voice spoke, as the two looked seeing the Silence Glaive.

"The Silence Glaive." they gasped.

"Yes, welcome warriors of Light and Darkness."

"How long have you known we were here?" Kouji asked.

"The whole time, it was I who brought you to see these past events."

"You wanted us to see this to find the connection." Kouichi realized.

"Yes, and for the final part. After AncientSaturnmon sacrificed herself she asked that something to be left behind to finish Lucemon."

"The Ten Legendary Warriors." Kouji answered.

"Correct."

Kouichi asked her about something that was bugging him, "Why was AncientSaturnmon so weakened?"

"It is the price of my power warrior of Darkness"

"Price?" Kouichi gasped realizing what Hotaru felt.

"So what can we do now?" Kouji asked.

"You must defeat the Demon Lords at all cost." The Silence Glaive spoke as the area brightened and they were back in Kouichi's living room.

"Whoa!" they gasped.

Hotaru then came out of the bathroom cleaned up in a fresh set of clothes, "Everything al right guys?" she asked.

"Hotaru we know everything about you." Kouichi said to her making her confused.

Meanwhile back at Kouji's the guys were taking turns feeling Impmon with JP feeding him spoonfuls of ice cream, "Hold still."

"Well it's hard to do that in my situation!" Impmon said still shaking.

Soon the three entered, "Guys!" Kouji said as they burst in and they gathered around Hotaru seeing is she was ok.

Impmon saw Hotaru and growled, "You, I want my power back!"

"Your power?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, you stole my power and turned me into this!"

"Keep your bandanna on sugah that's not gonna get you back to a Mega sooner." Simca said.

At the word 'bandana' Kouichi remembered the locket, 'I wonder.' He thought as he searched Impmon.

"Whoa hey, boundaries!" the little Digimon called.

"I knew it" Kouichi said showing a crescent shaped locket under his bandana.

The guys were confused except for Kouji and looked at Impmon, "That's not mine."

"You kept it even though Lucemon told you to destroy it" Kouichi said to the rookie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Impmon denied what he heard.

"Lucemon got that from Yumemon, and asked you to destroy it. But you never did." Kouji said.

"How do you know that?" Impmon growled.

"We saw everything when you and the other Demon lords save for Lucemon were sealed." Kouichi explained.

Takuya and the others were shocked, "What'd you guys see?" JP asked.

"Sit down guys and listen closely." Kouji said.

Impmon saw Hotaru sit next to him, but he turned away. Soon after the explanation everyone was shocked, "Whoa, I had no idea." Takuya gasped.

"All this time." Zoey added.

"So that's how all this happened with Lucemon." Tommy said.

"And thy prophecy from AncientSaturnmon has come true." Kane added.

"Hey you know what I just thought of remember when the royal Knights attacked the village of Beginnings?" JP asked.

"Yeah?" Takuya asked.

Kouichi realized it what JP was going to say, "The tree was also created by AncientSaturnmon herself, so that when the time came all ten Legendary Warriors would be reborn."

Tsuchi, Kane, Simca, and Moku looked at each other remembering the time they were temporary reborn to fight the Royal Knights, "I do remember this feeling of a woman telling us our friends needed us to help protect our home." Simca said.

"And that is how we were restored." Kane added.

"Go figure." Tsuchi said.

Hotaru thought, 'So this was the cause of all my seizures and power.'

"And you." JP turned to Impmon, "You really do have a soft side."

"I've got nothing to say." Impmon huffed.

"You don't have to be so proud, its al right to admit it." Zoe said.

Impmon looked down, "Like it matters, the Yumemon I knew is gone."

"Maybe physically, but she remains on inside Hotaru." Kouichi said.

Impmon looked at Hotaru and looked into her eyes and could see Yumemon in her, "Yumemon."

Hotaru looked at him as her eyes dazed, "Hotaru?" they asked as she fell into Kouichi's arms.

The Silence Glaive voice came from her D-Tector, "She is now recalling hidden memories of her time as Yumemon."

"I wonder which?" JP asked.

Impmon looked down and spoke, "I have an idea, the ones before she met me and the others. The memory of when I sold her out."

"Sold her out?" JP asked.

Impmon still looked down, "I revealed her ability to Lucemon who told it to the other lords and they took her."

"And you're down about this?" Takuya asked.

"I don't ever harm the weak, that's part of who I am." Impmon explained.

Who you are?" Tommy asked as Impmon nodded and continued.

"Yumemon was too sweet, I couldn't bring myself to harm her, but when Lucemon found out and did what he did I couldn't do anything or I would be next."

"So you let her go to save yourself, where's your pride in that?" JP asked scolding him until Impmon lashed out.

"Shut your mouth! Don't you think I tried? I did all I could, I tried to make her escape but she always got caught and punished because of me. After all Lucemon was a spoiled brat what ever he wanted he got. There were times I tried to sneak into his chamber and finish him myself, though they would find out and dispose of me afterward."

"Talk about no win situation." Tsuchi said.

"Yeah so don't go claiming I didn't have pride at all." Impmon said.

Kouichi felt Hotaru grabbed on to her shirt, "Whoa!" Kouichi jerked.

"Must be a rough memory." JP said noticing her.

Impmon thought in horror, 'Oh no she can only be reliving the torture of Barbamon.'

Hotaru looked like she was in pain, "What's going on with her?" Takuya asked.

"She's reliving the torture Yumemon went through." Impmon said.

"Torture?" Zoe asked.

"Yes to find out everything about her Lucemon had Barbamon torture her in ways unimaginable." Impmon said.

"Yikes." JP replied.

Hotaru felt suppressing screams, 'This pain I remember it somehow.' She thought as he eyes opened and were dazed and started shaking.

"Hotaru?" Kouichi asked looking at her.

Hotaru backed away scared and spoke, "Get away from me I'm sorry!"

"She's flipping out." Takuya gasped.

"She's not well." Kane agreed.

Impmon who was trying to get free explained, "The stress from reliving the torture was too much for her, release me!"

"Why so you can runaway I don't think so." Moku said.

"I may be able to calm her down you piney punk!" Impmon called still trying to escape.

Kouichi started to untie him, "He may be our only chance." he finished as Impmon rushed over to Hotaru, "Yumemon can you hear me?"

Hotaru looked at Impmon but in her mind it was Beelzemon, "Beelzemon?" she asked.

"Yes it's me, listen I'm sorry for leaving you in the hands of Lucemon. I promise I'll never do it again."

Hotaru spoke her voice laced with Yumemon's, "You promise?" she asked.

"I do, so please come back to me." He replied. Hotaru smiled as she fell unconscious, "Whoa!" Impmon said holding her up but fell down with her due to having less strength.

"Well that went well." Moku said.

"At least she back at peace for the time being." Kane added.

"Hey she's only got a human spirit." JP said seeing the human spirit appear on her D-Tector.

"Maybe she needs to find her beast spirit like we did." Tommy said.

"If that's the case let's pray it's not somewhere in the Digital World we wouldn't want to go to." JP replied.

"This wand is pretty, almost like cosplay." Zoe said looking at the wand.

"Except it's real." Takuya said.

"Well guys if what was said is true, all eleven of us have to defeat the Demon Lords." JP said.

"Yes I know, but if using the Silence Glaive's power puts this kind of strain on Hotaru it could very well kill her." Kouichi said.

The guys looked down as Impmon spoke, "So then let's fight together!"

Meanwhile in Hotaru's mind, she found herself floating around in the fetal position in some void. 'My body it feels so weak.'

A voice came, "Your body may be weak but your heart remains as strong as ever."

"My heart?"

"Yes, it remains strong because of how deeply you care for others." The voice said revealing to be AncientSaturnmon.

"It's you." Hotaru gasped.

"Yes, and it's good to see you finally know the truth." The ancient Digimon said.

"I want to know some things." Hotaru said.

"Ask away."

"Why me?"

AncientSaturnmon answered, "Because my dear you are a pure soul, and only one pure of heart could ever truly master the Silence Glaive."

"Al right then what's happening to my nii-san?" Hotaru asked.

The Digimon spoke looking grim, "I'm afraid Lilithmon has manipulated his mind bringing him over to her side, because she and the other Demon Lords have something planned for him."

"Please, Nii-san is the only family I have you must save him." Hotaru said.

"I cannot do as much, but you and the others can." AS explained, "Find the beast of Destruction and Rebirth and you will grow and as you grow my children will as well."

"You mean the other legendary warriors?" Hotaru asked.

AS nodded and continued, "Yes, I had them created to finish Lucemon and should a time ever arise the other Demon Lords would be released. Now that time has come."

"I have one last question. The wand that appeared with my D-Tector what is its purpose the others don't have one why me?"

"I'm afraid the wand isn't so much part of me, but part of your past life as Yumemon. Though your memories still have yet to truly heal so I cannot tell you more. Though one day you will know." Her voice said fading away and Hotaru woke up in Kouji's bed.

"Finally awake huh?" JP asked.

"Where am I?" Hotaru asked still dizzy.

"You're in my room, after you passed out we had to make sure you were relaxed." Kouji explained.

"You were also having a breakdown until Impmon calmed you." Zoe added.

"Impmon?" she asked looking at him who looked embarrassed.

"Please, don't mention it." Impmon said looking away.

Meanwhile back at the Demon Lords lair Daemon was speaking to Lilithmon and Leviamon, "You two were supposed to have gotten the Silence Glaive form her, yet you lost to a single Warrior!"

"It wasn't just any warrior Daemon, but the warrior of Darkness." Leviamon reminded him.

"Nevertheless." Daemon responded until another voice spoke.

"Oh come now Daemon they tried their best really."

Daemon looked at throne someone was sitting, "But Lord Ogudomon!"

"Silence!" the figure bellowed as Daemon backed away in a fright as the figure continued, "What matters for now is that I have my new body. The Silence Glaive can wait a little longer."

Barbamon who was in the back spoke, "Of course master, besides the girl won't be able to use it in her current condition."

"Exactly, she will be limited to how much she can use its power, and when she uses too much then we'll take it." The figure continued, "And then the Digital World and this pitiful human world will be ours for the taking!" he declared coming into the light revealing it was Hikaru only he looked tainted by evil and carried seven swords on his back with the symbols of the seven sins on them.

He looked at himself, "With this human body comes endless possibilities."

"So you like it my Lord I always said I had a knack for finding perfect human males." Lilithmon explained revealing she stuck with Hikaru so long was to hand it over to Ogudomon to use as a host, "And what more the its the current wielder's brother so she won't harm you."

"Which is a guarantee to our victory." Ogudomon smirked and looked at Barbamon, "Barbamon how are the heart snatcher digimon coming along." he said

"Very well my lord we have collected numerous hearts so far." Barbamon explained.

"Good… but I need more bring me more sugary pure hearts." he said holding his forehead.

"As you wish." Barbamon said taking his leave.

**(There you go guys, another chapter in the books. How's that for a plot twist, the Demon Lords are being led by another more powerful than them.)**


	9. My brother the enemy

**(Welcome back guys to another update where Hotaru uncovers a scary truth about what's happened to her brother.)**

The very next day at the Kanabara residence Takuya's brother Shinya called, "Takuya come look at the news!"

"What's up?" Takuya asked jumping onto his couch and looked at the news.

"In other news many people across Japan are suffering from a chronic sickness." The reporter announced.

"Sickness?" Takuya asked turning up the volume.

"One moment my child was fine and the next he just collapsed." a woman said to the reporter.

Meanwhile everywhere all the others were watching the same news footage including, Hotaru who was staying with Simca, Tsuchi, Moku, Kane, and Impmon who were bunking at Plutomon's place of stay in the human world.

"My wife just suddenly lost consciousness in the middle of yesterday." a man said to the reporter.

"What's going on?" Kouji muttered.

Zoe spoke watching covering her mouth, "Oh my."

JP who was eating almost choked upon hearing that until he got it down, "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

Tommy was watching two with his brother Yutaka who was home from college. Tommy gasped in surprise as his bro looked, "You ok Tommy, I never would've expected a reaction like that from you."

"Oh I'm fine Yutaka." Tommy replied.

Kouichi was watching his mom heading to work, "I'm going now Kouichi."

"Ok mom." Kouichi called. He then thought, 'This is bad, it can't be coincidental.'

While with Hotaru and the other Legendary Warriors, "What going on?" Tsuchi asked.

"Tis cannot be just a coincidental disease even for humans." Kane said.

Moku spoke "Must be them Demon Lords right?"

Simca spoke "They're already striking back, but what're they trying to do?"

Hotaru answered looking at the humans' memories coming from Yumemon's powers, "I don't know, but according to my power from Yumemon I sensed the victims hearts stopped, but not just that, like they were taken."

"Hearts taken?" Tsuchi asked.

Hotaru nodded she looked at a corner of the TV she saw Hikaru in an alley, "Nii-san, Moku pause it!"

Moku pressed pause freezing the image as Hotaru got a closer look, "Nii-san!"

"What?" they asked.

"That's my big brother!"

"You're sure?" Simca asked getting a look.

Hotaru nodded grabbing her jacket, "I have to find him."

"Whoa there!" Impmon blocked her, "You ain't going out there alone!"

"I have to find him he's the only family I have left." Hotaru said running outside.

"Nobody listens to me." Impmon sighed.

Kane replied, "Never mind that, we canst let her out of thy sight." he said as they hurried off with Simca grabbing Impmon.

Meanwhile Hotaru was outside heading for the area she spotted her brother on TV, "Nii-san!"

'He has to be around here.' She thought until she looked seeing a particular graveyard in the distance, "When I was younger I would always find him at mama and papa's grave."

She ran to the graveyard thinking, 'Please be here.' She thought reaching the graveyard and started looking until she spotted a figure, "Nii-san!" she cried running over and saw him not even noticing the dark outfit and swords on his back. "Nii-san?"

Hikaru turned to her, "Hotaru, I've been expecting you."

"I was worried about you!" Hotaru cried.

"I'm fine really I am." He assured her.

"Where've you been when you weren't home I was afraid something happened to you." Hotaru said.

"I was just out making arrangements." He replied.

"Arrangements what do you mean nii-san, I don't understand." Hotaru said as Hikaru walked over to her.

"You're coming with me, and will hand over the Silence Glaive to my subordinates." He answered with a smirk.

Hotaru froze and backed up before speaking, "How do you know about the Silence Glaive?"

"There's nothing about it I don't know."

"Nii-san are you sure you're feeling al right?"

"I'm fine, best I've ever felt." he smirked reaching for one of his swords.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Taking what belongs to us." he attempted to strike her with one sword.

"Dark Reflection!" a voice called as the attack bounced off him and there stood Grumblemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Impmon behind them.

"Guys!" Hotaru called.

"Hotaru that ain't your brother." Ranamon said.

"That's not nii-san?" Hotaru asked.

Arbormon answered, "Nah that ain't even close to him."

"He carries weapons engraved with the symbols of the Demon Lords." Mercurymon noticed.

Hotaru looked back at her brother finally realizing that he's carrying weapons, "I am Ogudomon!" he called smirking evilly as his voice changed to Ogudomon's.

Impmon was shocked upon hearing that name as the King of Demon Lords looked upon the rookie, "Beelzemon, look what's become of you."

"Ogudomon, but how did you?"

Ogudomon smirked as he touched Hikaru's chest, "Lilithmon had found me a human host to use in order to walk about the human world. but that is not all because of the Legendary Warriors getting stronger my Digital form grew weaker."

"Yes, Ogudomon gets his power from the sins of the Digital World, but since we restored it and purified it he has no real power." Mercurymon said.

"But all that's changed, I've been reborn in this human body, and with the multiple hearts collected I grow stronger." Ogudomon answered.

"So that why demon lords collecting hearts." Grumblemon said.

Ogudomon spoke as he looked at Hotaru, "And to complete it the Silence Glaive must be taken." He said with his voice mixing with Hikaru's. "Now hand it over."

"Give my brother back!" Hotaru demanded.

"You want him so bad, try and take him." Ogudomon answered with his and Hikaru's voices.

Hotaru took out her D-Tector and what she had dubbed the dream wand, "Fine I will!" Hotaru shouted. Her outburst cause the Legendary Warriors to back away, "Execute Spirit Evolution… Saturnmon!" she called as she held the Silence Glaive, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" she called sending a shockwave.

Ogudomon smirked drawing two swords and sliced the shockwave, "Not good enough!"

Saturnmon went at him throwing punch after punch, "Give him back, give him back!"

"I don't think so!" Ogudomon answered as he attacked back sending her to the others.

Saturnmon growled as she felt Ranamon's hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, you fight in an out of control fashion you're only go to tear yourself up."

Arbormon spoke as he and Grumblemon got ready, "Don't forget were here to help ya." Arbormon reminded her.

"So let do it!" Grumblemon called as data surrounded him, "Grumblemon slide evolution... Gigasmon!"

"Arbormon slide evolution...Petaldramon!"

"So four of the Legendary Warriors at your side, how convenient for you." Ogudomon said.

"With our strength combined you will fall!" Saturnmon declared to Ogudomon.

"Then come at me!" Ogudomon beckoned them.

The group went on the attack, "Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon fired a cyclone of leafs at Ogudomon who used his swords to slice and dice them.

"Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon called spinning around like a tornado as his spin punches and kicks knocked Ogudomon around but he got back up.

Meanwhile with the others Kouichi shouted to Takuya, "What do you mean you couldn't get a hold of them?"

"I tried calling them, but they're not picking up." Takuya replied.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Zoe asked.

"We better find out." Kouji said until they looked seeing attacks coming from the graveyard.

"Three guesses where." Tommy said.

"Come on!" JP called as they hurried.

Back with Saturnmon and the others, they were holding out against the power of Ogudomon but were growing tired. Saturnmon pointed the glaive at him, "I will put an end to you!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ogudomon replied.

"And why not?"

"Well how should I put this, destroy me, you'll only destroy your brother." The evil one smirked.

Saturnmon froze holding the glaive as Ogudomon spoke talking in Hikaru's voice, "You wouldn't destroy the only family you have left would you?" Saturnmon trembled while holding the glaive as Ogudomon continued speaking in Hikaru's voice, "What would your brother say to you if you killed him?"

"Stop it, stop talking in Hikaru's voice!" Saturnmon shouted.

"Why don't you want to hear the sound of your brothers voice?" he taunts her.

Saturnmon spoke she couldn't take it as she de-Digivolved back to normal, "Shut up shut up shut up!" she yelled.

"Hotaru!" the four called along with Impmon.

"That's right, cower before me." Ogudomon continued speaking in Hikaru's voice as he smirked. Hotaru cried as Ogudomon lifted a sword above her and spoke, "Now to take the Spirits and Silence Glaive."

"Shadow Lance!" a voice called as Ogudomon jumped away before he was impaled by Lowemon's lance.

Hotaru saw Lowemon who called to her, "Hotaru!" Hotaru went to him crying no sobbing her eyes out, "It's ok."

Soon the others appeared as Kazemon helped Ranamon up, while Agunimon, Beetlemon, Korikakumon, and Lobomon helped Gigasmon, Petaldramon, and Mercurymon.

Ogudomon approached, "All you legendary Warriors together, I shall annihilate you all here!" he declared but froze and shook his head as Hikaru's voice came out in pain, "No, you won't use me for this!"

"Nii-san!" Hotaru called.

"You gotta run, I'll hold him off!" Hikaru called.

"But what about you?" Agunimon called.

"I'll be al right, only you can save me and our world!"

"Nii-san!" Hotaru said trying to reach him but Lowemon held her back.

"No, we have to go now!"

"Hotaru whatever it takes get my body back!" Hikaru called.

Ogudomon spoke trying to take control, "You've said enough!"

"You may have me now, but I will get my body back!" Hikaru warned him.

"Talk about a spilt personality." Beetlemon said.

"Come on!" Kazemon called as she pulled him along.

Lowemon slide evolutioned to JagerLowemon putting Hotaru and Impmon on his back, "Let's go!" he took off followed by the others.

Hikaru thought before losing control, 'Hotaru be safe.' Ogudomon finally regained control, "No!" he growled that they got away.

Soon they brought Hotaru back to the place the other four were staying, "We made it." Agunimon said as he and the others returned to their human forms.

"What happened back there?" Kouji asked.

"We got real problems, Ogudomon the one who leads the Demon Lords has possessed Hikaru." Simca said.

"You mean someone else is giving the Demon Lords orders?" JP asked in outrage.

"Yeah, Ogudomon is the embodiment of all the Digital Worlds sins." Impmon explained.

"So if he's a Digimon why dose he need Hikaru?" Zoe asked.

Impmon explained, "Well the Digital World no longer has the sins it used to back when Lucemon and Cherubimon tormented it. Because of that he's lost a large amount of power."

"So why would he be here?" Tommy asked.

Hotaru answered still in Kouichi's arms, "Lilithmon, during her time as Lily she manipulated my brother and handed him over to Ogudomon."

"We'll get him back." Kouichi said.

"He's right." JP agreed.

"Takuya remembered the news footage, "But what about whats happening with those people?"

"Ogudomon needs a great amount of hearts to regain his form." Setsuna said appearing with Sorcermon.

"It makes sense now." Mercurymon said, "Since he cannot find sins in the Digital World, he searcheth in the human world."

"And he's using Hikaru for the time being." Kouichi said.

Tommy looked at Hotaru who was still crying a little, "Hotaru I know you care about your brother believe me, I thought my brother didn't care about me. But I was wrong."

Hotaru wiped one of her tears and spoke, "Thanks Tommy I'm just upset."

"Well don't worry we're going to get him back, I was once a victim myself, but Kouji saved me." Kouichi said.

"That's right, we'll help you. Together we'll rescue him." Kouji added.

Hotaru looked at her friends and smiled, "Thanks guys."

Sorcermon spoke handing a map to Hotaru, "I have this for you, it is a map that will lead you to the location of your Beast spirit."

She got up as Kouichi saw the map, "This area, it's in the Digital World, and not just anywhere, it's by the Tree of Rebirth."

"In the village of beginnings." Takuya added.

"I have to go there." Hotaru declared.

"Not alone you're not." Impmon said, "Plus if they sense you're in the digital world they might try to get the glaive."

"I need to go plus you guys have to figure out how to make sure no more people end up with out their hearts." Hotaru said.

"So how do we do it?" JP asked around until the guys huddled up to plan.

Meanwhile in the lair of the Demon Lords Ogudomon turned to Barbamon, "Barbamon tell me how did he get back into control?" Ogudomon demanded out of the one Demon Lord.

"It seems his love for his sister is stronger than we anticipated." Barbamon answered.

"I see, I will have to remember that for next time." Ogudomon replied.

"My lord maybe we could use this to our advantage." Leviamon said.

"Do tell Leviamon." Ogudomon said.

"Even though you said she cannot destroy you without the risk of losing her brother. Taunting her with her brother's spirit may be what we need to make her surrender."

"Clever idea." Ogudomon smirked.

"My lord look!" Lilithmon called as they looked into the crystal seeing Hotaru with Impmon on a Trailmon heading for the Forest of beginnings.

"What, she's in the Digital World, now what is she after?" Ogudomon asked.

Daemon answered, "When we last encountered her all she had was her human spirit it's possible the beast spirit still resides in the Digital World."

"So what do we do about it?" Belphemon asked in a sleepy voice.

"We keep her from finding the Beast Spirit." Ogudomon said.

"And how sir?" Barbamon asked.

The master answered, "One of you follow them back and bring me the beast spirit and the Silence Glaive."

Leviamon spoke licking his lips, "I'll do it, after all fresh Digi-Eggs from the village of Beginnings are so tasty."

"Do not let your stomach preoccupy you." Ogudomon warned him.

"Yes master." Leviamon said taking his leave.

**(And there you go, Hotaru and Impmon may be in for a big surprise when they reach the Village of Beginnings.)**


	10. Beast Spirit of Rebirth

**(Hi guys it's been a while since I updated this. Well I'm back with another chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it.)**

Meanwhile on the Trailmon Hotaru and Impmon were on there way to the Village of Beginnings.

"We should be there soon." Impmon said to Hotaru.

"Good, the sooner I get my beast spirit the more assured I'll be in saving my brother." She replied.

"He really is important huh?" the deviant Digimon asked.

"He's the only family I have left."

"Well lucky you, I have no family." Impmon said taking a seat on the Trailmon beside her.

"Everyone has family." Hotaru said to him.

"Yeah, well the only thing I considered family doesn't really exist anymore."

"You mean Yumemon?" she asked.

"Yeah." Impmon said looking down, "I felt sad for her she said she had no clue who her family was either." Impmon said, "I made visits to her, but Lucemon caught on and brought her with us." He started flashing back to a moment in the past.

_Beelzemon was wandering a deserted town until he spotted Yuemon holding a ball, "Mr. Beelzemon you came back again!"_

"_Well I had some free time." Beelzemon said covering his real feelings not wanting to look soft._

"_Then will you play with me?" Yumemon asked while holding the ball._

"_Yeah why not?" Beelzemon said knowing no one's around to see him._

_Yumemon played smiling and laughing as Beelzemon felt happy to see she was enjoying herself. Yumemon turned to the mega, "I'm glad that you always come to play with me its no fun playing by myself."_

"_Well being alone isn't really a good thing." He replied._

"_Are you ever alone?"_

"_Well sort of, I do have my own kind, but I never feel like I'm really a part of them." He admitted._

"_Well then maybe your not suppose to be." Yumemon said._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Maybe the reason why you don't feel a part of them is because you don't belong with them." The little Digimon said being wise._

"_But they're my Demon Lord brethren, why wouldn't I belong with them?"_

"_Maybe because you follow different beliefs than them." She suggested._

"_Well only I seem to have pride." Beelzemon said._

"_Then maybe you could leave" Yumemon said suddenly getting an idea "You could stay with me and be my big brother I've always wanted one." _

_Beelzemon looked surprised at this offer, "Yumemon, I-I don't know what to say."_

"_Then just say yes silly." Yumemon said smiling._

"_Well I..." Beelzemon started, "I will."_

"_Hooray" Yumemon said hugging Beelzemon smiling._

_Beelzemon smiled but looked around knowing he'd be in serious trouble. He suddenly froze seeing Lucemon who had one of his smirks._

"_How sentimental Beelzemon."_

"_Lucemon!"_

_Yumemon looked seeing Lucemon holding on to Beelzemon as the other Mega spoke to the Biker, "Now I know you were planning on handing that girl over weren't you?" Lucemon asked._

_This confused Yumemon as Beelzemon looked at Hotaru and Lucemon who was still smirking._

"_Beelzemon?" Yumemon asked._

"_I-I was Lucemon." Beelzemon swallowed his words._

"_Splendid." Lucemon smirked snatching Yumemon who screamed in fright before Lucemon covered her mouth. The young Digimon struggled she got so angry that she bite Lucemon, "Ouch! Little brat!" he zapped her and she screamed in pain._

_Lucemon turned to Beelzemon, "You had me worried there Beelzemon, I actually thought you were going to double cross us. I apologize for having doubts about you." he smirked._

_Yumemon looked at Beelzemon tears coming down as Lucemon spoke to her, "You'll be coming with us now."_

_Yumemon spoke while shaking her head, "Stay away you're scary" she said tossing dirt at Lucemon who brushed it off._

"_Cute." he said as he restrained her._

_Yumemon kept struggling and spoke, "Beelzemon help me!". But Beelzemon only looked guilty and did nothing. Lucemon held on to Yumemon as he disappeared with her. Beelzemon looked down in guilt and betrayal. He then got angry punching a tree breaking it with tears falling from his eyes. "What have I done?" he dropped to his knees, "I'm sorry!"_

_He later on made it back to the castle seeing Lucemon on his own throne, "Where is she?" he demanded._

"_So concerned are you, well Barbamon's taking care of her." The little kid answered._

_Beelzemon frowned as he took Lucemon by his robe and spoke, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your code!"_

"_Beelzemon!"_

_Beelzemon looked seeing Daemon and the others, "What is this I sense, kindness in you?"_

"_You forget who you are, you're a demon Lord." Lilithmon reminded him._

_Beelzemon spoke dropping Lucemon, "Yes sir."_

"_Good, and just to humor you I'm willing to make you her personal guard just so she doesn't feel lonely." Daemon offered._

"_I'll take the job." Beelzemon said while looking down._

"_I thought you would." Daemon said as the other lords laughed._

_Beelzemon shook off their laughter and walked the castle and could hear Yumemon's screams of pain. Beelzemon froze as her screams haunted his mind making him guiltier. He covered his ears and ran as far as he could from the dungeon back to his own room._

_He muttered to himself, "Why did I do that?"_

_Yumemon's words haunted him, "Help me!"_

_Beelzemon thought in determination, 'If I ever get the chance I'll make things right again!'_

The flashback ended and Impmon spoke to Hotaru, "But I never did." He moved his bandana seeing the necklace, "This is all I have left of her."

"Even though you were ordered to destroy it you still held onto it." The girl said.

"Like I said it's all I have left of her, now that's she's gone." He continued, "Every time I look at it, it makes me think of how things should have been. I was going to be her brother. I loved her like that you know?" Impmon said as tear came down. "But after what Lucemon did the Yumemon I knew was no more."

"Impmon." Hotaru said feeling bad for him.

"I'll never see her again, and it's my fault!" Impmon blamed himself in frustration until he felt Hotaru pull him close and sang a lullaby her mother sang to her and her brother, a song known as Once Upon a December.

Impmon gasped at the embrace as Hotaru sang Impmon imagined things such as himself with Yumemon as a family, which flashed to him as his mega level in a ball room he saw Yumemon in the middle dancing. He smiled watching her perform as Yumemon twirled changing into two forms one was AncientSaturnmon and the other was different her black hair now reached all the way down to her back and she wore an elegant sliver and gold outer layer kimono with star pattern; short junihitoe with mixed color of blue, yellow and red; using a long okobi.

Beelzemon continued watching her enjoying herself until the version of her in the kimono took his hand smiling making him look hesitant until he got up and he danced between the two as they twirled toward another it was Hotaru wearing a beautiful grape purple dress smiling with the two next to her.

Beelzemon finally let loose and had fun with it smiling seeing the two become one with Hotaru as she sang, "And a song some one sings...Once upon a December."

Beelzemon shed a tear as he awoke realizing he was Impmon again and looked up at Hotaru, "Hotaru?"

"Hm?" she asked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me just how important Yumemon really was to me."

Hotaru smiled like Yumemon as Impmon hugged her and thought, 'Yumemon if you're really in there I will make things right.'

Suddenly Worm the Trailmon called, "Here's your stop!"

Hotaru looked out and gasped seeing the tree of Rebirth and all the Digi-Eggs surrounding it. She and Impmon walked off the Trailmon as she thought, 'So this is the village of beginnings.'

Impmon looked around, "Wow, this place it's so pure."

Hotaru was looking at the Digi-Eggs, "So many of them."

"Each one contains a newborn Digimon." Impmon said.

Hotaru thought, 'A newborn.' She looked around thinking, 'My Beast Spirit is somewhere here, if only there was some kind of sign.' She then looked seeing one egg who had color patterns like when she was Saturnmon. 'Could that be?' she thought as she went to touch it.

Before she could lay a hand on it a large tail wrapped around her waist making her look to see it was Leviamon, "Hands off the egg!"

"Let go!" Hotaru ordered while struggling.

"Sorry but that beast spirit will be ours, as well as the glaive." Leviamon said.

"Bada Boom!" A fireball hit his face while it may not have hurt it got Leviamon's attention and he saw Impmon, "Figures you'd be with her traitor."

"Traitor is such a harsh word." The little imp replied.

"You're right, you're trash!" Leviamon said to spite him. Hotaru suddenly bit Leviamon's tail, "Ouch!" he shouted losing his hold on the girl as she glared at him with eyes like Yumemon's.

Impmon looked to her, "You know Yumemon did that to Lucemon to, on his hand." Impmon added.

"Well guess I got that habit from her to." Hotaru joked.

Leviamon looked at Hotaru and licked his lips, "You both will be an appetizer before I hit the main course." he motions to all the Digi-Eggs.

Impmon thought remembering about Leviamon's reputation, 'Yeah Leviamon could literally guzzle the entire Digital World with his jaws.'

"I'm not going to let you eat these babies!" Hotaru shouted.

"Try and stop me." He challenged her.

"You'll regret that!" she called taking out her wand and D-Tector, "Execute spirit evolution… Saturnmon!"

Saturnmon swung her silence glaive at Leviamon as the Croc Digimon moved it's head, "Cauda!" he swung his tail at her. Saturnmon jumped backwards as Impmon took cover. Leviamon then licked his lips and spoke, "I think it's time for a recharge." he used his tail to grab a Digi-Egg tossing it into the air and landed in his mouth.

Saturnmon then hit the Demon Lord with the Silence Glaive, "Spit it out!" she yelled angrily.

He coughed it up before it went through his digestive track as Impmon caught it, "This is not the best place to fight." he said to himself.

Saturnmon started to push Leviamon away from the village, "I will...protect these eggs"

"Never!" Leviamon fought back with his enormous jaws.

Saturnmon kept it up but she had dedigivolved when Leviamon used a sneak attack with his tail, "Hotaru!" Impmon cried.

"One down, one to go." Leviamon turned to Impmon who got ready even though he was no match at his current level.

"Leave Impmon alone!" Hotaru called as she got up and stood before Impmon stretching her arms out to block him.

"You're a fool thinking you can protect this traitor." Leviamon shot at her.

"My brother taught me to protect others especially when it comes to bullies like you!" Hotaru declared.

"Oh now you're going to make me cry." Leviamon said in mocking sadness, "And besides your brother is now the vessel to our master."

"I'm going to get him back!" she declared while glaring at him.

"Fool, don't you get it, by the time you get to him it will have been too late. The one you knew as your brother will be long gone."

"No my brother is in there because my brother never gives up with out a fight!" Hotaru yelled.

"Well this is one fight he cannot come out victor."

"You're wrong...YOU'RE WRONG!" she shouted.

Just then the Digi-Egg that had the coloring of Saturnmon glowed flying over to Hotaru.

"The Digi-Egg." Impmon gasped seeing it was activated by her emotions.

"No you must not have the spirit it's mine!" Leviamon tried to grab it with his jaws until Impmon jumped forward catching it, "Hotaru go long!" he tossed it.

The egg hatched showing a statuette of a panther, "Beast Spirit come to me!" Hotaru called holding her D-Tector to it. The statue was sucked into the device as the symbol of Rebirth appeared on the screen of it as a voice echoed, "It is time!"

Hotaru looked determined as she held the wand inserting it the opposite way of her human spirit, "Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" she called and growled like a beast as the data wrapped around her.

Suddenly appearing was a black panther with maroon, white, and lavender armor, with its tail having the Silence Glaive's blade on the tip of it. "Panteramon!" it called.

Leviamon looked at the beast that was growling with its violet eyes glowing, "The Beast of Rebirth!" he gasped.

"She's got the beast spirit now, with both now AncientSaturnmon could be reborn.' Impmon thought.

Leviamon growled, "You think I fear you now that you have a Beast Spirit?"

"I don't think, I know!" Panteramon replied, and attacked by clawing his jaw and made him growl in response to the attack. She followed up using another attack, "Panther blast!" she released a blast from her mouth.

Leviamon got his and groaned in pain, "Whoa!" Impmon gasped.

"Had enough Leviamon?" Panteramon challenged him.

"Hardly!" he used his jaws to attack.

"Try some of this!" she began as the blade tip of her tail glowed, "Silence Slash!" the attack put a cut in his jaw and he cried.

"Ooh that had to hurt." Impmon groaned.

Leviamon growled at the beast, "You're finished!" he attempted to use his jaws to chomp her.

"Ebony blast!" a familiar voice called as the attack nailed Leviamon.

He groaned and saw it came from none other than JagerLowemon who growled.

"Kouichi-kun!" Panteramon said as he stood by her.

"I figured you could se some back up." He said as the two beasts circled the Demon Lord, "It's over Leviamon, you're finished!" JagerLowemon said.

"Wait a minute, can't we talk?" Leviamon asked.

"Talk is over!" Panteramon called as the armor on her glowed as did the rubies on JagerLowemon.

"Dark Master!"

"Silence Queen!"

The two combined attacks collided with Leviamon as he screamed as his fractal code appeared, "I think you should take this." JagerLowemon said to her.

Panteramon nodded as fractal code surround her, "Panteramon slide evolution...Saturnmon!"

Saturnmon faced Leviamon and summoned her D-Tector, "Foul demon lord fall into silence and be purified" Saturnmon said holding her D-Tector, "Fractal code, digitize!"

The Code was being absorbed into her D-Tector and when it was all absorbed she looked on the screen to see an image of Leviamon. The Digi-Egg left behind floated off to a section of the village. Saturnmon smiled as JagerLowemon and Impmon looked at her as she De-Digivolved followed by Kouichi who went over to help her up, "Come on let's head back home." Kouichi offered.

"Right." Hotaru said as he helped her along as Impmon raced after them, "Hey wait for me!"

Meanwhile with the Demon Lords Ogudomon was furious, "Leviamon has failed me!"

"It was meant to be if he could not accomplish his mission." Daemon replied.

"And now she has the Beast Spirit!" Ogudomon looking at the crystal ball seeing Hotaru. He recalled what she said prior before Digivolving, _'My brother is in there because my brother never gives up with out a fight.'_ he then spoke, "So she thinks her brother will never give up. Well little girl I will make sure he does surrender." He looked at her image, "Because my dear you are his Achilles heel."

He turned to the other Lords, "Be ready for when they return to the real world they will once again attempt to find us."

"And you sir?" Belphemon yawned.

"I still have preparations; after all I need my hearts." He replied and motioned to Hotaru's image, "And the girl still needs to be monitored, her and Impmon." He began hatching a plan, "Wait a minute, I think I've got something here."

"What my lord?" Daemon asked curiously.

Ogudomon smirked and motioned to Hotaru, "Let's see who you treasure more an old friend. Or your own brother?" he snickered.

**(And there's the chapter, Hotaru has the Beast Spirit but Ogudomon has another plan in store for her and it ain't pretty.)**


	11. Friends combined Strength

**(Welcome back guys, this chapters going to be full of surprises and what not so prepare yourselves.)**

Sometime after the defeat of Leviamon, Hotaru, Kouichi, and Impmon were back on Worm the Trailmon heading back for the real world to meet up with the guys. Hotaru slept as her two closest friends watched her, "So Lucemon and Leviamon are out, and you've joined us. That leaves four more and Ogudomon." Kouichi said.

"And the last four are no joke." Impmon said thinking of Daemon, Lilithmon, Belphemon, and Barbamon.

Kouichi looked at Hotaru who was resting her head on his lap, "Well whatever happens we can't let Hotaru fall into their hands."

"Or she may end up like her brother, or worse." Impmon said.

"Precisely." Kouichi agreed as the Trailmon came to a tunnel.

As Hotaru slept she started to dream and found herself in some dark void, "What is this place?"

She walked around the dark area until she heard a call out to her, "Hotaru!"

"Nii-san?" she called hearing him.

She followed the voice until she saw her brother chained to a wall with his arms stretched out, "Nii-san!" she called going up to him.

"Hotaru?" he asked weakly as he tried to look up, but had help from his sister.

"Nii-san."

Hikaru's eyes looked glazed as if he had no life in them, "Hotaru help me."

Hotaru took her brother's hand and spoke, "I will nii-san, whatever it takes I'll get your life back!" she started pulling at the chains that bounded him, "I can't break it!" she kept trying, "Why can't I do it?" she asked looking at her bro.

"You need to get stronger." He replied weakly.

"But I have both spirits, and the Silence Glaive."

"It'll take more then sheer power to overcome Ogudomon."

"Nii-san please don't give up you never give up from a fight even when you were hurt." Hotaru pleaded.

"And I won't, but it'll be hard to not most of my life energy has been drained so far. But I'll try."

"You never give up nii-san you fight to protect me but now...its my turn to protect you." Hotaru said.

"Protect him, that's a laugh!" a voice laughed as Hotaru looked over protecting her brother. Coming into the clear was Ogudomon still in Hikaru's body which horrified the girl who stood beside her bro's spirit while watching his body being used by another. The villain lifted Hotaru's chin to make her look at him, "You think you can save your brother by promising him, how droll."

Hotaru responded by slapping his hand away, "Save your words Ogudomon, I will rescue my brother and get his body back!"

Ogudomon maneuvered around Hotaru and spoke, "And how do you intend on doing that? The Silence Glaive will only drain you."

"I will find another way."

Ogudomon looked into her eyes and spoke, "I also have a question for you, who is most important in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I know you treasure three important figures." Ogudomon said, "Your brother, Impmon, and the Warrior of Darkness." He began, "Shame it would be if something were to happen to them, and you could only save one."

"Shut up!"

"Did I touch a nerve?" he teased and ended up getting slapped in the face by her, but he didn't even flinch but felt his face, "Ouch." he said but didn't act like it hurt. He then grabbed her arm, "Consider this fair warning, try and rescue your brother you may lose someone in the process." He was ready to attack her as a glow came revealing the wand.

"What the?" he gasped.

"The wand?" Hotaru gasped.

Yumemon's voice echoed through the wand, "You have the power of dreams Hotaru."

Hotaru looked determined, "That's right and right now this is a dream I have power here and you don't I will protect everyone. Yumemon's dream came true when the legendary warriors were created and they...WE will never give up!" Hotaru declared.

"You're a fool!" Ogudomon tried to attack again.

"No you're the fool!" she shouted.

Ogudomon looked at Hotaru's eyes he had seen them somewhere something to believed to be the first true owner of the silence glaive the Princess of the digital world Kaguyamon, 'She looks like Kaguyamon, hmm this is something to look into.' he thought.

"Leave now!" she ordered.

"Very well, but I shall return." Ogudomon promised as he vanished.

Hotaru looked back at her brother's spirit, "Just hang on a bit longer nii-san."

"I will for you." He replied.

Hotaru smiled, "Good I'll be back." She said as the dream ended and Hotaru woke back up on the Trailmon who reached the departing station in the real world.

"Hotaru?" Kouichi and Impmon asked concerned.

"I had quite the dream." She said as she sat up.

So the three left the station heading off to find the others until their D-Tector's rung and they answered them, "Hello?" And they listened.

"Guys we found out how the demon Lords have been collecting hearts." Takuya spoke on Hotaru's line.

"How?" Hotaru asked.

"It's Barbamon; he's collecting the hearts using his power." Kouji spoke on Kouichi's line.

"Barbamon?" Impmon gasped.

Hotaru looked at Kouichi who nodded as the two headed to find the others. They soon met up with them by the park as Impmon asked, "Barbamon's involved in this?"

"Yes, he useth his powers to steal the hearts of humans." Kane answered.

"Crud how many dose he have?" Hotaru asked.

"We lost count but it's over three hundred." Kane answered again.

"We have to stop him." Hotaru said.

"Yes but how?" Zoe asked.

Takuya answered, "We're going to have to search the whole area until we find him."

"With all eleven of us looking we could cover a lot of ground." Hotaru said.

"Hey you forget about me, I'm part of this group to!" Impmon called.

Hotaru smiled since he was coming with her, "We'd never forget about you Impmon." She replied as the group split up. Hotaru and Impmon were wandering the city as the girl thought, 'So far no sign of any disturbances.' She then held her head as flashes of Yumemon's torture at the hands of the demon lord of greed flowed through her mind.

She saw Yumemon chained to a wall facing it as Barbamon was using a whip on her back. Yumemon kept in screams as Barbamon spoke, "Bear with it, it'll only hurt for now, but you'll get used to it."

"Why?" she cried in pain.

"This is by order of Lucemon."

Yumemon looked at Barbamon holding her locket, "Now what might this be?"

"Give it back that's my treasure!" Yumemon shouted.

"Treasure you say? Well I'll have you know I'm a collector of treasures."

"Give it back its mine! You old geezer!"

"Excuse me, I will not take such rudeness!" he whipped her again and she screamed, "And until you learn some respect this will continue."

"Respect is earned not demanded!" she shouted.

"You have a lot of mouth for a mere rookie!"

"I learned!"

"From Beelzemon?" he asked.

Yumemon looked down as Barbamon spoke doing some mental torture, "Death Lure!" he called as Yuemon was brought into the attack as images of a living hell purged her mind making her go crazy.

"That's right soak it all in." Barbamon beckoned her.

"Make it stop!" Yumemon cried in pain.

Barbamon spoke holding the locket wanting answers, "I want answers the material of this gold hasn't been seen for millennia almost extinct."

"I don't know!" she answered.

"Oh I think you do." He didn't believe her.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I will find answers!" Barbamon promised her as he continued the torture.

Impmon shook Hotaru out of her trance, "Hotaru!" he called as she woke up seeing Impmon was grappling onto her shoulder knocking on her head wondering if anyone was home.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You blanked out for a bit, people were giving you weird looks." He answered.

"Sorry memories came...and I think I might know where Barbamon is." Hotaru said.

"I'm all ears." Impmon replied indicating he was listening.

Awhile later Hotaru and Impmon were in front of an old library, "What's this place?" the little Digimon asked.

"This used to be our local library until they tore it down." She answered, "Now go find the others.

"Whoa there I ain't leaving you alone in a place like this." Impmon denied the order.

"I need to do this Impmon." Hotaru said.

"Al right, but be careful." Impmon said as he hurried off.

Hotaru nodded walking into the remains of the old library, "Barbamon I know you're here." Hotaru called.

Barbamon suddenly appeared, "Well how ever did you manage to find me here?"

"I figured since you're the demon of greed you chose this spot after all they say there was a rare book here I figure you want to add it to your collection." Hotaru said.

"Well I do have a certain reputation." he said in pride, "But enough of that, I heard you did a number on Leviamon." He held his staff and continued, "Well don't think because you defeated him the rest of us will be easy picking."

"I don't have a cocky mind like you guys may have." She replied.

Barbamon looked at Hotaru and spoke, "Even your human vessel has mouth!"

"You remember don't you?" she asked.

"I'll never forget how such an arrogant rookie could talk to a demon lord." He replied.

"Maybe it was because you are a selfish greedy son of a..." Hotaru started.

He attempted to blast her with his magic, "You have not learned to mind your tongue!"

Hotaru dodged and answered, "Oh I know when to mind my tongue, but around you I don't have to worry about that."

"I put you through hell once, I'll do it again!" Barbamon promised her.

"This time I'm going to be the one putting you through hell." Hotaru shot back, "Besides this time I'm not alone."

"Oh you aren't are you, you look pretty alone to me."

"I may be here by myself but my friends will always be with me." Hotaru said but found herself grabbed by the hair by Barbamon who saw her readying her D-Tector and dream wand.

Barbamon saw the dream wand had the same mark as the locket Yumemon wore, 'This wand it's got the same markings on the locket, perhaps there's a connection.' He thought and spoke to her, "You may not have had answers, but this time I can find something."

"You'll only find a dead end." She warned him.

"We'll see!" Barbamon attempts to blast her.

Hotaru braced herself until a voice called, "Dark Reflection!" this caused Barbamon's attack to repel back at him releasing his hold on Hotaru who saw the guys standing ready in their human spirit forms, "Guys!"

"We came as fast as Impmon could show us the way." Lobomon said.

"Well all of you together, now I don't have to seek you out separately." Barbamon said with a smirk.

"You're through taking human's hearts to give to your obsessed master!" Agunimon called to the Demon Lord.

"I do what I can to please my master." The demon lord of Greed answered.

"Well soon you won't have to please him." Lowemon replied.

"Relieving me of my duty, you're so kind. But I love my job."

"That's nice, but still we're putting you out of a job." Kazemon warned him.

Barbamon smirked, "But my job is so delightfully fun. Allow me to demonstrate." he motions to a captive woman he had off to the side.

"Don't you dare!" Hotaru tried to stop him but got knocked away until Beetlemon and Lowemon caught her.

"We gotcha." Beetlemon said.

"Now as I was experimenting." Barbamon held the woman up who tried to scream but had her mouth gagged shut. "Death Lure!" he puts the woman in the same nightmare state. Hotaru was shaking as the memories flashed as she watched the woman who was getting traumatized until she fell into a death state and Barbamon extracted her heart that rose out from the body as a red glowing orb containing it, "Hmm nice and fresh."

"That is sick." Arbormon said.

"I going to hurl." Grumblemon added.

Ranamon shivered, "That is scary."

Lowemon saw Hotaru who still was losing it, "Hotaru snap out of it." He shook her.

Hotaru woke up as Barbamon spoke, "Good you're just in time to see this delicious heart go to my master." Barbamon said as the heart vanished.

'No that poor woman.' Hotaru thought.

Meanwhile at the lair Ogudomon was reading some books when he saw the heart. He licked his lips and said, "Ah a little snack." The heart was then absorbed into his mouth, "Tasty."

Back with the guys Agunimon called in outrage, "How could you?"

"It's a fun job I treasure." Barbamon replied.

Lowemon watched Hotaru seeing she still was shaken up, 'She feels tenser around this Demon Lord.' he thought.

Barbamon smirked, "And now Legendary Warriors, your spirits shall be my finest treasures."

"You won't be taking our spirits buster!" Kumamon called.

"That right!" Grumblemon added.

Lowemon stood in front of Hotaru and spoke to her, "We'll take care of this."

The Legendary Warriors launched into battle against Barbamon throwing attack after attack at him without holding back. Hotaru looked as Barbamon countered every single one of their attacks and even when they hit him he just shook it off as if it was nothing.

'They won't last long if Barbamon does to them what he did to me.' Hotaru thought. She held her D-Tector and the dream wand and called, "Hang on guys I'm coming! Execute spirit evolution… Saturnmon!"

"Saturnmon." Agunimon gasped, "You ready to fight?"

Saturnmon nodded holding the silence glaive as Beetlemon spoke looking at all eleven warriors, "Now this is the way it oughta be."

Barbamon thought to himself, 'The spirits, the Silence Glaive, and the Dream Wand. I will be awarded gratefully for this.' He smirked using his attack again, "Death Lure!" he called as the warriors were about to experience the inescapable hell. They held their heads screaming in pain until… "Bada Boom!"

Barbamon got hit in the face with a fireball disrupting his concentration, the guys breathed as Impmon looked at Barbamon with disgust, "It's bad enough you put Yumemon through that kind of torture, but I'll be damned if I let you get away with it again!"

Barbamon looked at the little rookie and spoke, "Hah what do you plan to do hit me with another meaningless fireball? You scare me even less than the humans of this world."

"Then I will teach you to fear me! Infernal Funnel Fire!" he summoned a bigger fireball and launched it but Barbamon shook it off.

Barbamon grabbed Impmon by his throat, "Time to rid the world of you traitor." he started crushing him as he was in pain.

"Death ribbon revolution!" Saturnmon called sending a shockwave that hit Barbamon who groaned losing his grip on Impmon as he fell and backed away.

Saturnmon was breathing hard from using the Silence Glaive as Barbamon lectured her, "Using the Silence Glaive is not a smart move, it only drains you."

Ignoring him she attacked the demon lord and slashed his staff destroying it, "You broke my staff you impudent little!" Saturnmon smirked but held herself since she was running low on power, "Now your spirits shall be mine!" he went for her but Impmon jumped Barbamon from behind wrapping his small arms around his neck. Barbamon looked behind at the rookie and spoke, "You bore me to no end!" he grabbed him again, "You never were one of us at the beginning."

Saturnmon out of energy became Hotaru again, "Impmon!" she cried as she tried to pry him free.

"Why do you care for this miserable traitor?" Barbamon asked.

"Because he's my friend!" Hotaru answered truthfully.

"Friend? Oh that's rich. Then I will crush your friend and take his data for myself." Barbamon declared.

"I won't let you!" Hotaru shouted.

Suddenly something glowed under Impmon's bandana with a white light that pushed Barbamon back letting go of Impmon, "What?" the demon lord demanded.

Impmon looked seeing the locket, 'Yumemon's locket it protected me.' he thought.

"The locket!" Barbamon gasped.

Impmon held it and spoke, "Yumemon believed there was good in me, and there was. And now I'm going to show how good I can be!" he declared as he held it thinking, 'My dream no our dream is to protect everyone so no one has to be alone anymore.'

Suddenly a glow came from the silence glaive and went to Impmon as light surrounded the Digimon and human. Suddenly Hotaru saw her spirits of Saturnmon and Panteramon in front of Impmon was a sphere of data his mega form.

Impmon gasped, "Is-is this my?"

"It's your power big brother." a young voice answered.

Impmon suddenly saw Yumemon who was smiling at him, "Yumemon!" he cried.

Hotaru spoke, "So that's Yumemon." She then thought, 'She looks like she could be my twin.'

"Yumemon, I never though I'd see you again." Impmon said.

Yumemon put her hand on he brothers' shoulder, "I'm glad to see you never forgot about me."

"I could never forget about you." Impmon said.

Yumemon kissed her brother's forehead making him blush, "You both need to be strong today yours and Hotaru's strength grows."

"Right." Impmon nodded and looked at Hotaru who nodded as well as the young Digimon continued, "In this form Hotaru-san the curse on you from the silence glaive will be neutralized you must use it well and help your friends."

"I will!" she assured her.

"Fight well!" Yumemon said as she disappeared into stardust.

Impmon nodded taking the sphere of data that was once his as Hotaru looked determined and said, "Time to evolve!" she held the two items inserting the dream wand sideways, "Execute! Fusion Evolution!" she screamed as the two spirits merged with her granting her a new form.

Her choker was now V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a lavender five-pointed star in her maroon front bow. Her shoulder pads were large lavender puffs with two patches of purple fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. She had purple V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one purple and one lavender, with two long thin back ribbons clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was lavender. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being purple and the bottom lavender. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a purple V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a purple five-pointed star, and her earrings were dangling purple five-pointed stars. She also now had Panteramon's ears and tail as well as lavender colored wings.

"EternalSaturnmon!" she called.

"Oh yeah!" Impmon called as he was engulfed into his data and appeared as Beelzemon again only this time he had wings, green eyes, and a giant blaster in his right hand, "Beelzemon Blast mode!"

The two new Digimon stood between the warriors and Barbamon as EternalSaturnmon waved her Silence Glaive on the warriors, "Saturn Healing!"

Suddenly the warriors' powers were being restored and any fatigue they gained from Barbamon's attack. They got up and saw their allies, "Whoa, Hotaru, Impmon?" Agunimon asked and EternalSaturnmon nodded

"That's Beelzemon to you." Beelzemon smirked.

"You look different now." Grumblemon noticed along with the others.

"Not only that, let me show ya my power!" he pointed his blaster to Barbamon, "Corona Blaster!" he blasted Barbamon as he was sent hurdling into a pile of debris.

Barbamon got up and spoke knowing his former allie was never this strong, "What's going on, you never had this kind of power before!"

"And this time I'm using it for what's right!" Beelzemon promised him. He motioned to ES signaling her to join in.

She approached and spoke, "Barbamon for your crimes against the lives of humans you shall be punished!"

"Punish me, I think not!" Barbamon answered but thought in worry, 'If I don't get out of here I'm done!' As he tried to escape Beelzemon appeared behind him and slugged him to the ground and spoke, "That really hurt!"

"It'll hurt a lot more old man, EternalSaturnmon take your chance!" Beelzemon called.

ES nodded taking the glaive, "Your end is now Barbamon!"

"We'll see!" Barbamon attempts to attack EternalSaturnmon who made a starburst pattern with the glaive, "Saturn Star Slice!" she called as the star patterns struck at Barbamon one after another as he dropped to his knees and looked up at her, "Just what are you?"

"I am the warrior of Rebirth!" she declared.

Barbamon looked at the girl growling, "Well I'll see you never be reborn again!" he fired an energy blast that was blocked by the warrior's own attacks and Beelzemon's.

"Barbamon, you're about to join Leviamon and Lucemon!" Lowemon called.

"No I will not!" he shouted,

"Now!" Beelzemon called as all twelve of them fired their attacks combined at the Demon Lord who couldn't sustain the attack after so much damage he took before.

"NOOO!" Barbamon screamed as his fractal code appeared.

"Barbamon it purifying time! Fractal Code Digitize!" ES called scanning Barbamon's data as Barbamon's image appeared on her D-Tector. The Digi-Egg vanished and the others sighed that it was over for now.

Meanwhile The remaining three Demon Lords and Ogudomon watched as Barbamon was purified, "Barbamon defeated?" Daemon gasped.

"No matter he served his purpose, I have more than enough hearts to keep going for now." Ogudomon replied.

Lilithmon looked at EternalSaturnmon, "But that new form, it's not AncientSaturnmon, yet her power level is almost similar."

Ogudomon looked at her as well, "She has learned how to fuse her spirits, this will prove more difficult." He then though remembering the wand and locket, 'That wand and locket it must be the keys to that power.' He recalled the symbol, "I've seen that symbol before, so it's not a rumor after all."

"What do you mean master?" Belphemon asked with a yawn.

"That symbol on the wand and locket were symbols of the first true holder of the silence Glaive and the princess of the digital world Kaguyamon."

"Kaguyamon?" Daemon gasped.

"The princess of the Digital World?" Lilithmon asked.

"But I thought she was a myth" Belphemon said.

"That's what they wanted us to think." Ogudomon said as he pointed to the locket around Impmon's neck, "That locket was one of her mementos; it was always passed down to the successors."

"You don't mean that brat Yumemon was..." Daemon said.

"Yes, she is the offspring to the Princess."

"Why that little tramp." Lilithmon spoke feeling jealous.

Ogudomon looked at Hotaru formulating a plan seeing how Hotaru is the heir to the Digital World. He smirked and spoke, "Well seeing as how she is the chosen heir I can use this and become the ruler by making her mine."

"Sir you're not seriously thinking of?" Daemon asked.

"I am indeed." He replied grinning sinisterly.

**(And that's the chapter, didn't I say it would be full of surprises. Well tune into next time readers.)**


	12. Darkness snaps

**(Hi guys, I got another chapter ready for you with more surprises in store.)**

In the park Hotaru was reading a book as Beelzemon still in his new mode looked down at her, "Hey whatcha reading?"

"It's called the legend of the bamboo cutter." Hotaru explained.

"Any good?" he asked.

"It's very good." Hotaru answered with a smile.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked.

"Well it's about an old bamboo cutter, one day he saw a light coming from a bamboo stalk when he cut it open he found a beautiful baby girl inside." She explained.

"Interesting." Beelzemon admitted.

"He took her home and his and his wife name her Kaguya-hime." She continued explaining.

"Princess?" he asked.

Hotaru nodded, "As Kaguya grew princes came asking for her hand in marriage." Beelzemon listened in, "Kaguya had sent the five to bring her a certain item the first was told to bring her the stone begging bowl of the Buddha from India. The second was told to retrieve a jeweled branch from the island of Penglai. The third was told to seek the legendary robe of the fire-rat of China. The fourth must retrieve a colored jewel from a dragon's neck. The final prince was told to find the cowrie which was born from swallows."

"Wow, she must've been demanding." Beelzemon said.

The girl shook her head, "No, it was a test to see which of them could accomplish their task." She answered, "But you see Kaguya-hime was actually from the moon and the princess of it."

"Princess of the moon?"

Hotaru nodded again, "One day she had returned to her home on the moon leaving her old life on earth."

"Wow."

"I can't help but feel this book reflects my life." Hotaru said holding the book.

"I can feel that I mean you used to be a Digimon who was my only friend." Beelzemon explained and she nodded in agreement, "But now look at me, I have more friends." Beelzemon smiled, "And it's all thanks to you."

Hotaru smiled as Beelzemon showed off his form, "And I dig this new form." Beelzemon said marveling at his wings and blaster.

"A very special form indeed." A familiar voice replied as Beelzemon quickly shielded Hotaru as Ogudomon approached.

"So Hotaru I saw what you did to Barbamon, very impressive." The Master of Demon Lords said.

"I don't need your compliments."

"That's ok, after all royalty is always humble." Ogudomon replied as Hotaru froze and Beelzemon spoke, "What're you talking about?"

"So you haven't figured it out, when then let me explain. Yumemon the Digimon you knew is in fact the successor to the legendary Kaguyamon."

"What?" Beelzemon asked.

"That's right Kaguyamon the princess of the Digital World is Yumemon's descendant."

'Just like in the book, Kaguyamon.' The good Mega thought until he saw Ogudomon grab hold of Hotaru.

"And you Hotaru have birth rights as the heir to the throne. So I want you to be my bride so that I will also become ruler."

Beelzemon looked furious, "Now you wanna marry her, al right I've had enough of you!" he took out his gun but Ogudomon interrupted him, "Ah-ah, you wouldn't shoot your own friend would you?"

Beelzemon saw Hotaru looking scared leaving him no choice but to lower his gun. Ogudomon continued mocking him, "Sometimes it's painful having pride."

"Beelzemon" Hotaru called.

"I'm sorry I can't risk it." Beelzemon said looking down.

"Just like before you were weak to help her." Ogudomon continued mocking which brought Hotaru to tears, "Not only is Hikaru her Achilles heel, but she is yours." Ogudomon mocked him.

'Achilles heel?' she thought as she felt Ogudomon pull her closer.

"What do you say my dear, will you be the perfect bride for the most powerful of Demon Lords?"

Hotaru was scared and thought, 'Guys...Beelzemon...Kouichi-kun someone help me!"

Not too far from the park the other legendary warriors hearing that cry in their spirits knew something was up. Kouichi who was closer started running while thinking, 'Something's happened and its bad.' He took out his D-Tector and spoke, "I won't let her down!" he became JagerLowemon and arrived on the scene and was not pleased.

'Kouichi-kun.' Hotaru thought.

"Ebony Blast!" the beast fired his attack that nailed Ogudomon from behind making him lose hold on Hotaru and Beelzemon caught her.

Ogudomon saw the beats of darkness who was growling, "So the Warrior of Darkness, figures you'd come."

"Keep your hands off her Ogudomon!" JagerLowemon warned him.

"Wanting to keep her to yourself I see?" the evil Digimon asked.

"I'm warning you." JagerLowemon glared daggers at him.

"And I'm going to warn you, do not mess with my soon to be bride or you will regret it." Ogudomon said causing JagerLowemon to finally snap.

"Ebony blast!" he fired a bigger blast nailing Ogudomon.

Beelzemon watched as he could sense the aura of darkness surrounding the beast of darkness.

"Kouichi-kun!" Hotaru gasped.

"This is not good." Beelzemon said. Hotaru tried to go to him but Beelzemon held her back knowing it's not safe near him.

JagerLowemon's armor started snapping off as he started mutating until wings burst from his arms and became Velgemon. 'What is that?' Hotaru gasped seeing what's become of her favorite boy.

Meanwhile the other warriors who were heading their way felt it especially Kouji, "Kouichi!" Lobomon called as he followed the trail leading the others.

Ogudomon watched as Velgemon flied above screeching, "Incredible, you had such overwhelming anger you corrupted yourself into Velgemon."

"Be quiet!" The corrupted beast of darkness dove down striking Ogudomon.

"That's right give into your darkness, become darkness itself!" Ogudomon tempted him.

"Kouichi-kun!" Hotaru cried going to Velgemon who was caught up in fighting Ogudomon didn't even notice her. She grabbed onto him as he screeched trying to knock her off. "Kouichi-kun calm down!" she cried as the symbol of AS changed into a crescent mark, "Please calm down!" she begged him.

Velgemon took sight of her who was crying and spoke to him, "I don't wanna lose you to!"

Velgemon thinks, 'What's wrong with me, I'm not like this anymore.' Suddenly fractal code surrounded him as he became JagerLowemon again, "I'm sorry." He said as she smiled softly before passing out and he caught her on his back as Ogudomon prepared to leave.

"Be careful or the darkness will overtake you, and if that doesn't I will." Ogudomon warned him, "And your little princess will be mine." He then vanished.

The guys arrived but were too late to stop Ogudomon from escaping, "What happened?" Lobomon asked Beelzemon.

"Ogudomon showed up and ticked Kouichi off and he turned into some freaky bird thing." Beelzemon answered.

"Freaky bird thing?" Kumamon asked and they realized it, "Velgemon!"

Lobomon looked as JagerLowemon became Kouichi again followed by them returning to human form as well, "Kouichi are you ok?"

"I'm fine but my head is spinning." He answered.

"Did you really go Velgemon again?" Takuya asked.

"I did." Kouichi answered while looking down.

"But how, the spirits of Darkness were purified." JP said.

Plutomon suddenly appeared and spoke, "While the spirits of darkness were purified the very essences of Duskmon and Velgemon still remained in them. When Kouichi lost control of his emotions so did the spirits."

"Kouichi I'm sorry you went through that." Zoe said trying to comfort her friend.

"I blame myself I was so desperate in protecting Hotaru I lost control." Kouichi answered, "And I fear it might happen again."

"You need control over emotions, Ogudomon want you to feel this way." Tsuchi said.

"But how'd you snap out of it?" Moku asked.

"I heard Hotaru's voice calling out to me to calm down." Kouichi explained.

"Well how about that she saved ya sugah." Simca said.

Kouichi looked at Hotaru and replied, "Yes, she sure did."

"I think it best we go elsewhere." Kane spoke and Kouichi nodded and thought remembering a light, 'That light coming from her it felt warm and welcoming.'

Meanwhile the Demon Lords were waiting for the return of their master as he appeared and turned to Lilithmon, "Lilithmon, you wish to prove yourself against Hotaru don't you?"

"I sure do." She answered still having a score to settle.

"Then I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself, bring her to me." He ordered.

"As you wish sir." She answered and walked off.

Daemon watched as she left and saw Ogudomon minding himself thinking about Hotaru. Belphemon who was next to Daemon spoke, "If Lilithmon fails; pretty soon there won't be anyone left."

"Gee I wonder who will be next." he motioned to Belphemon.

"Wouldn't bet on me, I'm in Sleep mode, not much I can do." Belphemon answered.

Daemon looked at the alarm clock chained around him, "Well if something were to happen we may have to turn this off." he started.

"You know I can only awaken into my Rage mode once every thousand years." The little sleeping Digimon answered.

"Well you're overdue." Daemon replied.

**(And there's the chapter be looking forward to next time guys. The story of the Bamboo Cutter is real, which I don't own.)**


	13. Lilithmon's curtain call

**(Welcome back everyone, a new chapter up and Hotaru and Kouichi have what may be the final round with the skank of Demon Lords.)**

After their fight with Ogudomon the guys went back to Kouji's where Kouichi and Hotaru were resting on the sofa.

"We may have to keep an eye on Kouichi if he starts losing it again." JP told the others.

"Well he'll only lose it if any of the Demon Lords get under his skin about anything." Takuya said.

"Even if it is about the Demon Lords, he's also got to learn to keep his emotions in check." Simca added.

'Kouichi's never had a problem with his emotions, it's all changed now thanks to Hotaru.' Kouji thought.

Takuya looked at his best friend and spoke, "You obviously know where this is coming from don't you?"

Kouji looked down, "I got a good idea." he motioned to Hotaru.

"It because of Hotaru?" Tsuchi asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling Kouichi likes her more than just a friend." Kouji answered.

"I knew there was a reason he was so worried about her well being." Zoe put in.

"And should anything threaten the girl, it would only test the patience and emotions of the warrior of Darkness." Kane added.

"Then what should we do?" Moku asked.

"I suggest we keep these two out of trouble and not have them go alone." Tommy suggested.

While unknown to the guys Hotaru was awake and listening in on the whole thing before thinking, 'Every time I get in trouble and Kouichi-kun gets angry he will become the corrupted version of his spirits.' She continued thinking, 'Well no more.'

She didn't want Kouichi to become like that due to her. She took a look at Kouichi before writing a note leaving it in his hand before climbing out a window and ran off.

Kouichi soon opened his eyes seeing the letter, "What is?" he looked at it reading the letter and became shocked and scared, "Guys!" he called running into the living room as Kouji looked over, "What's going on where'd Hotaru?"

"Look." Kouichi showed him the note.

Zoe looked at it and read it out loud, "I do not wish to cause anyone anymore harm because what I have. I'm going to go this alone, don't try to stop me. Hotaru."

"She just ran away?" Simca asked in outrage.

"She must've overheard us talking." Kane believed.

Impmon thought, 'Oh great, she took it the wrong the way.'

"Come on we have to go after her before someone else does." Kouichi said as they hurried off.

Meanwhile Hotaru was out in the city wandering around singing 'Accept my wings' as tears fell from her eyes. She wandered to a playground where no one was around and sat on a swing by herself still crying as she suddenly felt a small push. She looked up seeing Kouichi with Impmon on his shoulder.

"Impmon said you'd be someplace like here." Kouichi explained.

Hotaru spoke still having tear filled eyes, "But…" she tried to speak until Kouichi held her close and spoke to her trying to calm her fears, "It's ok, it's not your fault nor is it anybodies. We can get through this together."

"Together?" she asked and Kouichi nodded.

"Now come on let's get back." Impmon suggested.

Hotaru looked down and spoke, "I hope I didn't cause them too much grief."

"They were worried about you to." Kouichi replied but as they were about to take a step.

"Nazar Nail!"

Look out!" Kouichi called as he pushed her aside as Lilithmon missed them.

"Dang and I thought I had it that time." the demon lord said.

"Lilithmon!" Kouichi frowned.

The Demon Digimon looked at the three, "Just the three of you easy pickings."

"Don't be so sure skank." Impmon frowned.

Lilithmon looked at the rookie smirking before speaking, "Strong words from someone so small."

"Watch it Lilithmon, I'm not who you used to think I was." He warned her.

She then saw how close Hotaru and Kouichi were, "My what an adorable couple you two look like."

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work this time!" Kouichi replied.

Lilithmon looked down at Hotaru and spoke, "Hotaru, Master Ogudomon would love to have you at his side you know."

Kouichi held Hotaru and answered for her, "She doesn't want to."

"I think we can let the girl decide for herself." Lilithmon said. As she attacked pushing Kouichi away from Hotaru, "And I know you will give the right answer." She grinned.

Hotaru started backing away in fear until Impmon called to her, "Hotaru don't fear her!"

Hotaru got brave taking out her D-Tector and dream wand, "I won't!"

"Spirit Evolve if you want, your forms won't be enough against me." Lilithmon warned her as Hotaru became EternalSaturnmon, "So this is your form."

"Saturn Star Slice!" she called using her attack as Lilithmon dodged most of the stars.

Kouichi watched her fight and said to herself, "Be careful Hotaru."

He saw the two female Digimon fight until he saw Lilithmon was ready to use a sneak attack, "Now you're mine!" she called unleashing her attack, "Phantom Pain!" she sighed with a breath of darkness.

ES started screaming in pain as Impmon was shocked to see this happening to her, "Oh no! Kouichi that attack rots the opponent's body, causing the data to dissipate from the tips of their bodies, and they suffer from that pain as they die."

"Hotaru!" Kouichi called as he grabbed his D-Tector and became Lowemon while ES Dedigivolved back to Hotaru.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill her, after all Ogudomon still needs her." Lilithmon assured them.

"I won't let anything happen to her." Lowemon called as he fought Lilithmon.

Impmon saw Hotaru she was close to passing out, "Hotaru, you got to hang on!"

"I'm trying, but it hurts." Hotaru groaned in pain.

Lowemon looked over at her condition while still fighting Lilithmon, "She doesn't look good."

Hotaru saw Lowemon she was trying to smiled even though she was in pain, "Kouichi-kun."

Lowemon was shocked, 'She's smiling even though she's in pain.' He thought as tears fell from her eyes, despite crying she kept smiling, "I love you Kouichi-kun my knight of darkness" she said smiling.

Lowemon's eyes tightened, "Hang in there, I will protect you!"

Hotaru thought as her eyes were fluttering close, 'Nii-san I'm sorry.' She thought as her eyes shut.

Lowemon felt the cord snap again and he screamed, "HOTARU!" he started glowing as he was transformed into Duskmon, "You will pay Lilithmon!"

"Duskmon, so it's true Cherubimon had corrupted the spirits of Darkness." Liltihmon smirked.

Duskmon unleashed his red swords from his hands and charged, "Lunar Plasma!" he struck as Lilithmon blocked his strikes. "After I'm done with you Ogudomon will be next!" he declared.

Impmon looked at Hotaru thinking, 'I'm glad she's not awake to see this, but I got to stop him before he totally loses it.' He then became Beelzemon in Blast mode and put Yumemon's locket around Hotaru's neck, "There now it's safe." He said before going to Duskmon holding him back, "Hey pal calm down!"

"Let go of me!" Duskmon ordered while struggling.

"This is why Hotaru ran away she didn't want to see you like this she was afraid of this." Beelzemon explained trying to get through to Kouichi that was still in there.

"What?" he gasped.

"Yeah she shedded tears seeing you turn into a monster, and look at you now!" the Mega explained.

Duskmon breathed hard while thinking, 'He's right I can't let this happen to me!'

He returned back to Lowemon as a voice spoke, "You really did it." They turned seeing Lobomon and all the others, "Guys!" he called.

"So the whole gangs here." Lilithmon smirked.

Kazemon was checking on Hotaru, "She's very weak, what did Lilithmon do to her?"

"She used an attack that rotted her body and data." Lowemon explained.

"Normally it would immediately kill my opponents however the master needs her alive." The Demon Digimon explained.

"You'll pay for harming our friend Lilithmon!" Agunimon declared.

"Send me the bill." She joked as they all started attacking.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's subconscious, Hotaru was floating around in darkness in the fetal position, 'I feel like I'm fading.' She thought, 'So cold here.'

She then felt something wrap around her as a female voice spoke, "You shouldn't be afraid."

"I shouldn't?" she asked.

"No, you are never alone and mustn't be overtaken."

"But that last attack took it out of me." Hotaru replied.

"That's never stopped you before, nor has it stopped any of your friends."

Hotaru answered looking determined like before, "Right, and I can't let it stop me now of all times!" Hotaru's eyes shot open as she stood up getting everyone's attention, "Hotaru!" Lowemon gasped as he went to her, "Are you ok?"

Hotaru spoke her voice like a whisper, "I'm fine."

Lowemon saw she looked more determined than he ever saw her before. Lilithmon saw Hotaru standing who looked at the Demon Lord and spoke, "And you really got on my bad side with that attack."

Lilithmon spoke in shock, "That's impossible you shouldn't be able to stand let alone be awake from that attack!"

"Well I'm not your average opponent." Hotaru answered.

"Al right, I'll give you the biggest Phantom Pain I've ever done!" she warned Hotaru as she did her attack again giving it all.

Hotaru then spoke with her voice mixing with Yumemon's who was the one giving her the courage in her mind, "That won't work on me now!" she blocked the attack.

"No Yumemon?" Lilithmon gasped.

"Not just Yumemon but Hotaru two, we are both one though we come from two different worlds." Hotaru said with both voices mixing.

"Soon you won't be of any world! Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon went to strike.

The mark appeared on Hotaru's forehead, "I don't think so!" she unleashed a blinding light.

"I can't see!" Lilithmon cried.

"Wow." Beelzemon gasped.

Hotaru turned to her friends, "My friends, let's finish her!"

The warriors nodded before shifting to their Beast Spirit forms and fired their most powerful attacks along with Beelzemon. The attacks collided with Lilithmon who screamed unable to take it.

"No this wasn't supposed to happen! Forgive me master I have failed you and our kind!" she pleaded as her fractal code appeared.

Hotaru stood before her, "This for all the times you took my brother from me!" she said, "Fractal code Digitize"

Lilithmon's data was scanned as her image appeared in the D-Tector, followed by the Digi-Egg vanishing. Hotaru fell back as Lobomon caught her seeing the crescent makr on her forehead, "What is this?" he asked.

Meanwhile in the mind of Ogudomon/Hikaru, Hikaru was still chained to a wall as he felt some strength returning to him, "My power it's slowly returning, Hotaru I knew you wouldn't give in."

"Silence you fool!" Ogudomon appeared before him.

"No, it'll be a matter of time before Hotaru defeats you and gets my body back!" Hikaru warned him.

"Don't you see yet you'll never get your body back!" The demon master declared, "As for your little sister have made something that will get inside her mind where she can't escape." he said.

"You leave her alone!" Hikaru shouted.

"You are in no position to give me orders boy, and after all what I have in mind for her is something of your own design."

"What?"

Ogudomon spoke talking about Hikaru's invention he created to help Hotaru dream, "Do you recall the dream tablet?"

Hikaru looked worried, "Don't it's never been tested and it's not perfected!"

"I can't wait any longer; I've waited too long for not only the Silence glaive, but dominion over the Digital World!" he smirked, "And once she's gone to dream land I can harm her where her friends can't help her." He laughed fading away.

Hikaru looked worried, "Hotaru."

**(And that's the chapter. Lilithmon's bit the dust but their mission is still not over. Don't miss next time guys.)**


	14. Dream Land Memories

**(Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter. Things have gotten intense as of late, and they're only going to keep getting more intense.)**

Sometime later Hotaru was walking around her old house looking at it, "One day we'll live here again!" she promised until she saw something on her old desk. She placed her hand on it seeing it was a small pill.

"Must be one of the meds I forgot." She said, "Wonder which one this was for again?" she asked before shrugging her shoulders before popping it into her mouth and swallowed it, and after a few minutes she started getting drowsy. As she started walking down the stairs she tripped going down and landed at the bottom resulting in her going unconscious.

Meanwhile outside waiting were the four other warriors, "Ok she's been in there to long." Simca said going for the door, "Hey Hotaru what's taking so... Long?" Simca saw Hotaru at the bottom of the stairs passed out. She ran over to her trying to wake her up, "Hey come on sugah wake up this is no time for a nap!"

The other three rushed in, "What's wrong with her?" Moku asked.

"I don't know but this can't be normal." Simca replied.

"We best get her back to the others." Kane suggested as they nodded and carried her.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's mind, she was walking around, "What is this place?" she asked, "Hello!" she called and only got an echo, "Is anyone here?" She started running but it didn't seem like running got her anywhere different, "Guys…Beelzemon…Kouichi-kun!"

"Hotaru?" a voice called.

Hotaru looked over and saw what appeared to have been her brother on the floor struggling to crawl, "Nii-san!" she ran getting closer to him helping him up.

"I finally got free from Ogudomon!" he said.

"Oh I'm so glad you're not hurt are you?" she asked.

"Not at all, how about you?" her brother asked touching her face.

"I'm going great." She replied.

Hikaru pulled her close and spoke, "That's good to hear." He smiled while patting her back.

Hotaru spoke feeling something was amiss, "Nii-san are you sure you're al right?"

Hikaru smirked and replied, "Of course Hotaru, I've never felt better in all my life." he said while Hotaru hadn't noticed his sinister grin.

"Really?" she asked not feeling at all assured.

"Yes, especially now that I have you." he embraced her tightly but Hotaru felt uncomfortable with this.

"Nii-san this uncomfortable I can't breath." Hotaru strained.

"You can't? Good!" he revealed his Ogudomon appearance signaling it was Ogudomon this whole time deceiving her.

"Get off me!" Hotaru tried pushing him away.

"Sorry but I finally have you!" he snapped his fingers and suddenly they reappeared in a dream version of the Demon Lords chamber in the dark area. "You shall become my lady and we shall rule side by side!"

Hotaru looked in a mirror and saw she was dressed in a gothic styles queen dress, "Gah!" she cried.

Ogudomon touched her cheek, "Why run from it when you can easily embrace it?"

"Because I…." Hotaru started.

"What?"

"I love Kouichi-kun!" she declared.

"The Warrior of Darkness?" he asked with a laugh, "He is a fool!"

"Do not say that!"

Ogudomon grabbed her arm, "You will never see him again because you cannot escape this dream world!"

Hotaru shook her head, "No I will escape somehow! My friends will…"

"They cannot help you here!" Ogudomon called making Hotaru back away frightened, "You're all alone. Just like before. And nothing can change it."

"You're wrong!" Hotaru cried.

"Am I?" Ogudomon smirked evilly.

Hotaru thought, 'Guys I know you're with me, I need your help.'

Meanwhile after the four got Hotaru to Kouji's they looked her over, "You're saying she was asleep when you entered?" Kouichi asked.

"That's what we said." Moku replied.

They saw her tossing and turning, "Something must be going on, I'll see what it is." Kane said becoming Mercurymon. He placed his hand on her head and they looked into his mirror seeing what was going on in her dreams.

"Ogudomon!" Kouichi gasped knowing he was behind it.

"He's invaded her mind!" Kouji frowned.

"But how'd he do that?" Takuya asked.

"Did she look at all tired when you guys got there?" JP asked the four.

"No she was as awake and active as an athlete." Simca replied.

"Then he must've done something to her to make her fall asleep." Tommy said.

Hotaru looked struggling as Mercurymon spoke, "There isn't much we can do for her on the outer plane."

"So she's alone in her mind?" JP asked.

'Hotaru hang in there, remember you said you'd be strong.' Kouichi thought to her.

In Hotaru's dream she could feel Kouichi's words reach her, 'I did say I would, and I won't go back on my word!' She started glowing and broke out of Ogudomon's grip and started singing.

_**Just as a place full of light**_

_**Can fall into the dark**_

_**All that is alive**_

_**Must die one day**_

_**But do not be upset**_

_**Everyone will be reborn**_

_**And your love will always be your constant companion**_

_**Brand-new world**_

_**Brand-new world**_

_**A new world full of life**_

_**For this to be true**_

_**I must give up this body**_

_**I am here Saturn Destruction's hand**_

_**Saturn Life's embrace Saturn**_

"No I cannot be defiled!" Ogudomon swore.

Hotaru fell to her knees but looked up at him who was backing away, "This is my dream Ogudomon, and you're not part of it! But my friends are! And they will never abandon me!"

"How sweet." Ogudomon said with a smirk, "Well they may be with you for now, but guarantee one by one they will fall." Ogudomon added.

"Keep dreaming." She replied.

"You're the one who should keep dreaming." Ogudomon said as he vanished.

"When I do, you won't be able to manipulate me!" she shouted until she looked around knowing the guys were watching, "Anyone know how I'm gonna get out of here?"

"How can she get out?" Takuya asked around and just about all seemed to be out of options.

"Let us see if our spirits can reach the spirits within her it might then be able to wake her up." Mercurymon suggested.

The ten started concentrating their spirits that glowed and in a flash they found themselves in Hotaru's memories.

"What is this place?" Grumblemon asked.

"This has to be her memories." Kouichi said seeing numerous memory windows fly by. He then saw Hotaru with her brother and two adults one was a blond haired woman and the other was a long black haired man, "Those must be her parents." He said.

Zoey and Ranamon blushed seeing Hotaru's father he was quick handsome, "Her pop was quite the stud if I do say so myself." Ranamon said.

They saw a memory of Hotaru at the age of ten looking out of a door seeing her parents packing a car for a trip, "Usagi you know we won't be long its just a few days." the man said "And Hikaru will take care of her."

"But Seiya she's so frail I don't want to leave my baby girl by herself." the woman known as Usagi said.

"I don't want to anymore than you do, but Hikaru is responsible to look after her. It's time we started trusting him." Seiya replied.

"Al right, you promise it will be no more than a few days?" Usagi asked.

"I promise." He assured her.

It then flashed to a man telling the two sibs of their parents, "I'm sorry to say this but your parents have been reported lost at sea, it's highly unlikely they're..." he began but noticed Hotaru getting upset, "Mama, papa."

"Don't say that in front of her." Hikaru ordered the guy.

"Mama! Papa!" Hotaru ran off crying.

Hikaru sighed knowing this would upset her much as he went after her while the guys watched in shock, "Oh man her parents reported missing and dead?" JP asked.

"So that's how it started with them on their own." Tommy added.

'Hotaru I had no idea it was worse than the way you told me.' Kouichi thought.

The warriors watched as her memories continued showing how her brother had to protect her, "No wonder she said Hikaru was strong he's a lot like you Kouji." Zoe said seeing Hikaru getting into fights with people who teased his sister.

"Yeah strong." Kouji said with a faint blush from the compliment she gave him and thought, 'Hikaru sure did a lot for her. He's a true brother.'

After walking through the memories they found Hotaru who dreamed her regular clothes back and out of the queen dress.

"Hotaru!" they called as they ran over to her.

Hotaru seeing them smiled and thought, 'I knew they were with me.'

"You're not hurt are you?" Kouichi asked.

"I'll be fine." She replied.

"How'd you get like this?" Takuya asked.

"Well when I got to my home I was looking all around until I spotted an aspirin on my old desk, I thought it was one of my meds, I guess it wasn't." she explained.

Zoe spoke with Ranamon lecturing her, "Don't you know not to swallow things you don't know what it may be?" Zoe asked.

"That's right it coulda ended up worse than what happened to you." Ranamon added.

"Well I didn't know it was designed like one of my meds." Hotaru explained.

"Where'd Ogudomon even get something like that?" JP asked.

"I think I know now." Hotaru answered while looking down.

"Do you?" Mercurymon asked.

"It was an experiment of my brothers, a dream tablet." She started, "You see my brother was looking for a way to cure insomnia. So he developed that tablet, but he never fully tested it."

"And because Ogudomon is in control of your brothers' body he knows everything he knows." Beelzemon added.

"That big problem." Grumblemon said.

"I know, but I can't sit by and do nothing." Hotaru replied.

"So whatcha suggesting to do about it?" Arbormon asked.

"We have to stop Ogudomon and free my brother you know that." She replied.

"But there are still two more Lords, and the remaining two are as bad as they come." Beelzemon said.

"Well we know there's Daemon, but the other?" Kouichi asked.

"Belphemon." Beelzemon answered.

"So what can you tell us about him?" Takuya asked.

"He has two modes, currently he's in his sleep mode; a less threatening form. But once every thousand years he transforms into his Rage mode; a mode so dangerous no one's lived to tell of how strong he is, no one unless you're me."

"If he's that powerful we may have to break out EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon." Kouji said.

"That's fine by me." Takuya agreed.

"Come on let's get out of this place." Kouichi said as they found themselves back in the house with Hotaru finally awake.

"Feels good to be awake." Hotaru said.

Meanwhile at the lair of the Demon Lords Ogudomon was pacing as Daemon and Belphemon watched him.

"I almost had her, but she overpowered me. And with Lilithmon and the others gone it's just us three." Ogudomon looked at the other two.

"If I may make a suggestion sir." Daemon said.

"Yes?"

"I feel we should unlock Belphemon and let him take care of things."

"Yes of course, Belphemon's rage mode is near indestructible no way the humans would be able to match him." Ogudomon remembered and turned to the sleeping chibi Digimon, "Belphemon how do you feel like getting your thousand yearly wake up call at this time?"

"Well I've had a good sleep I guess I could stretch my legs." he yawned.

"Al right then, it's time your true power awoke." Ogudomon pointed one sword at the clock chained to him. He then struck the clock and it shattered causing Belphemon to roar.

Suddenly the cute innocent looking Digimon started morphing and suddenly was replaced by a giant beast with large claws, wings, and covering him were remaining chains, "Oh yeah, this is good!" Belphemon roared.

"Those humans won't stand a chance." Ogudomon said turning to Belphemon, "Go now Belphemon, and do not fail me."

"Acknowledged." Belphemon said taking off.

**(Oh snap the guys are in trouble now. Can they defeat this monstrosity or have they met their match? See you next time.)**


	15. Moon Guardians

**(Welcome back guys to another update. This time the kids will be going up against their toughest foe outside of Ogudomon, and this time they'll have more help.)**

Hotaru was at the graveyard standing before the graves of her parents. She placed a red rose on it and spoke, "I'm sorry that nii-san is not with us." She then sat down in front of it, "He's still alive, but only just. I will get him back so don't worry."

Shen then touched it thinking, while a small tear fell, 'Because deep down he's fighting it, and he will not lose.' she lightly brushed her hand on the grave stone, "I'll come back with him next time I promise." She had tears falling from her eyes. "I promise." she cried on the grave. She then thought, 'I still can't accept this. I know my parents can't be dead, they just can't. I don't care how long it's been but I refuse to believe it.' She cried while holding onto herself.

"Hotaru?" Beelzemon asked leaning by another grave and Hotaru looked up with tears still falling, "You miss them very much." He asked sensing her emotions.

"Yes, but I know they're alive somewhere. They just can be dead."

"So long as you believe then there's hope." Beelzemon said and Hotaru nodded, "Come on what say we get back to the others?" she nodded again and the two walked off unaware that danger would soon find it's way to them.

When they met back up with the others at Hotaru's home they were strategizing, "Ok all that's left is Ogudomon, Daemon, and Belphemon." Takuya said drawing up a diagram on a piece of paper.

"We managed to pull through the other ones but that was solely on luck, and I got a feeling it won't be enough next time." Kouji said.

"Even with all eleven of us and Beelzemon it still may be a close match after all even with EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon the Royal Knights took us down like that so many times." Kouichi added.

"And we can't just immediately go Susanoomon." Tommy added.

"Yeah besides it doesn't even work that way." JP added.

"You know I just thought of something." Zoe started and they all turned to her, "When Takuya and Kouji turn into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon they have to take up our spirits as well. You think it's possible the spirits of Rebirth could merge as well?" she asked making the others pondering if it really was possible.

Simca however was looking around Hotaru's house, "Well this sure is a nice place." Simca said getting the layout of the place until she opened a door seeing it was a master bedroom, "Wonder who's this is?" she wandered in seeing a picture of Seiya and Usagi...Hotaru's parents. "These must be her parents." She said and noticed how young they looked, "Must've been during what humans call high school years, well her dad's a fine piece of work, and her mother she's pretty."

Shen then spotted a picture of Seiya with two other males' one with long sliver hair the other with long brown hair, "The two, must be his best friends, quite a funny bunch." She commented until she bumped into a TV and unintentionally hit the play button as a home movie started playing and she watched it.

"Dumpling don't keep holding her she's learn how to walk with you keep holding our Hota-chan." A woman's voice said.

"I can't help it, she's too sweet." A male voice said as Simca saw it was from her father that was holding a bundle.

"So that's Hotaru, well she sure was a looker even back then." Simca said to herself.

"She's so beautiful I can't help it." Seiya continued until another male voice came from behind the camera, "Seiya with any luck you're not going to let her out of your sight."

"Is that wrong Yaten?" Seiya asked.

"No but what will happen when she starts dating?" Another male voice asked.

"When she starts dating I'll decide which boy is worthy for her." He replied, "After all my dear Hotaru deserves someone who can offer her the most happiness."

Then the two figures walked on screen revealing to have been the ones in the picture. The brown haired man who was identified as Taiki spoke, "I know when she grows up she'll find someone great."

'He has no idea.' She thought, 'So there names are Taiki and Yaten?'

'Mom I want to hold Hota-chan!" a younger Hikaru said lifting his arms up.

"Ok Hikaru but be careful." his mother said gently handing the girl to him.

"That's Hikaru?" Simca asked seeing how young he looked as well at that time.

"Now Hikaru-kun you have to be gentle." The father explained to his son.

"I will." He answered while holding his little sister.

"Ah look at them." Yaten said.

Hotaru titled her head as Hikaru smiled at her and spoke, "Hi Hota-chan." He said and his sister responded by clapping.

Taiki who touched Hotaru's head spoke, "She really likes you kid."

"Well I like her to." Hikaru replied.

"This is Hikaru Hota-chan, your brother." Yaten explained to the infant as she grabbed Hikaru's finger. In response she tilted her head.

"She doesn't the word yet Yaten." Seiya said.

"She properly gets it from her mother." Taiki replied.

"What does that mean Taiki-san?" Usagi asked still having mood swings.

"Well you really couldn't understand certain words until you hit a later age than most kids knew them." He answered nervously.

"Daddy has to defuse a bomb." Seiya said to his kids "Yaten keep filming."

Simca watched as Usagi was lashing out uncontrollably as Yaten kept the camera on the two, "Yaten-oji what are those words coming out of Seiya-otou mouth?" Hikaru asked.

"Words you should never use." Yaten answered.

"Wow there mother sure was a hot head." Simca said.

Kane spoke as he entered the room, "Having fun peaking in on others past memories?"

Simca got surprised at this, "Don't sneak up on me like that metal head!"

"I apologize I couldn't help but overhear thy words." Kane replied.

Simca looked at the video and spoke, "Well I was watching and seeing just how perfect the sibs lives were." She saw Seiya switching the video to Hotaru taking her first steps as she was trying to go to her father who was holding the camera.

"That's it Hota-Chan come on."

Taiki took the camera, "Seiya are you going her whole life?"

"Yes I want to capture every waking moment." He answered.

Yaten spoke, "Jeez did you do this for Hikaru to?"

"No that's why I'm making up for doing it for Hotaru." Seiya replied. Hotaru kept going as she hugged his legs, "Aw look at her." He picked her up, "That's my little girl." She said making her smile.

"She really cared about her parents, wish I could say we knew what that feels like." Simca said.

"True tis something we have never experienced." Kane agreed.

"It must be why she couldn't accept that they were gone." Simca said.

"Yes she felt tremendously attached to them." Kane said as they still watched the home movie.

"Papa dose this song look good?" a little Hotaru said holding a sheet of paper to Seiya.

"Let's have a look." Seiya looked at it and Hotaru smiled as her father looked at it, "Hmm, I have to say this is incredibly well written." He said as her eyes sparkled and her father patted her head, "You truly are a smart one Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled as Usagi's voice came from behind the camera, "Why don't you sing it honey?"

"Really?"

"Of course you have such a beautiful voice."

Hotaru nodded as she took a deep breath and sang while the two legendary warriors watched with smiled.

_**I can hear the south winds**_

_**Bringing a beautiful rainbow **_

_**A beautiful dream is my home now**_

_**Inside those lovely hearts, I can see lovely dreams**_

_**But if a heart is bare no hope is left inside**_

_**I would disappear into the deep darkness of time**_

_**So please **_

_**So please**_

_**Keep dreaming beautiful dreams**_

_**I want to see those dreams and find my own one day**_

_**I am here Miss Dream**_

_**Once Someone's Miss Dream**_

_**I might be yours Miss Dream**_

"Beautiful!" Seiya applauded.

"Thank you daddy."

"I'm back!" Hotaru's older voice called and the two spun to see her, "What're you two doing in here?"

"Sorry sugah but I couldn't help but notice this room." Simca said.

"I guess I forgot to lock it when I was cleaning." She explained while looking around.

"So this belonged to thy parents?" Kane asked.

"Yes."

"Well your parents sure looked like nice people." Simca said looking at the picture.

"They sure are."

"So who are these two studs?" Simca asked looking at the picture of Yaten and Taiki with Seiya.

"Taiki-oji and Yaten-oji they're my papa's brothers."

"His bros huh?" Simca asked.

"Not by blood mind you they grew up in the same orphanage." Hotaru explained.

"They were orphans?" Kane asked.

"Yes, but they grew up there like they were brothers in arms. Papa met mama in High school."

"So we noticed." Kane said looking at the picture.

"Yes they loved each other very much."

"So what happened to your uncles?" Simca asked.

"They're backpacking in America."

"Business or vacation?" Kane asked.

"A little bit of both, they also believed our parents were still alive, and they've been on the trail of proving it."

"Do they ever write to you?" Simca asked.

"They have been though I've been getting less and less letters from them as of late." She then thought, 'I hope nothing's happened to them either.'

Suddenly the house started to shake, "What's that?" Simca asked.

"Trouble tis what." Kane answered as the whole group ran outside as Kane, Tsuchi, Moku, and Simca return to their Digimon forms. They looked up seeing Belphemon in Rage mode tearing up the area.

"Oh snap." Beelzemon gasped.

"Is that who you said is Belphemon?" JP asked the ex Demon Lord.

"Yeah but he wasn't in this mode."

"He looks dangerous." Hotaru said.

Takuya and Kouji looked at each other, "We have to fight." Takuya said.

"You two should know something about him, anything he catches in his vision immediately becomes a target, and even worse just by suffering his roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed." Beelzemon explained.

"Sounds like he's invincible." Hotaru replied.

"That still shouldn't stop us." Zoe said.

"So what do you say Kouji but for unified spirit evolving?" Takuya asked his pal.

Kouji looked determined, "Let's do it."

Hotaru thought of what Takuya said, 'Unified spirit Evolving? When the combined powers of the Legendary Warriors merge with one.'

Mercurymon and Ranamon glowed as their spirits left them and returned to their human forms.

"Metal into Light!"

"Water into Light!"

Grumblemon and Arbormon glowed as well giving their spirits to Takuya returning to their given human forms.

"Earth into Flame!"

"Wood into Flame!"

Zoe, Tommy, JP, and Kouichi did the same giving Takuya and Kouji their spirits.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"And Darkness into Light!"

Hotaru watched seeing this for the first time, "Unity Execute, Unified Spirit Evolution!" they both called and came out in their powerful forms, "EmperorGreymon!" Takuya called.

"MagnaGarurumon!" Kouji called.

"Al right we're back in business." EG cheered.

"Come on let's deal with Belphemon!" MG said as Beelzemon flew beside them.

"I'm coming with you, you two will need all the help you can get."

"We must leave this to them now." Kouichi explained to Hotaru.

"I understand." She replied.

The three Digimon were heading right for Belphemon, "Hey Belphemon, decided to wake up huh?" Beelzemon asked.

"Beelzemon, you caused us a lot of trouble with your betrayal!" Belphemon said noticing him.

"Spare me what I haven't already heard, so Ogudomon sent you now? Well allow me to give you the honor of joining the others." he summoning his blaster, "Corona Blaster!"

"Not good enough!" Belphemon called as he avoided the attack.

"Whoa!" Beelzemon gasped.

"He's fast!" EG said.

"Let's see him dodge this! Magna Missiles!" MG called firing consecutive missiles at Belphemon who didn't even flinch.

"That tickled." The powerful Demon lord spoke.

"No way, not even a scratch!" EG gasped.

"He is one of the stronger ones." Beelzemon reminded him.

"Let's see him take this Dragonfire Crossbow!" EG called firing a massive burst of fire from his sword which caused an atomic blast that hit Belphemon but it didn't worked.

"You want flames, I'll show you flames! Lampranthus!" he casted black flames from the chains coiled around its body.

"Guys move!" Beelzemon screamed as they flew aside and the others were taking cover.

Though the guys were flying to avoid it they saw they were in range for one of the attacks, "Silent wall!"

The attack was repelled, "What?" Belphemon gasped as EternalSaturnmon flew up holding the Silence Glaive in hand.

"Mind if I join you boys?"

"Hotaru it's not safe up here." EG said.

"I don't care, we all have to defeat him together, not just the ten Legendary Warriors." She responded.

Belphemon looked at her, "Warrior of Rebirth, you may have scanned my brethren but I shall not be so easily destroyed!"

ES stood next to her friends, "While quantity doesn't really outmatch one with quality, all four of us can bring you down."

"Then come and meet your doom!" he boomed, "Gift of Darkness!" he called unleashing a slash attack from its claws, which were clad in the flames of hell.

The group dodged avoiding a lethal blow, "Guys maybe if we combine our attacks it'll bring him down." ES suggested.

"It's worth a shot." EG replied as the four Digimon sent out there most powerful attacks. The four combined attacks nailed him and it actually made him flinch but he was nowhere near ready to surrender.

Belphemon reached for Beelzemon but ES pushed him out of the way and got caught, "Ah-ha now your spirits will be ours!" he started crushing her in his claw.

"Hotaru!" Beelzemon flies to help her but was swatted away

Belphemon smirked at ES, "Now to take what we first seek!" he separates her from the Silence Glaive.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The two new attacks hit Belphemon full on making him let go of the Silence Glaive and ES. A yellow and blue streak caught both her and her weapon as Belphemon called, "Who did that?" he searched around.

On a lamppost were two figures one dressed in yellow robes the other dressed in blue robes. "We did." The one in yellow answered.

"Who're they?" MG asked Beelzemon and EG who shrugged.

"StarHealermon the guardian of the yellow moon." the yellow robe answered.

"StarMakermon the guardian of the blue moon." the blue robed one answered.

"Guardian of the yellow and blue moon?" EG asked until he remembered the three moons of the Digital World, "Of course, the three moons of the Digital world were based off the Celestial Digimon."

"Yes though based off the Celestial ones we were chosen to guard the moons." StarHealermon explained.

"We had heard there was trouble in the human world so we came to investigate." StarMakermon added.

MG saw StarHealermon holding ES, "Hey that's our friend!"

Belphemon growled as he jumped for ES, "Give her here!" he readied his claws.

"Corona destroyer!" Beelzemon fired his second attack at Belphemon throwing him off his target.

StarMakermon spoke to MG and EG, "You two we sense the spirits of the Legendary Warriors within you."

"That's right." EG answered.

"And the Spirit of rebirth and the Silence Glaive are once again united." StarHealermon added.

ES was still unconscious as Belphemon growled going to attack, "Lampranthus!" he used his fire chain attack again.

"get back!" StarMakermon called and they dodged.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" StarHealermon said as a ball of lighting hit Belphemon.

It exploded on contact and the Digimon was sent backwards crashing onto the ground, "How dare you!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!" StarMakermon said as balls of light hit Belphemon as well.

"Dah!" he groaned.

"Al right one last time all attacks at once!" EG ordered as the group minus ES fired their attacks at Belphemon and he screamed, "No, this shouldn't have happened. I'm not suppose to lose!" he called as his fractal code appeared.

EG and MG held their D-Tectors, "Ok this one's ours." EG said, "Fractal Code Digitize!" they each scanned the Demon Lords data as his image appeared on the screens of their D-Tectors and the Digi-Egg leaves.

Beelzemon saw the two as they held ES who dedigivolved into Hotaru. The two had hidden shock but their eyes became firm. Beelzemon not liking the way they looked snatched her, "Hey you mess with her because she's a human then you mess with me."

The two jumped as StarMakermon grabbed Hotaru, "We don't wish to harm her, we know this girl."

"Know her?" MG asked.

"We're sorry but that is classified and" StarHealermon said sounding serious, "We can't let any of you near her anymore."

"WHAT?" the group gasped as Beelzemon frowned, "Who died and made you her keeper?"

"We've been her keepers since the day they disappeared." StarMakermon said as he and StarHealermon disappeared.

"They?" group looked to each other as EG and MG became Takuya and Kouji again returning the spirits to the others.

"Guys they just took her." Beelzemon realized.

"We have to find her!" Kouichi said, "They may have helped us, but they have no right to take her with them." So they once again had to search for their friend.

**(And there you go, another Demon Lord down, but more figures show up. Are these two their friends, or more enemies? Check in next time. I don't own the song Miss Dream, that's from Sailor Moon.)**


	16. Allies or Enemies

**(How's it going everybody I'm back with another chapter waiting to be read.)**

After the two digimon took Hotaru she then woke up in some unknown building, "Where am I?"

"Relax you're right where you belong."

She saw StarHealermon and StarMakermon standing before her, "Who're you two?"

"You don't recognize us do you?" StarMakermon asked.

"Am I supposed to?"

StarHealermon smiled and spoke, "We knew you since you were just a little girl."

The two de-transformed showing two men one with long silver hair and green eyes while the other had brown hair and purple eyes. The sight of them made Hotaru smile.

"Oji-sans!" Hotaru said seeing her uncles after so long.

"It's good to see you again Hotaru." Yaten said.

While back with others who were still shocked at what happened, "What, told us to stay away from her?" JP called in outrage

"Who do they think they are?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, but they claimed to have known her longer than we did." Beelzemon said.

"We need her to fight Demon Lords and Ogudomon." Tsuchi noted.

Simca remembering how their eyes looked spoke up seeing them before, "Hold on I might know who they are."

They looked at her while Kane had a hunch as well, but Kouji suddenly noticed Kouichi was gone, "Where'd Kouichi go?"

"Oh great!" Takuya groaned.

Meanwhile with Kouichi who was running through Japan not knowing where he was going but was determined to find Hotaru, "I don't care who those two were but I won't let them harm Hotaru!" he looked and thought, 'But she could be anywhere if only there was a sign.' He touched his heart, 'Hotaru please be ok.' He thought.

E heard his D-Tector beep and it showed JagerLowemon, "JagerLowemon?" Kouichi gasped as the D-Tector created a beam he remembered Panteramon and JagerLowemon were similar digimon, "Of course, both mine and Hotaru's beast spirits are of the cat beast type, meaning they have a connection." He ran following the beam while thinking, 'Hang on Hotaru I'm coming.'

Meanwhile back with Hotaru and her uncles, "Yaten-oji Taiki-oji I don't understand what's going on?"

"Well this happened during our search for your parents years ago." Taiki started.

Yaten stroked her hair and continued, "We swore we wouldn't stop looking for them, then one day while we were searching the seas we saw two bright lights in the sky."

"We followed them which led us all the way back to shore and they suddenly came down to us." Taiki added.

"Then what?" she asked.

"We heard voices coming from them, voices telling us they've been looking for us." Taiki answered.

"When we took hold of the light we suddenly transformed into the beings you saw us as." Yaten added.

"We became infused with knowledge about a world we never even thought existed, the Digital World." Taiki put in.

"So that's why you stopped writing." She realized.

"We wanted to we might have written a hundred letters." Yaten said.

"However we were tasked with a big assignment by the ones known as the Celestial ones." Taiki said.

"You mean Ophanimon Seraphimon and Cherubimon?" she asked.

"Yes, they had said you would be wielding a weapon known as the Silence Glaive and that's how we'd find you." Yaten explained.

"We also discovered what's been going on while we were away." Taiki added.

"You mean about nii-san?" Hotaru asked looking down.

"Yes, and the ones who took him." Yaten said.

"Well me and my friends have been fighting our way to save him and we're this close now." Hotaru explained.

The two looked down as Yaten spoke, "You shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked looking confused.

"This is far too dangerous for you to be doing, what would your parents say?" Taiki said touching her hand.

Hotaru looked down and spoke, "They would be extremely worried about me." She admitted.

"Exactly, so you'll stop doing this and let us take care of things." Yaten said bluntly.

"What?" Hotaru asked in outrage.

"We can't afford to lose you just as you lost your parents. We're responsible for you and your brother." Taiki said as the two froze feeling something.

"Someone's approaching." Yaten said.

"I'll check it out." Taiki said going off.

'A demon lord or one of the guys?' Hotaru thought.

Outside the building was Kouichi, 'This is where the trail ends. Should I go Lowemon or would that be a bad approach?' he pondered.

"What are you doing here?" Taiki called ass he was standing outside.

"Who're you?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm asking the questions here!" Taiki said forcefully.

"I mean you no harm really!" Kouichi tried reasoning.

Taiki saw Kouichi's D-Tector in his hand, "You, you're one of the Legendary Warriors. Sorry but I can't let you near Hotaru."

"And why not?"

"We can't let her put herself in danger anymore than you and the others have dragged her in." he answered.

Kouichi replied with his anger close to a boiling point, "Dragged her in! This wasn't our fault, this was destiny!"

"Regardless she's done more than enough, now we shall rescue her brother for her."

"It seems like you two are keeping her caged up like a victim!" Kouichi shot at him.

"How dare you!" Taiki called taking hold of a star with a mic attached to it, "I won't stand by and listen to you tell us how to protect our niece."

'What's he doing?'

"Execute!" Taiki said into the mike placing it on his ear, "Maker spirit evolution!" he started transforming as Kouichi was surprised at his spirit evolving, "StarMakermon!"

"I don't wanna fight you!" Kouichi said.

"Then don't I'll do it for you!" StarMakermon replied as he threw a punch for Kouichi who dodged it by a smidge.

"Ok this is bad." Kouichi said to himself.

Kouichi kept dodging attacks as best he could but couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his D-Tector, "Execute! Spirit Evolution... Lowemon!"

The two digimon started going at it as StarMakermon spoke, "Why are you so intent on seeing Hotaru?"

"Because she's my friend! She's mine and my friends' friend!" Lowemon explained.

"You're her friends?" The uncle asked.

"Yes, and that's all she ever wanted in her life but never got it!" Lowemon said.

"It's true she never did." StarMakermon admitted and looked up with a firm look, "She always looked sad as she came home in tears because nobody acknowledged her existence."

"Exactly, we're the only friends she has. Not to sound threatening but would she forgive you if you took the only friends she ever had away from her?" Lowemon asked.

Meanwhile watching from the window was Yaten and Hotaru, "Kouichi-kun." She said to herself.

Yaten who also heard everything looked to his friend who looked back up. Yaten then jumped landing next to his friend. Lowemon looked nervous hoping he wouldn't have to still fight.

"You really care about her?" Yaten asked.

"I do!" Lowemon replied.

StarMakermon smiled, "Well kid, you convinced me." he returned to Taiki.

'Oh thank goodness I wouldn't want them fighting each other.' Hotaru thought as she watched them escort Kouichi inside. She then froze holding her head hearing Ogudomon.

'You realize the more you keep trying to reject me the more I'm drawn to you.'

'Don't try taunting me, we defeated Belphemon, once we've dealt with Daemon you're next!' Hotaru warned him.

"I'm so terrified." he replied in sarcasm but continued as pain surged through Hotaru, "But you will wallow in fear when this is over."

Hotaru held in screams as the three ran up and found her, "Hotaru!" they called.

"What's wrong?" Yaten spoke in worry.

"Ogudomon!" she muttered.

The mark of AncientSaturnmon appeared on her forehead making Kouichi gasp, "That's AncientSaturnmon's marking."

Suddenly Ogudomon was forced out of her thoughts from AS's power as Hotaru fell forward, "Hotaru!" Kouichi catch her in his arms.

Sometime later Kouji had been trying to get a hold of Kouichi, "Come on pick up!" Kouji said trying again.

"Still nothing?" Tommy asked until they heard Kouichi's voice, "Hello?"

"Kouichi where have you been?" Kouji asked.

"Sorry but I found Hotaru, and don't worry the two have accepted us." He replied.

"What now?"

"Follow my trail and you'll find us." Kouichi said signaling he'll guide them through their phones.

"Ok, we're on our way." His brother replied.

"What happened?" Takuya asked.

"Kouichi found her come on." Kouji said as they all hurried.

Meanwhile Hotaru woke up seeing Kouichi, "Kouichi-kun?"\

"Welcome back." He replied.

"What happened?"

"Ogudomon tried to invade your mind again, but you overpowered him with AS's help." Kouichi explained.

"She really did help me." She said touching her heart, "But what about my uncles?"

"They're fine too; they're just patrolling outside waiting for our friends." The warrior of Darkness replied, "I was worried your uncles were trying to keep you caged up away from us."

Hotaru sat up and explained, "I know they seemed harsh but it's because they care."

"They seemed more overprotective than your brother." Kouichi noted.

"Yeah, my otou-san was the youngest out of their group even though he was the leader it didn't stop them from worrying about him." She said and the two chuckled, "When he and mama disappeared they were hurt just as bad as me."

_She flashbacked as a ten year old Hotaru was running toward the docks tears falling._

"_Mama! Papa!" she called._

_Her two uncles approached her as she looked up crying, "We know how you feel Hotaru." Yaten said._

"_Yaten-Oji please tell me that man was wrong." Hotaru begged while crying._

"_I don't believe it either Hotaru." Yaten replied._

"_Neither do I." Taiki agreed._

"_So where are they?" she asked._

_Yaten hugged her, "I don't know, but somehow me and Taiki are going to find out where."_

_Taiki hugged her to, "We promise we won't stop looking." He promised as Hotaru nodded as the flashback ended._

Kouichi understood now, "No wonder they were protective."

"Though it seems they still haven't found them." Hotaru spoke with tears falling, "I can't stand it anymore...everyday I start to forget them...their smell...their faces...their warmth." Hotaru said crying.

"Hotaru, you'll never forget them, the people most precious to you are the ones you'll never forget." Kouichi explained as she latched onto him. Kouichi held onto her knowing she needed comfort. Hotaru cried Kouichi saw a crescent like mark on her forehead, 'That mark.' He thought.

Suddenly the door opened as her uncles led her friends in who saw this, "It's a Kodak moment." JP joked and the two blushed.

"Already getting into those positions Hotaru, man we missed out on your growth." Taiki joked.

Hotaur blushed hiding her face as Yaten nudged him, "Ok Taiki enough."

Kouji noticed the crescent mark as it disappeared, 'What the?' he thought remembering they saw it when they fought Lilithmon, 'The same mark when we fought Lilithmon, why's it showing up now?'

The guys were soon talking with Yaten and Taiki, "So that's what happened." Takuya finished before panting from how much explaining.

"Very interesting." Yaten replied.

"And if Ogudomon and Daemon are all that's left things won't be as easy for you as they were." Taiki added.

"Tis very strange that Ogudomon continued this mind link with her." Kane said looking at Hotaru.

"Well what can we do, we still don't know where to find them." Moku noted.

"Maybe we can track them, your D-Tectors combined with our mics must have some way of locating them." Yaten theorized.

Meanwhile at the lair Ogudomon was speaking with Daemon, "Belphemon is no more; you are the only one I have left Daemon."

"If you desire me to bring you the Silence Glaive and the girl I shall master." Daemon bowed his head, "And I have the perfect way." Daemon said sinisterly.

"It better work." Ogudomon warned him.

"Oh it will." Daemon snickered.

**(And there's the chapter it seems Hotaru's uncles truly are allies to the guys after all.)**


	17. Hearts Deepest Desire

**(Welcome back guys, another chapter's done and you'll be more surprised at what I have in store.)**

The next day as Hotaru was walking to school she pasted by a small stand with a necklace on it, "Hmm?" she looked to it.

"Has the necklace caught you eye miss?" an old man asked.

"It is beautiful" Hotaru replied.

"I'm glad you think so, though it's no ordinary necklace."

"It's not?" she asked.

"No for you see anyone who wears it will have their deepest desire fulfilled." the old man explained.

"Deepest desires, you're pulling my leg." She replied.

"I don't pull my dear tell what would you like to see?" he asked.

"Well I guess seeing my parents again."

"A very heartful desire." He said and held the necklace to her, "Wear this and keep thinking of your desire and who knows it might come true."

"Al right, how much is it?" she asked until the old man brushed his fingers on to Hotaru's black hair.

"Consider this one on me; I know you seem to be destined for this necklace."

"Arigato." She said while bowing as she left wearing the necklace.

"No thank you." the old man said to himself revealing to be Daemon, "Step one is completed.

Soon Hotaru was on her way to school where Simca was waiting, "Where've you been girl?"

"I got sidetracked sorry." Hotaru said, "Plus added to the fact that I had to help Taiki-oji get yaten-oji out of bed."

"Lazy boys?" Simca asked.

"No Yaten-oji doesn't like Physical exertion." Hotaru answered.

"Men." Simca sighed.

Hotaru laughed until she heard a familiar laughter. She looked at an alleyway seeing a blonde haired woman with long pigtails, "Mama?" she asked.

"Huh?" Simca asked looking in her direction and saw no one, "I don't see anybody."

Hotaru blinked her eyes and thought, 'I know I saw her...my Mama.'

"Come on." Simca said taking her arm bringing her into the school.

After school Hotaru was walking home until she heard something, "Hello there my little Hota-chan" a male voice said across the street.

Hotaru looked seeing a man with long black hair and blue eyes he was in a red suit holding a red rose.

"Papa!" she gasped.

The man who she claimed was her dad held his hand out to her, "It's good to see you again."

"Papa!" Hotaru cried heading across the street to him.

The man smiled, "Come my daughter." He said as Hotaru ran over through the street.

Yaten was walking seeing Hotaru crossing the street as a car came rushing toward her, "Hotaru!" he gasped to himself and ran screaming, "Hotaru look out!" he grabbed the star, "Execute! Healer spirit evolution! StarHealermon!" he called and jumped grabbing Hotaru before jumping onto the roof of a building and spoke to her, "What were you thinking running out in the middle of the street?" he saw her eyes looking dazed, "Hotaru?" he then snapped his fingers in front of her face as she woke up.

"What, what happened?" she asked.

"You nearly became road kill if it wasn't for me!" Healer answered.

"I what?" she asked.

Healer touched her face, "You don't remember?"

"All I remember is that I saw my papa." Hotaru said.

"Seiya?" Healer asked.

Hotaru nodded, "He was calling out to me and this morning I saw mama too."

"Usagi, but how?" he asked transforming back.

Hotaru smoke smiling with a few tears falling, "I don't know, but they're alive and here somewhere."

"This makes no sense if they were alive and here they would've tried contacting us.' Yaten thought before picking Hotaru up, "Come on let's get home." He said as Hotaru nodded.

That night as Taiki was fixing dinner Yaten spoke to him, "Hotaru claimed she saw her parents."

"Are you serious?" Taiki asked in shock.

"She looked like she was telling the truth." Yaten replied, "But something isn't right."

"What do you mean?"

"If they were there why haven't they contacted us yet?" Yaten asked, "Plus…" he remembered Hotaru's face.

"What?" Taiki asked.

"She looked in a trance of some sort."

"A trance?" Taiki asked.

"Yes she claimed she saw Seiya across the street and ran right out into it as a car was driving by she almost got nailed if it wasn't for me."

"I don't like this, I can't help but notice the impeccable timing." Taiki said.

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked confused.

Taiki spoke as he was a genius, "We just arrived after they defeated Belphemon, then Hotaru suddenly starts seeing her parents pop up but no one else seemed to have noticed."

Yaten thought this out and knew it was true, "I'm calling Simca." Yaten said going to the phone to call her.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's room the girl was tossing and turning, "Mama… Papae…" she muttered before she shot up panting. She touched her forehead and thought, 'Just a dream, but it felt real.' She then took deep breathes before laying back down before turning her head to look at the window, 'Mama, Papa you're there somewhere.'

She soon got up and walked around her room before seeing something out her window on the ground, "Huh?" she looked seeing her mother holding her hand out.

"Hota-chan my little firefly mama came to get you."

"Mama!" Hotaru cried shedding some tears before heading for the fire escape.

Meanwhile Yaten was still talking with Simca, "I see and you're sure you didn't see anything?" he asked on the phone.

"Yeah I saw nothing." Simca replied on her end.

"I see, well ok we'll let each other know if something else happens." He hung up and spoke to himself, "I knew it."

Taiki headed for Hotaru's room he saw it opened a crack he saw Hotaru walking toward the fire escape.

"Hotaru, where are you going?" he shouted running over grabbing her.

"Mama...mama...mama!" Hotaru muttered.

"Mama?" he asked looking outside seeing nobody, "I don't see anybody." He told her, "Hotaru there's no one there."

"You're wrong she's right there!" she pointed down.

"Hotaru you're not well." Taiki tried helping her.

Yaten came up hearing the shouts, "What's going on?"

"Hotaru's hallucinating again." Taiki explained.

Yaten went over and spoke to Hotaru, "Hotaru listen to me nobodies out there."

"You're lying!" Hotaru cried as the crescent mark appeared on her forehead.

"Yaten look." Taiki noticed the mark.

Yaten saw it and thought, 'The same mark as before, it seems to have only been appearing when Hotaru gets truly emotional.'

Hotaru then passed out and Taiki touched her cheek feeling how hot she was, "This is bad she's starting to burn up, we got to get her to a hospital!"

"I'll call them." Yaten said rushing to the phone.

Later on at the hospital the two met with the doctor, "How is she doctor?" Taiki asked.

"Well her fever's gone down a bit but it's still nowhere near as good." The doctor explained.

"What do you think it is?" Yaten asked.

"I'm not sure, when did this happen?"

"Well we found her sneaking out the fire escape claiming she saw someone even when no one was there. In fact all day she's claimed to have seen people that weren't there." Taiki explained.

"Well with a fever like this hallucinating is a common symptom." The doctor explained, "Most likely due to stress."

"What can we do?" Yaten asked.

"Keep her here just in case her fever acts up again." The doctor suggested and they nodded.

The doctor left as the others came over, "We heard what happened." Kouichi gasped, "Where is she?"

"She's resting now." Taiki answered.

"How's she doing?" Zoe asked.

"Well her fever hasn't completely gone down yet." Yaten explained.

"Why is this happening to her?" JP asked.

"The doctor believes it's from stress." Taiki answered.

"Stress?" Takuya asked.

Inside the hospital room Hotaru woke up in the bed, "Ugh where am I?"

"The hospital."

Hotaru looked over seeing Kouichi sitting by her side, "kou..i...chi...kun?" Hotaru gasped while her cheeks flushed.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Lousy." She answered.

Kouichi spoke touching her hand, "We were worried about you."

Hotaru sat up feeling dizzy, "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

"According to your uncles you've been hallucinating all day."

"I don't know if I was or not it seemed so real." Hotaru said.

"The doctor believes this is from stress." Kouichi explained.

"What have I had to be stressed about today?" she asked.

"Yaten told us that you've been seeing your parents in various places today." Kouichi said.

"And I have they've been calling out to me." She began, "And I know what I saw" Hotaru said clutching the necklace.

"What's that around your neck?" Kouichi asked finally noticing it.

"A necklace I got from a merchant." She explained, "He said anyone who wears it that their deepest desire will be fulfilled."

"And what is your desire?" Kouichi asked getting suspicious.

"To see my parents."

Kouichi was thinking hard until it hit him, "Hotaru you may have to take that off."

"I can't if I take it off then I might never have my desire fulfilled." She said holding onto it.

"Since when have you relied on a trinket to believe your parents will return?" Kouichi asked until he saw she was looking sad but knew that the necklace had some kind of tie to what's been wrong with her all day, "Lie back down I'm going to get you uncles." he said having her lay back.

Kouichi walked out and found them, "I think I know the cause of all this."

Back in Hotaru's hospital room she laid down as her father appeared in the room, "Is my little Hota-chan not feeling well?" he asked.

"Papa." Hotaru said as the man went over and touched her.

"Yes, it's me." Seiya spoked with a smile.

Hotaru touched his hand, "This is real."

"Yes, and it'll be more real very soon." He replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." he smiled as a dark essence was surrounding them while Hotaru smiled shutting her eyes while thinking, 'My parents and I are back together, Nii-san, soon we all will be.'

Outside the room Yaten, Taiki, and the others were in shock and they knew the cause of all this, "It has to be Daemon!" Impmon said.

"He go too far!" Tsuchi called.

Yaten and Taiki sense something, "Hotaru!" they gasped as they opened the door to her room seeing Daemon holding onto her.

"Daemon!" Impmon growled.

"Sorry but Hotaru won't be joining us today." he said holding her in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Takuya demanded.

"I only granted her deepest desire." Daemon explained.

"You tricked her with illusions!" Kouji called.

"Guilty, but it's all I could do after all no one knows where they really are." Daemon replied.

"They are somewhere out there!" Yaten shot back.

"On what evidence?" Daemon asked.

"Seiya and Usagi don't die easy." Taiki answered.

"If that's your best answer than you're just delusional. Now if you'll excuse me I got a delivery to Master Ogudomon!" he blasts the window open and flies out it holding Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" the guys called.

"We got to go after her!" Impmon called as he went Beelzemon and flew after Daemon.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's mind she was laying in darkness thinking, 'What's going on, I feel numb.' She suddenly heard ringing, 'What's that sound?' she thought until she woke up in her bed in house and she saw a woman come in.

"Sweetie how're you feeling?"

"Mama?" Hotaru asked feeling the woman touch her forehead.

"You feel much better." The woman noted.

Hotaru sat up touching her mother's hand, "This is real."

"What is real?" Usagi asked.

Hotaru touched her head, "I'm not dreaming this time."

"You must've been dreaming before if you're talking like this." Her mom said.

"I don't know everything feels fuzzy." Hotaru said.

A male voice was heard, "Hey there everything ok in here?"

Hotaru looked seeing her father enter, "I think Hota-chan might have had a bad dream due to her fever last night." Usagi said to her husband.

"Oh that's too bad." He said.

"Where are my uncles, and my friends?" Hotaru asked as she got up.

"Taiki and Yaten are in America right now sweetie they said they be home in a few weeks." Seiya said.

"And what do you mean by friends did you make some?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know... what about nii-san?"

"Hikaru is teaching at the university sweetheart." Usagi said.

"Maybe it was just a dream." Hotaru believed.

"Well it's over now Hota-Chan, welcome back." Seiya said touching her forehead.

'So none of this ever happened Kouichi-kun, Beelzemon, my friends, it was all fake?' she thought, 'In fact who are those people anyway? I know they're names, but why don't I remember doing anything with them?'

Sometime later Hotaru was now walking around a zoo where she looked in seeing a black lion and panther, "Those two animals, look so familiar." She saw the two cats nuzzle each other, "They love each other." she touched her forehead she wandered hearing familiar voices.

"Hotaru hey Sugah how's it going?"

'Simca.' Hotaru muttered as Simca's image flashed through her mind as memories of her tried to surface in her mind, "My head!" she touched it. She kept hearing different voices calling out to her.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!"

Meanwhile outside hr mind, the Digimon were flying after her and Daemon with Beelzemon leading, "Let her go Daemon!" Beelzemon demanded.

"Sorry but I'm on a delivery and I can't waste time." Daemon explained, "Besides you can't reach her now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lowemon asked.

"She's lost in the confines of her own mind, in a world where everything is perfect for her and she never knew any of you." The demon lord explained.

"She'll escape, one way she will." StarHealermon shot at him.

"How, in that world everything is as she wanted it, her parents are alive, and her brother is fine."

"But we're part of her life to, she'd never forget us!" Lobomon called as he was on top of Burning Greymon.

Hotaru was still in her mind she saw a woman that looked like her who was singing.

_**Glass is as frail as this relationship**_

_**Freedom is but a fleeting light**_

_**This solitude has taken my voice**_

_**Won't you please, Won't you please**_

_**Help me end this endless suffering**_

_**Fear that which is the truth**_

_**Nothing will remain, not even the pain**_

_**Destruction shall befall through the night**_

_**And no more suffering shall occur**_

_**Narrow minded beings try to use your brains**_

_**Narrow minded beings brought the ring to ruin**_

_**The World Died Out**_

_**The World Died Out**_

_**To the Universe I swear**_

_**Control will be established**_

_**For this my empty catalyst of**_

_**Destruction**_

_**Glorification from the twisted status**_

_**Death Revolution**_

_**To perish all, to perish all Saturn**_

"What beautiful song." She gasped.

The woman looked at Hotaru and spoke, "You have to remember what's important."

"Who are you?" Hotaru called.

She smiled in response, "You already know the answers Hotaru look deep in yourself and remember."

"Inside myself?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, all your memories, your real ones lie dormant within you member those important to you and you will know all."

Hotaru did while thinking, 'Those important to me.' Hotaru suddenly remembered a song her father and uncles sang.

_**Though it seems like I may be rejected,**_

_**my heart is maturing,**_

_**As for hiding our hearts from each other,**_

_**let us quit that right here,**_

_**If I say the words "I love you",**_

_**my heartbeat keeps in time,**_

_**Dawn will open the door,**_

_**and invite the sea breeze in,**_

_**(See me)**_

_**Oh if my heartbeat,**_

_**(Hear me)**_

_**sends out a signal,**_

_**(Touch me)**_

_**a fresh power,**_

_**will start to rise,**_

_**I won't overlook it, I will not give up,**_

_**until I reach my dream,**_

_**So,**_

_**closer to where you are, it's our era**_

_**Not yesterday, not even tomorrow,**_

_**Now this is the moment,**_

_**Yes!**_

_**Because even sadness is,**_

_**a part of happiness**_

"Papa, Oji-sans." She started as her memories started returning with everyone she ever met, "Everyone! I remember it all!" she reached for her chest, "I am the Warrior of Rebirth! I am a Legendary Warrior!" she declared while the mark appeared on her forehead again shocking Daemon.

"What?"

Hotaru sang the song her father sang while the guys stopped in mid air hearing her. Maker and Healer thought recognizing it, 'That's Seiya's song.'

The necklace then broke off as Hotaru glowed brighter forcing Daemon to drop her.

Beelzemon dove and caught her, "Gotcha!"

Hotaru spoke touching her head, "What happened?"

"You were way out of it." Beelzemon explained.

"How did you break free!" Daemon demanded Hotaru to answer.

"I remembered those who were important to me." Hotaru answered with a smile.

Daemon few down grabbing Hotaru by the throat knocking Beelzemon away, "I gave you a chance to be with your parents why did you?" he said as Hotaru spoke.

"Because it wasn't real!" she replied with the mark glowing, "It felt good seeing them again, but they were not really there. There out there somewhere and I will find them."

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon called unleashing his flame attack.

The guys moved avoiding the attack while Daemon reached for his cloak, "I've never revealed my true self to anyone, but you are an exception!" he throws it off revealing his demon form.

The guys look to Beelzemon as BurningGreymon asked, "That's what he really looks like?"

"Yeah, hideous huh?" Beelzemon asked.

"No kidding." Beetlemon replied.

"Mock me all you want because you are about to become deep fried! Evil Inferno!" he launched another attack as they dodged again while Beelzemon summoned his weapon, "Corona Blaster!" he fired at Daemon who dodged as well as the two were locked in combat.

"Beelzemon, thank you." Hotaru spoke standing on BurningGreymon looking dizzy.

"For what?" he asked.

Hotaru took out her D-Tector and dream wand, "For being like a big brother to both Yumemon and me. Execute! Fusion Evolution! EternalSaturnmon!" she called.

Daemon gasped seeing as they surrounded him on all sides as Ogudomon's voice came into his mind, "Do not hesitate Daemon fight until it's over!"

"Yes master." He replied as he attacked, "Evil Inferno!" he launched his fireballs as the guys tried dodging but this time more fireballs kept coming.

"Ok guys attack together!" BurningGreymon called.

"I don't think so!" Daemon called as he sent more flames around them knocking Kumamon, Lobomon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, Lowemon, Mercurymon off BurningGreymon.

"Star sensitive inferno!" StarHealermon said as he sent numerous stars around to catch the human spirits making them land safely on a building roof.

"Thanks StarHealermon!" Kumamon waved as the allie smirked.

"You meddling fool!" Daemon called reaching for him.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" StarMakermon called as a few balls of energy hit Daemon resulting in him growling.

"You have all made me very angry!" he growled as he engulfed them in fire and he spotted EternalSaturnmon, "Now you shall be ours!"

"Star Serious Laser!" a laser of light hit the Demon Lord.

"GAH! Who dares?" Daemon growled searching until he and the others spotted on a lamppost was a digimon similar to Healer and Maker only his robe was red.

"Whose that?" Zephyrmon asked.

"I don't know, but let's hope he's on our side." Beetlemon answered.

"Who are you?" Daemon demanded.

"I am the guardian of the red moon of the digital world StarFightermon!" the red robed one said.

"Whoa." The guys gasped.

"Your appearance changes nothing I swore I'd bring Ogudomon the Silence Glaive and the girl, and bring them I shall!" Daemon declared.

"I won't let you!" StarFightermon called as his eyes firmed.

Daemon grabbed Es before StarFightermon kicked the demon lord releasing her, "Evil Inferno!" Daemon released his flames.

"That won't work on me!" StarFightermon called as he used his cape to repel the fire which knocked Daemon back and was once again surrounded by the whole group.

"Al right guys all at once!" Beelzemon called.

"No you cannot defeat me!" Daemon called.

"Funny how bad guys always say that?" Fighter asked.

They all surrounded Daemon unleashing their powerful attacks that combined and impacted with Daemon, "AHHHH! LONG LIVE THE DEMON LORDS!" he shouted as his fractal code appeared.

Al right guys time to scan." Beetlemon said, "Not so fast." another voice said as they were all blasted away.

"Guys!" ES called and was suddenly grabbed by Ogudomon and looked at Daemon's fractal code as the Demon Lord himself reverted to a Digi-Egg. "I'll take that." He took Daemon's fractal code for himself.

"Ogudomon!" Lobomon called.

"He took Daemon's data." Beelzemon said.

"And he's got Hotaru!" Lowemon added.

"Finally after so long I have finally acquired the Silence Glaive." Ogudomon cheered and held ES's face sending a surge of power forcing her to revert to Hotaru who screamed as the mark appeared again, "And my new Queen."

"Queen?" StarFightermon asked confused.

"Yes, for her past Digital form Yumemon is the heir to Queen Kaguyamon." Ogudomon explained.

'Yumemon was royalty?' Beelzemon thought.

"Now if you don't mind I have a world to rule!" Ogudomon said vanishing with Hotaru.

'Dam it!' StarFightermon cursed as he went to try and follow before the others surrounded him.

"Ok who are you and where'd you come from?" Beelzemon asked.

"I mean you no harm, I was looking for you all." StarFightermon explained.

"You have?" StarMakermon asked.

"Yes old friends." StarFightermon said to StarMakermon and StarHealermon as he de-transformed into his human form which left the two in shock.

"Seiya?" they gasped making the others surprised as well.

**(And that's the chapter Daemon's defeated but Ogudomon got away with Hotaru, will their new unexpected allie be exactly what they need to save her? Tune in next time.)**


	18. Back to the Digital World

**(Hi guys, got a new chapter for ya as always. Enjoy away.)**

Ogudomon reappeared at his lair being an old factory in the human world, "Finally got away from the peanut gallery." He said.

Hotaru started struggling, "Let me go!"

"Not a chance, you see the Digital World needs a new ruler, and that's going to be me. With your help at least." Ogudomon explained.

"No way in hell!"

"I'm afraid this is not optional." He spoke grabbing her hair, "You will be my Queen or you will be destroyed." He then whispered into her ear, "Or better yet, your brother will be erased from this body permanently."

Hotaru froze, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." He smirked and touched her cheek, "However I will spare him so long as you agree."

Hotaru thought while crying, 'What do I do? I don't want nii-san to hurt I guess I have no choice.'

"Well?" Ogudomon asked.

"Al right." She reluctantly agreed.

Ogudomon smirked, "Splendid."

'Forgive me guys.' She thought.

Back with the guys they were in shock for StarFightermon was Seiya; Hotaru's father, "Seiya it's you." Taiki gasped.

"Yes it's good to see you two are looking well." Seiya said.

"You're Hotaru's pop?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, and you are all?" he asked before Sorcermon and Plutomon appeared, "Huh?"

"They are the Legendary Warriors my friend." Sorcermon said.

"So they're the ones I was told when I found this power." Seiya said.

Kouichi spoke while holding Impmon, "Yes, but what about Hotaru, Ogudomon has her."

"And the Silence Glaive." Impmon added.

"Oh dear." Plutomon gasped.

"He'll destroy both worlds if he wished to now." Mercurymon said.

"We have to find her before it's too late." Kouji put in.

"But how?" JP asked.

Plutomon looked at Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, "You three, I sense within you the guardians of the moons of the Digital World."

Sorcermon spoke, "Your spirits contain the power of our Celestial ones and should have the power to find Hotaru and the Spirits of Rebirth."

"We may need an extra boost." Yaten said to the warriors.

"Well guys think we can lend them a hand?" Takuya asked the other nine who nodded as Kouichi thought, 'Don't worry Hotaru we're going to help you.'

So the Legendary Warriors holding their D-Tectors out to the three as they concentrated on the Legendary Warrior's digital aura and used that aura to hone in on the Spirits of Rebirth.

"We got a lock!" they called.

Meanwhile back at Ogudomon's lair, Ogudomon was preparing a gateway for them to return to the Digital World. He looked at Hotaru, "Soon my dear we shall depart."

"But what about my home here?" Hotaru asked.

"Forget about it, it's doomed to ruins." Ogudomon said as he lifted her chin, "You'll have a new life with me." He looked her in the eyes, "A life of royalty."

The mark was showing as Hotaru spoke, "What if I don't want it?"

Ogudomon frowned grabbing her hair and spoke, "We just discussed this, defy me and your brother is no more!"

Hotaru had a tear falling, "Yes I know."

"Then no more defiance from you."

"Yes sir." Hotaru answered still having tears in her eyes.

"Good now come on." He said taking her by the arm and dragged her to the portal.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

The three attacks nearly hit Ogudomon but he jumped away holding onto Hotaru avoiding a fatal blow, "What the?" he demanded as the three guardians show themselves and the Legendary Warriors, and Beelzemon crash in.

"Guys!" Hotaru cried.

"Ogudomon, release her now!" Beelzemon demanded.

"Sorry Beelzemon but I have a destiny to follow." Ogudomon answered as he held Hotaru.

StarFightermon called, "Release my daughter now!"

Hotaru hearing that thought to herself, 'Papa?'

"Daughter?" Ogudomon asked, "Well this is a surprise."

"Also, get out of my son!" StarFightermon added knowing what became of his boy.

"Sorry but your boy serves as a valuable vessel." Ogudomon said and shifted his voice to Hikaru's to mock him, "Dad."

"Son if you can hear me I'm here!" StarFightermon called.

Ogudomon held his head as Hikaru took over, "Dad it's you!" he saw Hotaru in his grip and spoke not knowing how much longer he could stay in control, "Dad whatever happens get Hotaru away from Ogudomon!"

"Nii-san!" Hotaru gasped.

"Hotaru... Remember... I love you sis." he said before Ogudomon regained control, "Ignore the banished fool." He looked toward the Warriors, "I must applaud you all for defeating the Demon Lords, but you're out of your league against me. Next time you see me I will be ruler of the Digital World!" Ogudomon swore as he took Hotaru through the portal.

"Guys!" she cried.

"Hotaru!" they cried rushing to help her but the portal closed.

Lowemon thought, 'They're gone.'

Beelzemon growled and punched the floor, "We're too late!"

Plutomon spoke lifting her garnet rod, "Not yet we're not."

"We must return to the Digital World and alert the Celestial ones." Sorcermon spoke.

Meanwhile Ogudomon passed through the layers separating the two worlds until finally he appeared with Hotaru in the Digital World, "Welcome home your highness."

"The Digital World." She gasped finding herself back there.

"Yes, and it's ours for the taking." Ogudomon told her as she tried to pry his hand off her arm, "Now for our palace." He said as he flew her off looking for a place for them to build their castle.

'Kouichi-kun, guys I need you.' Hotaru thought and suddenly heard Hikaru's voice.

"Listen to me Hotaru."

"Nii-san."

"Whatever happens do not let Ogudomon get to you. You're stronger than he is, but he uses these methods to make you cower." He explained.

'But I don't want you to…" Hotaru thought.

"I'll be ok, it was my mistake for letting Lilithmon manipulate me. For now you have to get away!"

"Enough!" Ogudomon sensed this and silenced Hikaru.

"I'll save you nii-san I promise!" Hotaru said holding her d-Tector and wand, "Execute beast spirit evolution! Panteramon!" she became her beast form and got out of Ogudomon's grasp.

"What?" Ogudomon gasped.

Hikaru tried taking over and called, "Get going I'll hold him off as long as I can."

Panteramon started to run thinking, 'Don't worry nii-san I'll be back.'

Ogudomon thought to Hikaru, ''You have interfered long enough!"

"Hotaru will defeat you!" Hikaru argued.

"We'll see. Plus I still need her." He said regaining control and took off to find her.

Meanwhile Panteramon hid in the trees thinking, 'I got lay low until help arrives.' She Di-Digivolved and saw a burrow in the ground and crawled into it, "It's as good a place as any." She held herself close thinking and crying, 'Please someone help me.'

Shen then heard voices, "Hey Bokomon I think I saw something."

"Are you positive it's not your shadow like before Neemon?"

"No I'm serious this time!"

Hotaru peeked out thinking recalling the names form her friends, 'Kouichi-kun and the others said Bokomon and Neemon were their friends.' She crawled up seeing the two Digimon, "Nyuu." She was startled.

"Oh my, a human." Bokomon said.

"You think everything's a human." Neemon replied.

Bokomon snapped his pants, "Hush up!"

"Ow!" Neemon groaned.

'These two are a real funny pair.' She thought.

"Forgive my travel companion he's short a few brain cells." Bokomon told her.

"It's ok." She replied.

"My name's Neemon and this is Bokomon." Neemon introduced them to her.

Hotaru deciding not to give her real name out just yet answered, "I'm Ringo, it's nice to meet you two."

"You're the seventh human we've ever met in our lives." Bokomon said not needing to count the other four children Tommy knew since they barely knew them.

"You've met others?" she asked.

"Oh yes and they saved our world from a terrible evil." Bokomon explained.

"Well I got time, can you tell me?" Hotaru asked as she sat.

Soon Hotaru listened to the story of what the guys went through, "And that my dear was how those brave humans became the heroes of our world." Bokomon finished.

Hotaru smiled getting confidence form the story and spoke, "I'm glad to hear my friends did so much for this world." She said making the two confused hearing her call them her friends, "Because I should tell you both something." She suddenly sensed Ogudomon, "Get down!" Hotaru said pulling the two into the burrow.

Ogudomon was flying around looking. Hotaru held her finger to her lips motioning the two to be quiet. They kept quiet as Ogudomon flew overhead, 'I got to lead him away from these two.'

Neemon looked ready to panic before Hotaru crawled out and whistled talking like her father, "Hey Demon face looking for me?"

Ogudomon spotted her, "There you are!"

Hotaru started to run as Ogudomon flew after her, "What does that girl think she's doing?" Bokomon asked.

"Maybe they're playing tag." Neemon suggested causing Bokomon to once again snap his pants.

Ogudomon hearing them looked at the burrow, "What is this?"

Hotaru picked up a rock and threw it at him to divert his attention back to her, "Don't ignore me!"

Ogudomon called to her, "After this you better be prepared for a punishment unlike anything you ever felt."

"Like I care!" Hotaru called while running.

Ogudomon flew after her while Bokomon and Neemon watched, "What do we do now?" Neemon asked.

Suddenly a portal opened up, "What's that?" Bokomon asked as they saw the guys fall out into a huge pile.

"Plutomon you really need fix that." Sorcermon said.

"I don't know this was a soft landing." Zoe said but saw she was sitting on JP, "Not for me it wasn't." he groaned being on the bottom.

"Ouch someone pinched me!" Takuya groaned.

"Sorry Sugah thought you were Kane." Simca said.

"Ouch now who kicked me?" Taiki asked.

"Thy apologies I though thou was Simca." Kane said.

"Come on let's get up." Kouji said as they got to their feet.

"I hate crash landings." Yaten groaned.

"Friends!" Bokomon and Neemon called.

"Bokomon, Neemon you're here!" Takuya called.

"We saw another human just now." Neemon said.

"Another human?" they gasped.

"Was it a girl?" Kouichi asked hopefully.

"Yes, but how do you?" Bokomon asked.

"It's a long story but where'd she go?" Kouji asked.

Neemon answered, "She ran that way avoiding some other mean looking guy."

Taiki looked around, "Hey where's Impmon?" he asked and they all were shocked seeing he wasn't with them.

Meanwhile Impmon was wandering through a wasteland, "Oh man I knew I shouldn't have taken that other portal." he said before he Digivolved into Beelzemon biker form and whistled. Suddenly his Behemoth bike passed by and he jumped on and rode, "Oh yeah I missed this baby!" he said and thought, 'I just hope Hotaru's ok.'

Meanwhile Hotaru kept running from Ogudomon while thinking, 'I can't keep running from him.' She then tripped, "Oh darn it!" as she tried to get up one of Ogudomon's sword struck near her arm.

"Stay right where you are." Ogudomon landed before her and she looked up at him, "This game of cat and mouse bores me. Now come with me."

"No!"

"What did you say?" Ogudomon asked hiding his irritation.

"I said no!"

Ogudomon replied, "First rule about being a Queen always obey the King!" he grabbed her hair, "Disobedience leads to pain! And Pain leads to death."

"I'm not afraid of death!" she shot back.

"Oh I think you are I've been in your mind Hotaru I know everything about you." he whispered, "You are afraid of death just as you feared about your parents being dead."

"Shut up!" Hotaru called crying.

"Did I touch a nerve because it's the truth." He pulled her close, "I can break you just like that if I wanted to." He then lifted her chin, "However I'm willing to avoid that should you join me at my side."

Hotaru looked down emotionally torn, "Well I'm waiting." He said and she nodded while crying.

Ogudomon spoke seeing where they were close to the dark terminal, "Splendid, and this is the perfect place to build our empire. Where we shall rule for eternity."

"But will I live that long?" Hotaru asked.

Ogudomon touched her heart, "But of course, I shall rewrite your body making you into a full Digimon where you can live forever." He then sensed something, "Someone's coming!" he looked in the distance until he saw Beelzemon on his motorcycle, "Him!"

Hotaru saw her friend and felt relieved, "Hands off my friend, Double impact!" he shot Ogudomon weakening him as he drove past them, "Get on!" he tells Hotaru.

Hotaru ran but Ogudomon lifted his hand using his power to restrain Hotaru as she fell to her knees breathing hard. Beelzemon ran to Hotaru and shouted to Ogudomon, "Leave her alone!"

"Silence traitor." Ogudomon shot back.

"I'm getting really tired of that word!" Beelzemon shouted having heard it more than enough from the other Demon Lords. He looked at Hotaru, "What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing as bad as I'm gonna do to you." Ogudomon began but smirked, "However seeing as how merciful I'm feeling I'm willing to overlook your treasonous acts if you will join me again."

"How stupid do you think I am to say 'yes' to that?" Beelzemon asked.

Ogudomon touched Hotaru and answered, "Because if you deny, I can guarantee you that she will suffer a worse case of torture than she did as Yumemon. And I know you don't want to see that again."

Beelzemon felt petrified knowing he hit him where it hurt him the most, "Well Beelzemon do we have a deal?" he extended a hand.

Hotaru looked up at Beelzemon who looked hesitant as he looked at Hotaru before Ogudomon gave one last push, "But if you really don't care about her like a brother then I guess you won't mind if I..."

"I do care for her like a brother!" Beelzemon shouted.

Ogudomon held his hand out again, "Then you'll accept my offer back, yes?"

Beelzemon swallowing his pride got down on one knee taking his hand, "Yes, master."

Hotaru thought, "Beelzemon.'

"That's a good follower." Ogudomon smirked.

Hotaru could see some tears falling from his eyes but he tried keeping them bottled up. She thought, 'I'm sorry. This is my fault.'

Ogudomon smirked and thought, 'The princess and Silence Glaive in my grasp, and the only Demon Lord left at my mercy. I've truly won.'

**(Oh man more bad turns for the worse, had Ogudomon truly won? Tune in next time to find out.)**


	19. Reunited

**(Sup guys back with another chapter where Beelzemon and Hotaru have been drawn into Ogudomon's clutches and must escape.)**

Hotaru who was still in Ogudomon's clutches thought, 'Somehow I have to fix this.'

Yumemon's voice came to her, 'And you will Hotaru you just can't let all this get to you.'

'But if I hadn't been so weak and easily tricked none of this would've...' she thought back to the past digimon form.

Suddenly AS's voice came, "What's done is done, you can't change what you did, but you can change the outcome of what will come."

'I can?' Hotaru thought.

"Yes, but you have to be strong, for your father, your uncles, your friends, and your brother."

Beelzemon meanwhile was thinking as well, 'The minute he lets his guard down I'll let him have it.' He looked over at Hotaru, 'Be strong Hotaru I'll get us out of this.'

Ogudomon spoke to the last of his minions, "Now come on let's go plan our conquest."

Beelzemon still sighing gets on his bike with Ogudomon and Hotaru behind him and he took off. Hotaru thought, 'Guys wherever you are find me soon.'

Ogudomon looked at his future queen, 'If she plans on escaping she's got another thing coming to her.'

'If he thinks I'll submit to him he is dead wrong.' She thought.

Meanwhile the guys were still searching for Hotaru's whereabouts, "She could be anywhere." Kouji said.

"Same said for Beelzemon." Takuya added.

"We have to find them, if Ogudomon gets his hands on her power then our worlds will be doomed." Kouichi said. They then saw Seiya Yaten and Taiki talking amongst themselves.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Zoe asked.

Meanwhile with the men, "Seiya we have to know where's Usagi?" Yaten asked.

Seiya looked down and answered, "I'm afraid she wasn't as lucky as I was."

"You don't mean she..." Taiki asked.

"She did, that night when we were shipwrecked. She didn't survive." Seiya answered as he held a crescent brooch that was a wedding gift of Usagi's, "This was all I found of her."

"Her brooch." Taiki noticed.

"What will Hotaru say when she finds out her mother really is dead?" Yaten asked.

"We'll worry about that later, all that matters is getting her back." Seiya replied.

Meanwhile Hotaru was in Yumemon's old bedroom at the Demon Lords first hideout that was in ruins. She sat on a bed thinking, 'I could just as easily go Saturnmon and bust out of here, but what about Beelzemon, is he planning something to?' She then heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"

"Hotaru it's me." Beelzemon's voice came.

"Come in." she said and Beelzemon entered, "What're you doing here if Ogudomon finds out..."

"He doesn't have to rig the place to know I'm talking with you, he'd already know." The Mega answered.

"Then why're you talking with me now?"

"Because we can get out of here, he may be more powerful than the other demon lords, but us combined are more than a match for him."

"Sounds risky." Hotaru believed.

"It's our only chance of getting out of here and finding the others." Beelzemon said, "Come on Hotaru you need to trust me on this."

"Ok, I'm with you." She replied.

"Good, I'll stall Ogudomon on long as I can and meet me by my bike Behemoth." Beelzemon mapped it out.

Hotaru nodded a little but was scared though, "You can do this Hotaru I know you can." Beelzemon said giving her confidence. Hotaru nodded as Beelzemon flashed back to the first time Yumemon tried to escape.

_Yumemon was undoing the lock on her cell, "Come on come on." she muttered. Finally she managed to undo the lock after much picking at it. She peaked out looking around checking to see it the coast was clear. Seeing no one around she knew this was her chance. She started to run while thinking, 'I don't care where I go, anywhere's better than here.'_

"_Going somewhere?" Yumemon froze and looked over seeing that voice came from Beelzemon who was leaning on a wall close to a corner._

"_Beelzemon?"_

"_Finally undid the lock on your own huh?" Beelzemon noticed._

"_Are you taking me back?" she asked her friend._

"_Technically I should... If I was on patrol duty, fortunately for you I'm not." He answered and Yumemon smiled knowing he wasn't going to, "Just keep your head down and avoid traps." Beelzemon said walking off leaving her to escape on her own._

_Yumemon nodded as she continued on avoiding anything, 'I'm almost free.' she thought heading for the exit. Until she heard another voice, "You lost little one?"_

_Yumemon looked and froze scared out of her mind for waiting behind her was Lucemon smirking. Yumemon scared of him answered, "No I'm not lost."_

"_It looks like you are, how about I take you back to your cell?" he smirked._

_Yumemon backed away scared, "Please I don't wanna go back there."_

"_Sorry but it's the only place we have for you." Lucemon said holding out a hand as she is pulled to him and he grabbed her._

"_Let me go I don't wanna!" Yumemon said yelling and swearing in ancient digimon language and Lucemon spoke looking at the little rookie, "You have a lot of mouth for a young one!" he said to the struggling rookie as he tossed her a wall, "Try breaking out again and you'll be sent back to Barbamon."_

_Yumemon could only glare until Daemon appeared, "Ok Lucemon that's enough, just send her back to the cell. Now to talk with Leviamon who was supposed to be on patrol." Daemon said._

"_Yes Daemon." Lucemon replied. Lucemon took her back to the cell and enhanced the locks. He noticed the Digimon smirking at him, "What're you so happy about?" he asked_

"_Because you got disciplined." She smirked._

_Lucemon frowned, "Watch your mouth, or you'll be the next one disciplined." he leaves unaware of Beelzemon watching from around a corner seeing it didn't work out for her. The flashback ended._

Soon Beelzemon left and Hotaru looked around making sure she knew not to expose herself too obviously. Hotaru found a cloak and used it to cover her head, "Ok I can do this." she walked around and suddenly spotted the bike and she heard explosions. "Beelzemon." She gasped.

Suddenly the two Digimon crash into the area wrestling, "I knew you wouldn't come back to me this easily!" Ogudomon said to Beelzemon.

"And I never will!" The biker kicked Ogudomon off him and into a wall.

Hotaru thought while watching her friend fight, 'I can't leave my friend.' She reached for her D-Tector, "Hang on Beelzemon I'm coming!" she suddenly held her head as Ogudomon did his mind manipulation.

'Going to Spirit Evolve are you, lot of good it'll do you.'

'Shut your mouth I'm through listening to you!' she thought back.

"Oh are you now?" he asked as he sent a shock through her and she cried.

"Hotaru!" Beelzemon gasped as he struggled against Ogudomon who spoke to him, "You can't help her now."

"What are you doing to her?" Beelzemon demanded.

"Let's just say I have a way of getting inside her head." He replied as Hotaru held in the screams.

"Get away from her!" Beelzemon growled as he tackled Ogudomon and was pounding the heck out of him.

"Pound me all day that's not going to help her." Ogudomon said taking the blows as if they were nothing.

"Hang on Hotaru I'm getting you out of here." Beelzemon said as he headed for Hotaru. He grabbed her and jumped on Behemoth before taking off riding out of the window.

Ogudomon watched smirking, "Even if he takes her to the ends of the Digital World I'll still find her."

Hotaru thought, 'I'll get him out of my head somehow.' Her eyes opened to see Beelzemon driving his bike, "You ok?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine." She replied.

Beelzemon managed to feel her forehead, "You seem a bit warm, no doubt due from the stress on your mind." Beelzemon road out of the dark terminal heading into the sunlight, "Glad to be out of there." he sighed seeing the sun again, "Now let's find the others!" Beelzemon said as he popped a wheelie and took off further.

Hotaru thought feeling ready to pass out, 'I can't let Ogudomon do this to me. I feel so tired though.' She thought and passed out but Beelzemon made sure to keep her propped up so not to fall off.

The mega thought to himself, 'This is bad if Ogudomon keeps this up on her she won't have the strength to help us fight him.' He started riding faster, 'I got to find the guys fast, but they could be anywhere.' He then noticed Hotaru's D-Tector beeping, "Hey what's going on?" he reaches for it and looks at it and fiddles with it, "Man how da ya work this thing?" he asked until it showed a map, "Hey a map, hmm and another signal's due north here. Well then north it is!" he speeds up in the north direction.

Meanwhile the guys were also following a trail their D-Tectors were showing, "We're getting closer." Takuya said.

"Let's assume it's not leading us to Ogudomon himself." Seiya hoped.

"If it does we'll deal with him." Kouji replied.

"You kids really do seem confident." Yaten noticed.

"We know what we're up against from personal experience." Zoe answered.

"Well this'll be a new experience for you all." Taiki put in.

Tsuchi then heard something and stuck his ear out, "Hold on me hear wheels."

Soon they started hearing it too until they looked ahead seeing Beelzemon riding his hog, "He guys!" he waved.

"Beelzemon!" they gasped.

"And he's got Hotaru with him." Kouichi noticed as Beelzemon pulled over.

Seiya went over worried, "Hotaru!" he called lifting her up.

"What happened?" Takuya asked.

Beelzemon answered, "I had to get her away from Ogudomon, he messed with her mind with some mind interrogating stuff."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Simca asked.

"I think so, though she feels a bit warm."

"We better get her someplace safe until she wakes up." Seiya suggested as he carried her.

"Right." They agreed and searched for cover.

Meanwhile Hotaru was in her mind thinking, 'As long as he can invade my mind, I'll never be able to concentrate. And this stress it puts on me, it's really making me lose it.' She thought while touching her forehead, 'And this marking that keeps showing on my forehead what's it trying to tell me?'

She looked around, 'I have to find these answers.' She thought before she slowly saw something looking down at her. She blinked trying to clear her eyes, and what she saw was Kouichi and Impmon, "Are you al right?" Kouichi asked.

"Sort of." She replied a little weak.

"Well at least we got you away from Ogudomon." Impmon said.

Hotaru thought, 'Doesn't matter so long as he can speak in my mind.'

"We were worried when Ogudomon fled to this world with you." Kouichi said.

"So we followed you here but got separated from Impmon." Tommy added.

"Well at least we're together again." Hotaru replied.

"Yes, and nothing will keep us apart this time." Kouichi added.

Hotaru nodded smiling falling back asleep, "She still needs rest." Seiya said.

Hotaru felt her father's hand on her forehead and smiled more as she thought, 'Papa.'

Kane spoke up, "Now that we're all together we have to decide on how to defeat Ogudomon."

"Well we could try EmperorGreymon, and MagnaGarurumon again, though I'm not sure if it'll be truly enough." Takuya suggested.

"Of course it won't be enough." Impmon said.

"Plus he's still inside Hikaru." Taiki added.

"There's got to be a way to separate the two." JP said.

"That's not going to be easy, especially with how long the two have been merged." Yaten reminded them.

"Well we can't leave him like that." Takuya replied.

"Oh this is confusing." Moku groaned.

"I know tis a dilemma." Kane added.

"Maybe if all of us combined our strengths we can do something to sever Ogudomon's link." Kouji said.

"If it's possible to combine all our powers like before." Kouichi believed.

"It's the only option we have." Takuya said.

"Well we won't be able to until Hotaru wakes up." Zoe added as they had to wait.

Meanwhile back at Ogudomon's lair the villain was pacing, "Well so much for having Beelzemon join me again." He then smirked, "But so long as my mind link remains in tact I don't even have to lift a finger to her." He then heard Hikaru in his mind.

"My sister will overcome your mind interrogation Ogudomon!"

"And how do you figure?" he asked curiously.

"Because I believe in her!" he answered, "Plus we inherited a little something from our dad."

"And what pray tell might that be?"

"We never give up." He answered.

"Very good for you, but this time giving up will be all you have." Ogudomon replied.

"You'll see." Hikaru shot back.

"Yes we shall." Ogudomon smirked.

**(And there's the chapter, the two escaped, but it's far from over for Ogudomon's plot to end.)**


	20. Kaguyamon's Kingdom

**(Hi guys welcome back. This time you're in for more surprises as more of Hotaru's past life as a Digimon is revealed.)**

While the guys were setting up camp Ogudomon and finally tracked them down, "There they are." he smirked and saw his target sleeping, "I think it's time I showed them all, what happens when you try to challenge me." He said as he unsheathed one of his swords that had the symbol of Beelzemon's sin of Gluttony. "Starting with you." He motioned to Impmon.

Back at the camp, Hotaru started waking up again and saw the guys were cooking some fresh foods they scavenged. She noticed her head was on her dad's lap, 'Papa?' she thought looking up at him.

"Hi Hotaru you look much better." Seiya said.

Hotaru spoke touching her father's hand, "You really are here."

"Yes Hotaru I'm here."

Hotaru sat up, "I knew you were alive!" she hugged her father.

"I missed you to sweetie." He said until they all heard something.

"Surprise!" a familiar voice called.

Seiya grabbed Hotaru, "Stay close to me."

The group also heard it and gasped, "Ogudomon!" they called as the villain appeared.

"That's Lord Ogudomon to you!"

Seiya spoke holding Hotaru, "You'll never be Lord of this world so long as we're around."

"Well soon you won't be around for long." Ogudomon replied.

"Fat chance pal!" Impmon shot.

"Al right guys it's go time." Takuya said as they pulled out their D-Tectors.

Ogudomon spoke showing his swords, "Do you know why I have seven swords humans?"

"No but if you hum a few bars we can fake it." JP joked.

Ogudomon laughed sarcastically, "How droll."

Impmon answered, "The reason he has seven swords is because they're marked by the seven deadly sins. The sins that make up the Seven Demon Lords."

"Whoa and seven's supposed to be a lucky number." Takuya said.

"Does that mean your sword of Gluttony has Beelzemon's strength?" Yaten asked Ogudomon since Impmon was with them.

"Precisely." He answered and look to Hotaru, "I was aiming to try it out in the traitor, but you my dear shall be an exception.

The guys readied themselves, "We'll see about that!" Takuya called as he and the others became the Legendary Warriors.

Hotaru tried to get up but Lowemon spoke to her, "Don't push yourself, we'll handle this."

"But what about all of us working together?" Hotaru asked.

StarFightermon answered looking at his daughter, "If one of us isn't at full strength then that one will be the easiest to pick off."

She thought, 'They're right I would only be holding them down if I tried fighting this quickly.'

"Al right then I could use a warm up." Ogudomon said as he and the other started fighting. Even though there were the ten warriors and the three moon guardians Ogudomon was still able to hold his own against all of them.

Ogudomon ended up tossing them around, but they still continued fighting not wanting him to get to Hotaru.

"We can't give up!" Lobomon said as he went at it with Ogudomon Kendo sticks to swords.

"You know you shouldn't play with sticks like that!" he overpowered him with his swords. Ogudomon said overpowering him with his swords and looked at Hotaru, "Now for you."

He was about to strike her, Hotaru closed her eyes seeing the strike never came and saw Beelzemon gripping Ogudomon's wrist, "Hands off my friend!" Beelzemon called.

"Fine I'll deal with you first!" he fought Beelzemon.

Lowemon went to Hotaru, "Come on we need to get you under cover."

Ogudomon who was still going against Beelzemon saw a river and smirked, "I hope you can swim Beelzemon." he knocked the mega into the water.

"Beelzemon!" Hotaru called.

"Oh man I should really take lessons." Beelzemon swapped his arms around trying to swim.

Hotaru held her hand out to him, "Take my hand!"

Beelzemon grabbed it and saw Ogudomon coming up from behind, "Get down, Double Impact!" he shot Ogudomon.

Ogudomon blocked with a sword, "Too slow!"

Hotaru looked up scared Lowemon then pushed Ogudomon back with his lance, "Help Beelzemon!' he called as she did so pulling him out of the water as he panted. He was so tired he reverted back to Impmon, "Oh great." He groaned.

Ogudomon spoke smirking, "Now I can take both of you." he said.

"Badda boom!" Impmon fired a fireball at his leg making him trip and swatted the two back in the river as the current started getting rough.

Lowemon saw this and thought, 'Oh no, at that rate they'll be washed away and we'll never catch them.' He went slide evolutioned to JagerLowemon, "Hang on guys I'm coming!" he hurried after them.

Ogudomon thought, 'Going after them yourself, very brave.' He turned to the others, "Well that leaves them to me."

"JagerLowemon's going after Hotaru and Impmon." Agunimon saw.

"And you won't be following." Ogudomon blocked them off.

Hotaru was trying to keep Impmon and her's head's above water. "If we drown Hotaru I want you to know something..." Impmon started acting dramatic.

"We're not going to drown!" she called.

"Right, I won't let you!" JagerLowemon called still chasing them.

Hotaru looked over seeing a waterfall, "Hurry!"

JagerLowemon finally made it and snatched them out of the water, "Gotcha!"

Hotaru and Impmon held on to the beast as he continued, "Now let's get out of here." he took off trying to find his way back to the others.

Ogudomon sensed this and spoke to the warriors, "They're on their way back. But I prefer things as they are this way."

"What do you mean?" Kumamon asked.

"I mean I like to divide and conquer!" he said striking the ground with his swords and caused a giant break in the Digital Worlds surface and took the data.

"No he's destroying this section of the Digital World!" Lobomon said.

JagerLowemon saw seeing the data, "No he's trying to cut us off!"

Ogudomon spoke sine there were only three and one was his target, "With only three of them and one of them I seek it should be easy pickings. Ta!" he said while disappearing.

"Guys!" JagerLowemon said as it was too far for him to jump and the others were too tired to fly back. He continued his way making sure to have gotten off the forest section before it was all deleted.

"We'll have to split up for now." BurningGreymon said reverting back to Takuya.

'I hate the idea of splitting up of all times, but we can't get to them now on our strength has already been used up.' Lobomon thought.

Hotaru and Impmon held onto JagerLowemon, "We got to get someplace safe." Hotaru said.

"Look that mountain region if we can reach it the data deletion won't reach us there." Impmon noticed.

"Then hang on!" JagerLowemon said as he went faster until he reached it before the forest sector was destroyed.

The group landed on a mountain path as JagerLowemon dedigivolved, "That's the last time I run a marathon." Kouichi panted as Hotaru helped him up.

"Well at least we got out of the forest before it got deleted." Impmon said.

"I hope the others are alright" Hotaru said.

"They should be, they know how to handle themselves in these situations." Kouichi said.

Impmon looked seeing a cave, "Let's rest in there, better than be out in the open."

They hurried inside and tried making themselves comfortable. Impmon had fallen right asleep while Kouichi and Hotaru were still awake.

"I'm starting to recall the days in the Digital World." Kouichi said.

"Were they like this?" Hotaru asked.

"Every day." he answered, "How do you feel though?"

"Better now." She answered.

"That's good." He looked at her, "I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you here."

Hotaru hid a blush, "Thank you."

Kouichi blushed as well as they thought, 'I'm alone with him/her.'

Hotaru spoke as she moved closer, "You know if I could be lost with someone I'm glad it's with you."

Kouichi blushed and replied, "Thank you, and I'm glad it was you I could get lost with."

Hotaru laid her head on to his shoulder as Kouichi blushed being in this position. He remembered when Lilithmon attacked them, 'I remember when Lilithmon sent me off the deep end and I became Duskmon, I didn't want her to see that side of me.'

He saw her sleeping closer to him, 'I better keep by her side until we're rested enough to look for the others.' He blushed and continued thinking, 'Besides this is nice.' He shut his eyes, 'Though why does this feel familiar?'

The next morning Hotaru opened her eyes a little, "What a nice sleep." she stretched. She saw a glow in her pocket and under Impmon's bandana, "What the?" she pulled out her dream wand as the glow woke Kouichi and Impmon.

"Ah what'd I miss?" Impmon jerked up along with Kouichi.

"What's happening?" Kouichi asked.

Hotaru spoke looking at the wand, "My wand, and the locket they seem to be reacting." The wand started pulling Hotaru in a direction through the cave.

"What're you doing?" Impmon asked but noticed the locket was tugging him by the neck.

"I'm not doing anything it's like the wand has a mind of its own." Hotaru said not wanting to let go of the wand.

The two followed her out of the cave and up the mountains, "Let's hope it knows where it's going." Impmon said.

The three made it to the end showing the ruins of a castle, "No way." Kouichi gasped.

"This place, is it?" Impmon started, "I think this might be the kingdom of Kaguyamon." Impmon said.

Kouichi spoke as Hotaru was pulled down, "Obviously it's drawn to something there."

"So's the locket." Impmon groaned as he was being dragged by the neck.

They reached the ruins and looked around, "This place looks like it's seen better days." Impmon said looking at the rubble

"How long has this place been like this?" Kouichi asked until he saw a block with the same symbol that would appear on Hotaru's forehead, "Take a look at this." he said as they went over and saw it.

Hotaru spoke touching her forehead, "And this same marking keeps appearing when I feel emotional."

The three walked in and saw a destroyed throne room. Hotaru saw a few paintings that were of various legendary digimon. "Guys this one looks like my papa and uncles' digimon forms."

"The three guardians of the moons." Kouichi gasped.

"And that one, she's Plutomon." she motioned to another.

Impmon saw a picture of Kaguyamon and saw Yumemon's locket around her neck, "Kaguyamon, and she's wearing the locket. That's means Yumemon wasn't related to her she was Kaguyamon. But somehow she lost her memories." Impmon added.

Kouichi looked around till he saw another portrait that said 'true love torn apart', "True love torn apart?" he asked as he looked up at the portrait and gasped. What he saw was a digital being that bore a similar appearance to himself, "That's, but it can't be me. But that's Lowemon's armor he's wearing, how can this be?"

Impmon walked over seeing the portrait, "Whoa who is that pretty boy?"

"According to the portrait his name is..." Kouichi dusted off the name plaque under the portrait, "Yinyumon." He answered until he looked next to it seeing another portrait of Yinyumon and Kaguyamon, "They were lovers."

"Well we just learn one new thing every day." Impmon said until the looked around seeing someone was missing, "Uh where's Hotaru?" Impmon asked.

Meanwhile Hotaru was walking around the palace thinking, 'This palace used to belong to my past Digimon self?' she moved her hand across a wall thinking, 'What could've happened to this place?'

A voice was then heard, "It was invaded years ago by Ogudomon."

Hotaru looked over seeing Yumemon's spirit, "Yumemon?"

"Centuries ago Ogudomon fought for dominion over my kingdom." Yumemon explained.

"Your kingdom?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I ruled this land that long ago aside my lover Yinyumon." Yumemon explained as her appearance changed once more.

Her black hair now reached all the way down to her back, she wore an elegant sliver and gold outer layer kimono with star pattern; a short junihitoe with mixed color of blue, yellow and red; using a long okobi.

Hotaru gasped recognizing her, "Yumemon you're… Kaguyamon?"

"Yes the memories have all come back to me now." The empress Digimon explained, "Me and Yinyumon fought hard when Ogudomon invaded our kingdom, but Yinyumon was struck down. I couldn't let Ogudomon take his fractal code so I loaded it into myself. My protectors also fought hard and well but fell."

"Your protectors they were..." Hotaru asked.

"Yes, they were the spirits of the original legendary warriors, along with StarFightermon, StarHealermon, and StarMakermon." She continued, "To save them i loaded their data into myself. In the final fight Ogudomon and I were left at a stalemate, he was weakened and so was I. However my energy was so low I was reduced back to a Digi-Egg and was casted off somewhere and hatched into Yumemon."

"And your locket was still with you." Hotaru put in.

"Yes. But my memories were wiped clean." Kaguyamon replied.

"So when you found the Silence Glaive AncientSaturnmon took the data stored within you and created the next generation of Legendary Warriors that defeated Lucemon the first time." Hotaru pieced all the facts together.

"Yes." She answered.

"While your data went…" Hotaru said touching her heart.

"Into your heart." She finished.

"And you lead us here because you wanted us to know the truth."

"That is correct." Kaguyamon replied as she showed Hotaru something, "Before I depart there's one final thing I should show you." she said as an image appeared.

Hotaru looked seeing it was of Kaguyamon and Yinyumon at her side, 'Yinyumon, he looks like Kouichi-kun. I wonder if he knows about this?' she thought as Kaguyamon vanished.

She then continued wandering the castle wanting to find the two again, "I wonder where they are?" she then held her head hearing Ogudomon.

"Lost are you?"

"I didn't hear that!" she called as he continued.

"You cannot ignore our mind link."

"I can try!"

She started running through the caste trying to find Kouichi and Impmon while ignoring Ogudomon.

"Now that I know where you are I can easily find you." Ogudomon said.

"Come and look for me because I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Hotaru declared.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Hotaru then tripped as she ran, "Yes." She then felt something and looked around, "Kouichi-kun, Impmon?" she looked at a door reveling a ballroom.

"Meanwhile the other two were still searching, "Man she could be anywhere." Impmon said.

"We have to keep looking. Hotaru!" Kouichi called until he felt something, "I think I got something, this way!" he rushed through a hall.

In the ballroom Hotaru looked around the place and spoke to herself, "I can imagine she must've had some interesting parties here." She then held her head still feeling Ogudomon, "I got to control this feeling."

Ogudomon appeared through a hole in a ceiling, "There you are!" Hotaru tried to move but was cut off, "How ironic that we meet here once again?"

"I know what you did back then, and I will not let you repeat your actions." Hotaru called.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Ogudomon asked curiously.

Hotaru stood up holding the dream wand and her D-Tector, "Fight you till the end! Execute Spirit evolution… Saturnmon!"

"You think you can fight me with that pathetic form?" Ogudomon asked.

Saturnmon spoke holding the silence glaive and spoke knowing her brother was in there, "Yes, and you have someone in there that's precious to me, and I will set him free!"

Ogudomon laughed, "It's too late for that his energy has been just about drained, there's almost nothing left of him."

"You're wrong!" she shouted, "He'll never be gone, not so long as there are those willing to believe in him! Like I do!"

Ogudomon drew his swords and clashed with her. Saturnmon held on while thinking, 'I know you're in there nii-san, don't give up.'

In his mind Hikaru looked as if he was hanging by a thread thought back, 'I won't because I know you can beat him.'

Saturnmon fought as Ogudomon smirked striking her back forcing her to Dedigivolve and her D-tector and wand fell from her hands. As she tried to retrieve them Ogudomon destroyed them with his sword, "Looks like you're out of options."

Hotaru spoke while standing up and holding her arms out, "Not yet I'm not!"

"Foolish girl you're without a D-Tector and a wand, your friends are nowhere to be found. You're all alone." Ogudomon shouted at her foolishness.

Hotaru answered sounding like Kaguyamon, "I'm never alone Ogudomon, my friends are always with me!"

"You humans are filled with those meaningless philosophies!" Ogudomon snapped as he was about to strike when…

"Shadow Meteor!"

Lowemon's attack hit him along with another attack, "Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon called as his attack struck as well. The two Digimon stood in the doorway, "We too late for the ball?" Lowemon asked.

"Kouichi-kun Beelzemon!" Hotaru said

"Will these intrusions never cease?" Ogudomon asked.

Beelzemon spoke looking firmly at the demon master, "You don't belong here in this kingdom, leave!"

"Try and make me." Ogudomon challenged him.

Lowemon held his lance and replied, "We will!" he pointed to Hotaru, "Just as Yinyumon fought for Kaguyamon, I shall fight for Hotaru!"

"Then you'll go down just like him!" Ogudomon called as the three clashed.

Hotaru thought, 'What can I do without my D-Tector I can't use the spirits of rebirth.' She then felt something in her heart as it glowed, "Hold on they're inside me?" she asked and couldn't help but smile, 'All this time, I never needed my D-Tector.'

She then saw the remains of her D-Tector and dream wand formed together into a brooch it was shaped like a golden heart with eleven gems colored after the warriors, "What's this?" she asked before hearing Kaguyamon in her mind.

"Your new holder of your spirits. Once again they will be reborn."

Hotaru saw Saturnmon's and Panteramon's statues changed looking more powerful. Kaguyamon then declared, "Now that I am remembered of my past the silence glaive has truly chosen it owner and the digital worlds next ruler!"

"And that's me." Hotaru said taking responsibility now. Kaguyamon nodded as Hotaru thought while standing up, 'I can do this now, I have the power, and I will use it for what's right!'

Hotaru held the brooch and stood up, "It's time!"

The three turned to see her looking confused as Hotaru held the brooch and spoke, "Ogudomon, your reign of terror is over! Execute! Eternal Spirit evolution!"

Lowemon and Beelzemon gasped while Ogudomon started sweating. The two spirits combined with Hotaru as she spirit evolved, "EternalSaturnmon!" she called as EternalSaturnmon stood wearing stronger colorful armor of the Legendary Warriors.

"What but how you shouldn't be able to spirit evolve!" Ogudomon protested.

ES replied, "The spirits are a part of me Ogudomon, and nothing will separate us! Just like me and my friends!"

"We shall see!" Ogudomon launched himself at her ready to strike.

"Silent Wall!" ES called summoning her wall that deflected Ogudomon back and he crashed into the wall as rubble fell on him.

Lowemon spoke to him, "You don't stand a chance against Hotaru anymore Ogudomon."

Ogudomon countered as he got up, "She may have gotten me with a lucky shot, but I still have more than enough power."

Beelzemon spoke, "Your power will be nothing compared to the combined forces of all of us when we reunite!"

Ogudomon spoke looking at EternalSaturnmon, "I have not been defeated yet, I will be back!" he disappeared

Beelzemon and Lowemon looked at EternalSaturnmon, "How do you feel?" Beelzemon asked.

EternalSaturnmon spoke smiling, "I feel like a new me."

"I can sure tell you're a new you." Lowemon said.

Soon the three dedigivolved as Hotaru held the brooch, "What's that?" Impmon asked.

"This contains the spirits of Rebirth now and they're stronger than ever." Hotaru answered.

"Then you know about Kaguyamon's past?" Kouichi asked.

Hotaru nodded and spoke with a blush, "Yes, and you Kouichi you have traces of..."

"Yes Yinyumon." He replied.

Impmon smirked, "And you two know those two were married in the past. And since you two carry their spirits now doesn't make you feel like you two are?" the two blushed as

Impmon laughed, "Oh man you kids are fun to tease!" he rolled on the floor clutching his ribs from laughter

"I'm glad the others aren't here to listen to this." Kouichi said to himself knowing JP or Takuya would never let him live this down.

They looked up through the hole in the roofs seeing it was nighttime and the three saw something new in the sky it was a sliver moon with the three other moons.

"Four moons in the Digital World, how is this possible?" Kouichi gasped.

Impmon looked at Hotaru, "I think that moon represents Kaguyamon. I guess her rebirth caused some spare data to come together and make it." he added.

Hotaru spoke taking Kouichi' hand, "We have to find the others and let them know what we found out."

They nodded and left the castle to find their friends to tell them everything that happened.

**(And that's what happened, got you again with more surprises and twists. Well the Fic is counting down to it's finale and we shall see who triumphs.)**


	21. The Gangs back

**(And welcome back guys once again to the Fic. Things are narrowing down at this point and soon it'll be done.)**

The guys were camping out and saw the moons with Bokomon baffled, "A fourth moon, this is unbelievable, there's no way." Bokomon flipped through his book.

"Where did that moon come from?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty next to the other three." Simca said.

Kouji looked to Bokomon, "Bokomon have you found anything on that crescent mark on Hotaru's forehead?"

"Well I haven't been able to find anything yet." The Digimon answered.

Neemon suddenly looked to a page stuck in the front, "Hey lookey here another folded page, maybe there's more."

Bokomon unfolded it and found more data, "Well now this changes it all, it seems the mark was once a symbol from a wise Digimon that ruled a portion of our world. She was known as Kaguyamon and she ruled along side her mate Yinyumon. But one day Ogudomon destroyed their kingdom."

"Ogudomon?" Takuya gasped hearing he was involved in it.

"Yes, but Kaguyamon loaded not only the data of her loved one, but her ten skilled followers and three protectors before being reduced to a Digi-Egg." Bokomon continued.

"Who were they?" Tommy asked.

"We're looking at them." Bokomon said motioning to Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

"You mean our guardian Digimon forms?" Yaten asked.

"Yes, and this may very well brief us more to Hotaru and why she is linked to all of this." Bokomon replied.

"I think it may have to do with Yumemon." Taiki started.

"How so?" Tsuchi asked.

"Think about it, according to Beelzemon she was orphaned and lived on her own with no memory of her family. And those ten skilled followers of Kaguyamon, I'm pretty sure we all know who they are." Taiki explained.

"The Legendary Warriors." Kouji said.

"Yeah, and since it was Yumemon using the power of the Silence Glaive and AncientSaturnmon who recreated them..."

"Yumemon is Kaguyamon?" the kids gasped.

"Oh man why we didn't we see this sooner?" Takuya asked feeling stupid.

"And Ogudomon had us believe she was a descendant, but she is her." JP added.

Simca put everything together, "And if she's Kaguyamon, and we were once the spirits of her loyal followers. Then that moon up there must be a sign of Kaguyamon."

"I hope Hotaru, Kouichi, and Impmon are ok." Seiya said.

"So do we." Kouji understood.

They gazed up at the moons knowing if a four moon was formed for Kaguyamon, it must've meant something good for a change. Meanwhile Kouichi, Hotaru, and Impmon returned to the cave for the night

"So the Spirits of Darkness were imbued with Yinyumon's fractal code." Hotaru said to Kouichi.

"It appears that way." He replied.

Hotaru blushed, "And since the queen's spirit resides in me it's like they're together."

"Yes so long as we're together." Kouichi added.

after awhile Kouichi had fallen asleep Hotaru looked at the stars thinking out loud, "Oh mama thought you said it was easy listening to your heart. But it doesn't feel easy." She started singing a song that came to her mind.

_**Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me**_

**_And these walls I'm buildin' now_**  
**_You used to bring 'em down_**  
**_And the tears I'm cryin' out_**  
**_You used to wipe away_**

**_I thought you said it was easy_**  
**_Listenin' to your heart_**  
**_I thought you said I'd be okay_**  
**_So why am I breakin' apart?_**

**_Don't wanna be torn_**  
**_Don't wanna be torn_**  
**_Don't wanna be torn_**  
**_Don't wanna be torn_**

**_Don't make me have to choose between_**  
**_What I want and what you think I need_**  
**_'Cause I'll always be your little girl_**  
**_But even little girls have got to dream_**

Hotaru thought, 'I hope I can make the right decision.' She then fell asleep on Kouichi's shoulder. When morning came the sun shined on them and Impmon groaned a she woke up, "Ugh I don't like mornings." he groaned until he saw Kouichi and Hotaru in a compromising position, "Well what do we have here?" he asked.

The two then woke up, "Morning." Kouichi yawned until he and Hotaru saw how they were having their arms around each other, their foreheads touching, and their lips inches away from each others. They blushed and backed away and saw Impmon laughing hysterically.

'Now I'm really glad Kouji and the others aren't here.' Kouichi thought and then thought of Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, 'And those three would be all over me.'

Hotaru blushed hard while thinking, 'He's so close.'

Impmon spoke, "Well seems you humans are pretty bold for your type."

Kouichi replied, "You really are a joker aren't you?"

Impmon bowed, "Yes, and I can't help it, you two were in the position as if you were asking for it." He said making the two blush harder, "But in all seriousness you two really did enjoy each others company."

Hotaru smiled, "Well Kouichi-kun is warm." This made Kouichi blush harder.

Suddenly the three noticed the cave was showing shining crystals on the walls and ceilings. "What the?" Impmon asked.

"Pretty." Hotaru said.

Kouichi saw images in the crystal of past on the real world, "Hold on that's me and my grandmother." he said remembering that was when he was told of Kouji. He thought, 'Seems like it' still only yesterday.'

Hotaru saw one it was of her uncles and her father singing in high school as their group known as the Three Lights.

Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki: _**Though it seems like I may be rejected,  
my heart is maturing,  
As for hiding our hearts from each other,  
let us quit that right here,**_

_**If I say the words "I love you",**_  
_**my heartbeat keeps in time,**_  
_**Dawn will open the door,**_  
_**and invite the sea breeze in,**_

_**(See me)**_  
_**Oh if my heartbeat,**_  
_**(Hear me)**_  
_**sends out a signal,**_  
_**(Touch me)**_  
_**a fresh power,**_  
_**will start to rise,**_

_**I won't overlook it, I will not give up,**_  
_**until I reach my dream,**_  
_**So,**_  
_**closer to where you are, it's our era**_

_**Not yesterday, not even tomorrow,**_  
_**Now this is the moment,**_  
_**Yes!**_  
_**Because even sadness is,**_  
_**a part of happiness**_

They watched the memory crystals as Impmon spoke, "Wow they're good."

"Yup, they were the best." Hotaru said watching the memory of them ending practice until a blonde haired woman entered, "Mama." She gasped.

"That's your mom?" Kouichi and Impmon gasped.

"Wow she's a looker." Impmon said.

"Hey that's my mom you're talking about." Hotaru frowned.

""Sorry about that." He replied.

"They look happy together.' Kouichi noticed.

"Yes, they do." Hotaru agreed.

Kouichi and Impmon were worried since they've yet to see her mother and Seiya had the answers. Hotaru touched the brooch now on her shirt thinking, 'Mama, if your watching over me I hope I made you proud.'

Kouichi looked around seeing a certain scene the first time he saw Hotaru, 'This was when we met, and it wasn't really that long ago.' He thought.

Hotaru blushed and spoke, "Seems like it was yesterday we just met."

"Wow even then you two seemed awfully happy." Impmon noticed.

Hotaru replied, "Yes, Kouichi-kun was the first person besides nii-san to treat me with such kindness."

Kouichi blushed as Hotaru went deeper looking around, "I wonder what else is down here?" She walked looking, "This cave it's like never ending." She then looked ahead, "What's that?" she started running with Kouichi and Impmon as she saw something getting brighter

"I don't know, maybe daylight." Kouichi believed.

The three looked and found at the end of the tunnel an even bigger crystal the size of a mirror, "Look at the size of this one." Hotaru said going up to it seeing her reflection and gasped.

"What's going on?" Impmon asked.

"Guys you're not going to believe what I'm seeing." Hotaru said.

"You mean besides your reflection?" Impmon asked.

"I'm seeing more than that, I'm seeing both of my parents, nii-san, my oji's, and uh..." Hotaru eyeballed Kouichi.

"But how, let me see." Kouichi stood in the mirror, "I'm not seeing what you're seeing, I'm seeing myself, with a family of my own."

"I think that crystal may show one there deepest desires." Impmon said.

"Well my reflection did show me what I desire the most." Hotaru admitted.

Kouichi thought, 'I really desired a family of my own, and Hotaru's...' he blushed seeing Hotaru next to him both as adults with kids of their own, 'I guess I can't deny this is what I would want.'

Impmon took a look himself and was baffled seeing himself as Beelzemon ruling his own kingdom, 'That's me, and the Digimon there they look up to me.' He thought and saw it was but half of his ideal life and saw Yumemon at his side, 'And I'm the big brother I promised I'd be.'

Kouichi turned to them, "I'm glad we could see this."

Hotaru suddenly spoke seeing a name appear on the crystal, "Wait a minute a name." she said as the letters started forming

"What's it reading?" Kouichi asked.

Hotaru watched as the letters appeared, S-E-I-Y-A. K, "Seiya. K."

"Seiya. K?" Impmon asked.

"Seiya's my papas first name, but the letter for the last name, I don't know." Hotaru said while Kouichi was thinking about it but shook it off.

The three walked until Hotaru held her head, "Hotaru!" the two called as he helped her up

"Seizure!" she groaned.

Kouichi held her close, "Don't worry just calm down."

Kouichi and Impmon continued helping her along out of the cave until her seizure went away.

"Oh man I did not need a seizure this early." Hotaru said rubbing her head.

"I know, well our best chance is to find the others. You know they'll be looking to." Kouichi said as they all nodded.

"Well if we're going to be doing some searching, best not to do it on foot." Impmon said as he went Beelzemon, whistled, and Behemoth arrived. Beelzemon got on and motioned to the other two, "Hop on."

"Is it safe?" Kouichi asked.

"Of course, I'm a safe driver." Beelzemon assured him.

So the two got on back and held on as Beelzemon took off. Kouichi while holding on thought, 'I sure hope we find the others before Ogudomon tries finding us.'

Meanwhile the others were on the search as well, "We're hardly getting a signal at all." Takuya said seeing his D-Tector wasn't giving them a signal as to where the others were

"We shouldn't feel too much worry after all, the three of them are capable of taking care of themselves." Kane said.

"Yes but with Ogudomon still out there the Digital World isn't safe." Seiya added.

"Especially when he destroyed the forest sector." JP added.

"Well the Royal Knights were able to do that and it wasn't pretty because we couldn't stop them from taking all of the Digital Worlds fractal code." Zoe said.

"Well this time you will because we're fighting together." Taiki replied.

Bokomon was looking at a map in the book, "Hmm judging from where we were cut off they should be around the mountain sector."

"Then we got to go there." Kouji said.

"If we move at a fast pace they're obviously searching we should meet up with them by the border of the sector." Yaten said

"Well come on time waits for no mon right?" Moku asked walking on ahead.

"Him make no sense, but he might know right direction." Tsuchi said as they followed.

Beelzemon meanwhile continued riding through the mountains and saw a gorge, "Uh oh, better hang on tighter guys I'm gonna have to jump it."

He sped up and popped a wheelie as it went over the gorge, "GERONIMO!" he cried

Hotaru spoke to Kouichi, "If we survive I'm never getting on a cycle again!" she cried as Beelzemon reached the other side

"Please don't do that again." Kouichi said.

"What we made it didn't we?" Beelzemon asked.

"My life flashed before my eyes." Hotaru said.

"Yeah that will happen." Beelzemon said replied.

"Well me made it across the gorge but still I'm getting a signal yet." Kouichi looked at his D-Tector.

"We must still be out of range." Hotaru believed.

"Well I'll pick up the pace." Beelzemon said as he sped up but soon heard sputtering, "Uh oh, Behemoth's out of gas." He pulled over.

"So what now?" Hotaru asked.

Beelzemon got off with the others as Behemoth was placed against a tree, "Nothing we can do but walk from here."

"Well we might as well start." Hotaru said as the group walked.

"Keep your eyes peeled you never know what may be here." Beelzemon said.

Hotaru spoke sensing something, "Guys I got a bad feeling."

"What?" they asked.

"I think Ogudomon may be sending more henchmen to assist him." She explained.

Kouichi looked around seeing little black gremlin like creatures with yellow eyes

"What're those things?" Kouichi asked.

Beelzemon answered, "I don't know, this is my first time seeing them as well."

Hotaru held her head hearing Ogudomon, "I see you've met my newest minions."

"So they are yours." Hotaru said.

"Yes I call them Dark Mites; they're made from the darkness inhabiting all that is within the Digital World itself." He explained as the Dark Mites attacked Beelzemon.

"Get off me!" Beelzemon called as they tried piling on him.

Kouichi went Lowemon and was swatting them away and noticed they went toward Hotaru, "Oh great." she said, "Well time to do something about them. Execute, Eternal beast spirit evolution!" Hotaru called.

Soon appearing was a new version of Panteramon who was shinier, had gold and silver armor on her back was a pair of angelic wings, "EternalPanteramon!" the panther digimon attacked with a slash of the claw the mites dissolved.

Lowemon spoke as the three started getting surrounded by a whole army of them, "Ok this is bad."

"Well at least we're going down together." Beelzemon said.

The three prepared themselves until, "Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon pounded the ground with his hammer and it split making the mites fall in.

"Grumblemon!" Lowemon said.

"We come at good time." Grumblemon said as the others rushed over looking at the mites.

"Whoa, what are those things?" Beetlemon asked.

Beelzemon answered, "Dark mites."

"Ogudomon's doing?" Ranamon asked.

"Yes, we tried fighting them off but more keep coming." EP replied.

"Then we'll see if they come back fast enough with all of us." StarFightermon said.

So the whole group teamed up against the Dark Mites destroying them faster than they could come back. As EP fought she had been feeling a new power now that all over the warriors were around she knew where it was to.

"Now to try this power!" she roared and slide Digivolved into EternalSaturnmon. She held the Silence Glaive, "Sliver Moon" she started, "Crystal Power Kiss!" she called as light spread over the Dark Mites. The mites were moaning in pain as they faded away

ES took deep breathes and spoke, "That got them."

"Hotaru that's a new look for you what happened?" Kazemon asked.

"A lot" ES answered.

"And that's the short version." Beelzemon added.

ES fell forward tired as Lowemon caught her as they both became human again, "We better go someplace and rest, because there's a lot to tell you all." Kouichi said.

"Well then let's go." Takuya said as they went to find cover.

Hotaru thought while she was now in her father's arms, 'We're together again.'

Ogudomon was watching via viewing screen thinking, 'So her new form took out my Dark mites, this is very interesting." He smirked and spoke, "Well my dear, I think it's time we all once again met on the battlefield, and take what I long for."

**(And that's the chapter guys, it's just about done now. Hope you guys enjoy it. The songs I used include 'Don't wanna be Torn' owned by Miley Cyrus, not by me. And 'See me it's our Era' from Sailor Moon I also don't own.)**


	22. Fight as One

**(Hi guys, this chapter is the finale that will be an epic finish.)**

Back with the guys they stopped and rested by the shore listening to what Kouichi and Hotaru found.

"Whoa, so the book was right Yumemon was Kaguyamon." Tommy said

"Well if she truly is Kaguyamon then maybe we might have a better advantage." Kouji said.

"Hooray then we'll save the Digital World and everything will be al right." Neemon cheered.

"Yeah but it won't be easy still." Takuya put in.

"He's right, Ogudomon won't go down that easy." JP added.

"And we still have to separate him from Hikaru." Kouichi added.

Hotaru woke up in he father's lap, "Hotaru, you're awake." Seiya said.

"Yes, I feel re-energized now." Hotaru yawned.

"Good, because now that we're together again there much we have to discuss." Seiya explained.

Hotaru sat up looking at her father, "So you know what Kouichi-kun told you?"

"Yes."

"Well it's true." Hotaru assured him.

"Well even if you do have a Digital Queen's essence in you you're still my beautiful daughter." Seiya smiled

"Thank you papa." Hotaru smiled back.

Seiya spoke holding her mother's brooch in his pocket, "I have something I feel you should hold onto." He handed her the brooch.

"What's this?" Hotaru asked.

"This belonged to your mother."

"It did?" she asked.

"Yes, she had this at our wedding, and never took it off." He began, "I want you to wear it now."

"It's beautiful." She said holding it.

"I'm glad you like it." Her father replied, "Your mother would be proud to see it on you."

"Where is mama?" she asked.

Seiya looked nervous on how to break it to her, "Hotaru it breaks my heart to say this, but your mother can't be with us anymore."

Hotaru spoke as a tear came, "She's really?"

"Yes, I can't believe it either." He admitted but comforted her, "But Papa promises to love you enough for both of you." Hotaru hugged her father as he added, "And when we get Hikaru back everything will be fine."

'He's right, we'll get nii-san back together.' She thought and suddenly held her head.

"Hotaru!" Seiya gasped

'I got to fight it.' Hotaru thought as Ogudomon's voice came.

'You'll never fight my mind link.'

"I can and I will!" she fought back in her mind, as she suddenly saw Hikaru, "Nii-san!"

"Hotaru Ogudomon keeps getting stronger. I don't think I can hold out like before." He said just about to lose it.

"Hang in there a bit longer we're almost there." His sister called.

"I'll try!" he replied.

"Plus I think I have a way to help you" she added.

"How?"

"The attack I used it might be able to drive Ogudomon out of your body!"

"Well it'll be worth a shot, unfortunately we're not close enough to each other. If you want to do it you have meet him personally." He explained.

"Don't worry I will." She promised as Ogudomon appeared.

"I look forward to that Hotaru, the final showdown will happen."

"And guarantee I will bring you down." Hotaru promised.

"We'll see." Ogudomon said vanishing ending the mind link.

Hotaru took a deep breath as he father spoke, "You ok?" Seiya asked.

"I'm fine now, but it's time we stopped running."

"Hotaru?" Kouichi and Impmon were concerned in this change in her.

"All this time I've been running from him for fear of being weak and letting his words put me down. But that stops now." She said in determination.

Kane smiled, "Thou art a determined one Hotaru. Tis no wonder thou art a Legendary Warrior."

Hotaru smiled and spoke, "Thank you, but I won't do it alone, we're all in this together."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Takuya smirked.

"Mine to." Impmon agreed.

"Al right then, let's try one last time." Seiya said.

"And I know where to go." Impmon said.

'Nii-san we're coming.' Hotaru thought.

Soon Impmon was leading them back to the Dark Terminal where they looked up at the entry way. Kouichi thought as he looked at it, 'This is where I first met everyone as Duskmon, but that's all in the past.'

Impmon halted them as they stood before the old castle

"Ogudomon's in there, and he's got my brother!" Hotaru said.

"So let's get him back." Seiya said.

JP out of sheer impulse suddenly screamed, "OGUDOMON!" he tried to draw his attention but this scared the daylights out of the others.

"Thanks JP, I may never have the hiccups again!" Kouji said in sarcasm.

"I almost had a heart attack because of you." Yaten added.

Suddenly the gates opened and Ogudomon was walking out, "Well what do we have here?"

"You have something that belongs to me and my family." Hotaru began.

"Your point?" Ogudomon asked to spite her.

Hotaru spoke holding her brooch, "My point is I want him back! Execute Eternal spirit evolution…EternalSaturnmon!"

"Ok guys now." Takuya called as he and Kouji went Aldamon and Beowulfmon, and the others became their human spirits while Impmon became Beelzemon, and Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki resumed their guardian forms.

"Oh dear I'm surrounded whatever will I do?" Ogudomon asked in fake fear until he smirked, "I know." he drew his swords.

ES spoke to the others, "We'll attack together, and don't worry about the safety of Hikaru I know how to help him."

"Help him, it's too late for that." Ogudomon shot at her.

"It's never too late if you believe!" ES called activating her power, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The power started blinding Ogudomon, "Hey what is?" he struggled to keep himself together. Finally Hikaru felt the attack thinking, 'That light it feels warm. It's so beautiful." he thought, 'Hotaru's she's calling out to me.'

Hikaru felt himself spilt from Ogudomon as something caught him, "Huh?" he wondered what this was. He saw himself in the arms of his father, "You ok son?"

Hikaru spoke weakly, "I am now, dad."

Ogudomon appeared in his original giant monster form, "I may have lost my human vessel, but I still have enough energy to remain in this form."

Kumamon spoke, "Soon you won't have a form! Crystal Freeze!" he put one of his legs on ice but he shook it off.

"Hope you're ready to melt cub!" he draws one of the swords and attack with Daemon's Evil Inferno as Kumamon was almost hit until Beetlemon swooped in catching him.

"That's Daemon's attack!" Aldamon gasped in shock.

"His swords also have their attacks." Beelzemon mentioned.

"Precisely." Ogudomon took his Glutton sword and used Double Impact on them as Beelzemon frowned.

"You may have my original abilities, but you don't got this!" he pulls out his blaster, "Corona Blaster!" he blasted Ogudomon throwing him off balance.

"Then here's something original, Catedral!" he called as a shock-wave played from his oral-area that pushed all the warriors back.

"Ugh!" Aldamon groaned.

"That hurt." Beetlemon groaned.

ES looked over at them, "That attack took it out of them." She thought, 'I could heal them, but if I keep doing that then I won't be strong enough to help them.'

ES looked down there was only one attack able to beat Ogudomon, "And I need my strength to use the attack to defeat him." ES held the Silence Glaive up high Beowulfmon and Lowemon saw the position remembering it was the same pose as AS was in when she fought Lucemon

"That's the same move, but if she does that won't she?" Lowemon gasped.

"She'll also have herself sacrificed." Beowulfmon gasped.

Lowemon remembered the song in his vision, "She's going kill herself" he thought.

"Death Reborn..." ES starting

"Hotaru no!" Lowemon called.

"REVOLUTION!" ES shouted

"HOTARU!" Lowemon cried.

Ogudomon saw the attack and her on a collision with him, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

A dark dome surrounded them as Lowemon pound on it, "Hotaru you can't do this, I won't let you!"

"What's happening?" Aldamon asked.

"That attack is a self sacrificing move that takes out the user and the opponent. She did this once on Lucemon." Beowulfmon explained.

Ranamon spoke as tears started coming, "You mean she's?" She gasped

Mercurymon looked down, "She's willing to sacrifice herself for the Digital World."

Lowemon spoke getting determined, "She's not sacrificing herself, I won't let her!"

"But what're you going to do?" Kazemon asked.

Beelzemon spoke holding his data for his mega self and spoke, "I can do something, she can use my data as a sacrifice. I'm Yumemon's brother, and she's still a part of her. It's time I made things right like I should have!" He called as his body dissolved and it covered the warriors as they called out.

"Execute Ancient spirit evolution!"

The three guardians and Hikaru gasped as they saw the group become Susanoomon just as the prophecy was foretold about ten becoming one again

"Susanoomon!" he called as the group were all inside the Digimon

They entered the dome seeing ES grappling with Ogudomon, "Hotaru!" Susanoomon called with all their voices while ES's eyes looked dazed.

"Hang on, we're going to help you!" Kouichi said, "We have a little present from Beelzemon, from a brother to a sister." Susanoomon tossed the data of Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon's fractal code, if I have that I can survive!" Ogudomon reached to grab it

ES spoke grabbing it, "Not this time!"

"What, no!" Ogudomon gasped as it entered her

ES spoke as she evolved, "Now to finish you once and for all! Execute ancient spirit evolution! QueenSaturnmon!" she called taking on an appearance of AncientSaturnmon and Kaguyamon. QS spoke floating next to Susanoomon, "Now with all ten legendary Warriors as one, we can vanquish this evil together!"

"No I shall not be defeated!" Ogudomon cried.

Susanoomon summons his sword, "Celestial Blade!" he delivered a slice to Ogudomon

"Saturn Thunder!" QS called as millions of thunderbolts struck Ogudomon as his fractal code was falling apart as he screamed.

The group smiled seeing him disappear. QS passed out becoming Hotaru and her eyes shut. Susanoomon caught her and they got out of the sphere before it vanished. The others looked seeing Susanoomon carrying her.

"There they are!" Taiki gasped.

"Hotaru!" Seiya and Hikaru gasped as it flashed forward to Hotaru waking up in her bed

"Uh where am I?" she yawned.

"You're home." Seiya said standing in the doorway.

"Papa how's..." Hotaru asked worried.

"Well..." He said as Hikaru entered, "Hi Hotaru miss me?"

Hotaru sat up hugging her brother and spoke, "You're al right!"

"I'm more glad you're alright you've been asleep for three days now." Hikaru said

"Three days?" Hotaru shouted.

"The battle took a lot out of you." Yaten explained as he and Taiki walked in.

"We're lucky we got you back here." Taiki added.

"What about the others" she asked.

"They're fine now." Hikaru assured her.

Hotaru touched her head, "My link with Ogudomon, it's gone now."

"Yes, however. Someone didn't make it back." Hikaru said sadly.

Hotaru looked up and saw Taiki come in carrying a purple Digi-Egg, "Impmon." Hotaru said

"He sacrificed himself to keep you from dying." Hikaru explained.

Hotaru spoke holding the egg, "Impmon if you can hear me, thank you." Hotaru looked up seeing the guys coming in

"Hey Hotaru." Takuya called.

"You look refreshed." JP added.

"Guys" Hotaru said

Kouichi made it through them, "It's good to see you awake."

"I'm glad to see you." Hotaru said.

"Well we all did it, Ogudomon is gone, and the Digital World has been restored." Kouji explained.

"What about Simca, Kane, Moku, and Tsuchi" she asked.

"They're with the Celestial ones and are being determined what will happen to them, now that Ogudomon and the Demon Lords are finished." Zoe answered.

Hotaru spoke holding Impmon's egg, "And what about Impmon?"

"Ophanimon and the others heard of his sacrifice and left him under your care." Takuya said.

Hotaru pat the egg, "Well I'll make sure to look after him until he grows back up.

"Well good luck with that." Tommy said.

"Well at least we all came back safe." Kouichi said.

Hotaru spoke looking down, "But what happens now, I mean the data of Kaguyamon is still a part of me right? So shouldn't I do something for the Digital World?"

Kouichi spoke touching her hand, "You've already done so much for the Digital World."

"Yeah you saved it along side us. That's about all anyone there could ask for." Tommy added.

"You all did well." Plutomon's voice said as she appeared.

"Plutomon." Takuya gasped.

"I have come here with news of the others. The celestial ones have allowed them to take their human forms and live with me."

The guys smiled knowing their new friends will be with them in their own world, "Al right!" they cheered.

A month later in the park Hotaru was holding Impmon's egg rubbing it, "Impmon, I know you'll hatch eventually. And when you do we'll be together again."

Kouichi's voice came as he approached her, "You've really been looking after his egg."

"I'm determined to make sure he hatches into a healthy Digimon." She said.

The two leaned close and were about to kiss until they heard cracking sounds. They looked down at the Digi-Egg. A poof of smoke came and there appeared on Hotaru's lap was Yaamon Impmon's baby form.

"Hi!" he cheered.

The two smiled, "Well this is a start." Kouichi said and the three laugh.

Hotaru took Kouichi's face, "Now where were we?" she asked and the two finally kissed knowing they finally found true love at last.

**(And there you go, hope you enjoyed it guys. Catch you all later.)**


End file.
